Tears through the Abyss
by fox24
Summary: AU what if Rory and Logan met before S5 in New York how that have changed the begining of their relationship and the begining of S5. Rory/Logan. Now complete
1. I set out on a narrow Plane many years

Everyone this is my first GG fanfic so go easy on me. I had this idea for a really long time, it originally was going to be a one shot but I made it a full fledge story. This is story is alternate reality of the end of S4, Rory had said yes to Jess when he asked her to come away with him. Logan is in New York because his Dad wants him to work for him to straighten him after Fiji or something like that.

Chapter one

August was a month Rory Gilmore loved and dreaded. Loved, because it would soon be the beginning of a new year filled with classes of learning and having insightful discussions about Kafka, Hemingway, and Shakespeare. Dread, because it would soon be the end of a fun, relaxing period of leisurely reading and frequent movie nights with Lorelai. In August 2004, Rory had different feelings associated with August: uncertainty and suffocation. She felt uncertainty because she didn't know what was going to happen when August was over. Every August Rory knew where and if she was going to school, but now she didn't know. In 29 days Yale started and Rory didn't have a straight plan on what to do. She had her job at a small bookstore, but she couldn't go on working there for all eternity. More uncertainty came now while she was awaiting the _New York Post_ to give her this summer internship that she had applied to, yet that internship would only last 15 days, and she needed to figure out a plan. She had two choices; one to continue living in the sham of a relationship, or to go back and admit to her mother and grandparents that they were right.

Why had she said yes? It was the question Rory had asked herself every day for the two and half months that she had been living in Jess's moldy old apartment. When Jess first asked Rory to run away with him, Rory thought they would finally become the couple that she imagined they would be when she had a crush on him and was still with Dean. That they spent hours talking about music and literature, and when she would kiss Jess, Rory would feel alive, which was something Dean couldn't make her feel. However, when she and Jess became a couple the first time, she felt the excitement of his kisses but they stopped talking about the things she imagined they would talk. Even worse, they never talked at all except when they were fighting, and he refused to go anywhere with her. When Jess had come to her dorm that night, Rory felt that now they were grown up and they could be the couple she imagined them being. However, she had been wrong again. For 3 weeks she had enjoyed the physical pleasure of them making out, but they still never talked. Rory would try to get him to talk but he would always answer back with a monosyllabic grunt. However, Rory didn't know that something was wrong until the end of the third week when she had given him her virginity. Rory didn't know why. Had it been because she didn't want Jess to leave her, or because she got caught up in the physical pleasure he gave her? Nevertheless, the act had been painful and routine devoid of tenderness. When Rory had woken up the next morning, Jess had left. She had panicked and was worried about where he went. She had breathed a sigh of relief when he had come back that night, but he didn't speak. He just went to his room and slammed the door. Jess was always gone after that, and would always come home late; he would claim to be at one of his two jobs or planning for a bookstore with his obnoxious friends. Rory at first would try to tell him how she wanted him to spend more time with her, but he had yelled at her saying not all of them could've rich grandparents like her. Rory cried as she thought about her grandparents. She missed them and she knew they probably wouldn't speak to her if they found out where she was. Her mother, in one of her brief calls had said that she had told them that she was at some journalism camp. Her mother lied for her, very unlike Lorelai, yet was it not the first time that Lorelai had lied to her parents. She and Lorelai had barely spoken on the phone after Lorelai had yelled at her, and told her to come home immediately saying Jess wasn't good for her. However, Rory had yelled back saying Jess had changed. Lorelai would call every two weeks but their calls were brief and about trivial matters like the weather. Her mother was hoping that she would change her mind, so did she, but she was not going to give her mother the satisfaction. Still, she kept counting the August days to the first day of school.

R/L R/L R/L

August meant a lot to Logan Huntzberger. It was the last four weeks that were left for Logan to enjoy his carefree lifestyle of traveling, partying, and hanging out with the friends he cared about. In August 2004 Logan counted two more years until he graduated from Yale, and he was grateful that Fiji had bought him another year. He still was paying the consequences for it. Logan was dragged to boring meetings everyday, and had to help Mitchum running the newspaper he had recently acquired, the _New York Post_. Logan didn't hate newspapers although he would never admit it out loud; he hated becoming the man his father was. A man who was always about work, never asked how his day was, or how Colin and Finn were, never taking the time to play catch or watch a baseball game. All conversation with him was about work, or how Logan was letting him down. Logan didn't want to become him, and he hoped that these 29 days of August would go by fast so he could enjoy his last two years.

----------------------------------------------

Sorry I wrote less about Logan, but I will try and write more about him in the next chapters.


	2. But I got lost a time or too

Thanks for the reviews guys, they keep me motivated. Every chapter is going to be addressed with a date in August. August is a very important aspect in this story; also in real life Rupert Murdock owns the New York post. However, in this story the Huntzbergers own it. Hope that's okay. I am sorry if my grammar might be bad, I have some writing problems. I will try and get a Beta eventually.

………………………………………

August 2, 2004

Rory was at the kitchen table shuffling through the mail. Rory would rarely spend her mornings in the kitchen; she hated the apartment and tried to spend as little time there as possible in the mornings. At first she had been grateful that Jess acquired an apartment that they didn't have to share with anyone unlike the apartment Jess had before, which he had to share with a bunch of guys on crummy mattresses. However, this apartment was no better. There were drug dealers at every floor, which is why she would always come home at 6 o'clock every night because she was afraid at what would happen if she came later. There was mold at every corner, and roaches that kept appearing. There was dust that would continue to accumulate through the humility of the summer months no matter how hard Rory tried to clean up; the dust would never go away.

Today though was a different day, because she needed to find out if the _New York Post_ would reply to her. After all the internship would start on Monday, and it was now Friday. There was a pretty big letter that had to be a good sign. Rory opened it, her hands shaking, and breathed a sigh of relief when she read it.

"_Congratulations, Rory Gilmore. You have been offered an internship position at the New York Post."_

Rory smiled genuinely for the first time since she came to New York.

"What's that?" a surly voice interrupted her thoughts

"I got an internship at the _New York Post_, one of the oldest Newspapers in the country, run by Mitchum Huntzberger who is one of the biggest Newspaper tycoons in the country." Rory was clearly surprised at Jess's sudden interest in her life.

"Oh" he said flatly.

Unbelievable, Rory thought. Weren't boyfriends supposed to say congratulations at these types of opportunities? Her grandmother would always congratulate her grandfather when he landed a good business deal, and her grandfather would always compliment Emily when she did a successful social function or a promotion in the DAR. Even so her grandparents had separated, and from the many post cards that Lorelai had forwarded to her from her grandmother in Europe, they still were. Maybe there was no such thing as a good relationship; every relationship she had seen by her family and friends had crumbled.

"Rory, will this internship get in the way of your job?'' Jess suddenly asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll to have to quit my job. This internship lasts the same hours from nine to 5, plus by the time I go from 5th Avenue to Brooklyn it will take me at least an hour and a half on a good day. Plus, try to be home by 7 given where we live, I can't work later."

"What? You're going to quit a paying job for some stupid hoity, toity internship?" Jess asked unbelieving slightly raising his voice.

"It's not a stupid internship; it's a step towards something I always wanted to do with my life, remember?" Had Jess never listened to her dreams before?

"I thought you were through with pipe dreams, and we were just going to focus on work and being happy." Jess said trying to convince her.

"You are such a hypocrite, Jess. You have your damn pipe dreams of writing a damn book and opening a stupid book store. At least mine are realistic." She was fuming. How dared he?

"Well, at least I have 2 jobs to support us. We got bills to pay you know? We don't have your mommy or your grand parents anymore." That was unbelievable. Where the hell was this coming from?

"How dare you say those things? Everything in this relationship has always been what you wanted! If you ever speak about my family like that again, I will slap you!" With that Rory bolted out and slammed the door. She couldn't handle going to work. Instead, she took a cab and went to Central Park. There was a special place there called _The Pool_ where she would go every now and then. In the back of her mind she still kept wondering if Jess had been right.

…………………………………………………….

August 2nd, 2 o'clock

Logan had walked out of the boardroom straightening his tie; he had been in two meetings that day and was scheduled for two more in the afternoon. He was getting coffee and pondering what kind of man would schedule four meetings in one day.

"Son, did you have a nice nap?" Logan winced. He knew that his father was referring to the last 15 minutes in the meeting where he had dozed off.

"Sorry Dad, I must have gotten tired from being dragged out of bed at 6 to go to one three hour meeting, and then another 2 hour one. Plus, I had to stay up until 12 o'clock while I had to go over your many errands."

"Every thing is always about you, Logan. You should think of your responsibility to the company. I can't have page 6 talking gossiping about your one night stands, and your lousy work ethics." Mitchum reasoned.

"Um, Dad, you own Page Six. It's part of the _New York Post_." Logan said sarcastically.

"Whatever. Start acting responsible. You have so much potential, so use it.'' With that Mitchum stormed off.

Another Oscar winning moment by Mitchum Huntzberger, Logan thought. No matter what Logan did, he would always disappoint his father. Logan decided to blow everything off. He walked out of the office and went to the place he and Colin and Finn used to go to and drink out of a flask and throw rocks. It was a lake surrounded by trees called _The Pool_ in Central Park which was very relaxing and soothing. It was a good thing Logan had brought a flask in his pocket.

2:30 August 2nd

Logan had reached the pool when a girl looking like she was about to cry caught his attention.

I know I am evil but the next chapter will have plenty of Sophie interaction. The place the pool that Rory and Logan go to can be found on the link on my profile. _The New York Post_ office is on fifth avenue.


	3. Two souls

Everyone this is my first GG fanfic so go easy on me

August. 2nd 2.30-5.00

He didn't know what riveted his attention to the girl underneath the tree. She was pretty with shiny, shoulder-length, brown hair, and beautiful, blue eyes, which he imagined would look even more beautiful if they sparkled. However, he had dated and seen many, pretty girls to last him a lifetime—maybe it was the fact that she looked sad. All he wanted to do was reach out and make her smile. This surprised him. Despite how many friends Logan had, he was not the type of person to reach out to people. Still, he made his way towards the tree, and sat next to her on the rock.

"You alright?" he asked softly

Rory was surprised to see an extremely good-looking boy with blond hair and deep, expressive, brown eyes talking to her. Normally, back in Connecticut, she would have politely told him to leave her alone and if he had continued bugging her, she would have bribed him to leave her alone. She liked her sanctuaries to be quiet. However, with the exception of her two colleagues, Rory had not been in contact with many, nice people in New York, so she decided to talk to him.

"I'm fine, just had a stressful morning," she hoped her tone would finalize the conversation. She didn't want to reveal her secrets to a complete stranger.

Logan could tell that there was something, that she was withholding, but he wasn't going to pry. "I had a stressful day, too; it's peaceful here."

"I know," she said, loving the cool breeze, the bright water, and the rustle of the trees.

"I come here with my friends at least once a year, we drink and do stunts."

"Stunts?"

"Yeah, we like taking risks. It keeps us young,'' he mimicked her finalizing tone, not wanting to tell her about the Life and Death Brigade.

"What kid of stunts did you do?" Rory asked curiously.

"Well, there was this one time where we jumped from a branch on that very big, tree."

"Oh my god, isn't that dangerous? You could have died!"

"Well, we're all going to die."

"Well, I would never be able to do that. I'd be terrified"

"I actually felt exhilarating. However, watching my friend, Finn, run around, naked on a public bus was terrifying."

''Was that a stunt too?'' Rory asked between giggles.

"Nope, that was just Finn being Finn—you'd have to know him to know what I mean."

"I understand," she said, remembering the crazy town she grew up in, Stars hollow. As Rory was talking to him, she couldn't believe that she felt so at ease talking to a stranger. She also couldn't believe that this stranger could make her laugh when her supposed boyfriend could not.

Logan was surprised, he had never felt so comfortable or at ease around a girl, and he didn't even know her name. "Hey it wouldn't be too awkward if I asked you your name."

"Rory, Rory Gilmore."

"That sounds familiar. You're not, by any chance, related to Richard and Emily Gilmore, are you?"

"They're my grandparents," she answered, surprised. Despite her grandparents' wealth, they were not exactly celebrities or as rich as some of the kids she had met at Chilton.

"They are always ranting and raving about your accomplishments, at every boring dinner or society function I had to go in Hartford. My parents are friends with them. Plus, your mom's a legend—raising a child outside of society."

"My grandparents tend to exaggerate when it comes to me."

"So, you didn't get into Yale, Harvard, and Princeton? You weren't Valedictorian at Chilton? I've always admired someone who got into an Ivy League school without connections."

"Yeah I did."

He smirked, which Rory found amusing and annoying at the same time. "So what's _your_ name?" she asked, wanting to change the subject. It seemed that the fates of August were giving her signs pointing towards her old life.

Logan felt reluctant to tell Rory his name, because he didn't want Rory to start treating him differently because of his name. "Logan Huntzberger," he said, quietly.

"As in Mitchum Huntzburger?" Rory asked curiously, but to Logan's relief she didn't act like a sycophant.

"Yes, my Daddy dearest, who makes me work at his New York paper as punishment for sinking a Yacht in Fiji instead of going to Yale."

"And fate just keeps on knocking at my door." Rory sighed.

"What?"

"I'm supposed to start an internship at the New York Post this coming Monday."

"Guess fate will make us see each other more often with Yale and the paper."

"I don't think so."

Logan noticed that her tone and her face that was so sad that he wanted to reach out and hold her, but he barely knew her. "What do you mean?" he asked gently.

"I'm not going back to Yale in the fall, and I am not sure I want to take that internship."

"Why?" He was surprised by this, based on what he heard from her grandparents through the years, this girl appeared to be very school oriented.

Rory winced she had said too much. She chose her next words carefully. "I just wanted to do something different. My whole life, I planned to go to an Ivy League school. So, when my boyfriend asked to come to New York with him, I took the chance to find out if there was more out there." This was partly true, coming to New York with Jess was a big decision she had made without even making a pro-con list or getting input from her mother. Which was another reason she couldn't go back, it would mean going back on a decision she made on her own.

Logan was surprised at the sadness he felt that she had a boyfriend. He silently brushed the feeling off. "Wow, a Gilmore rebelling against society must be genetic. Do Richard and Emily know?"

"Not yet."

"Well, it would be a waste freaking them out; after all, you'll be back once classes start."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw the wistful sorrowful look when you mentioned Yale. That doesn't go away."

"Oh, please." Her voice was small; she was surprised and annoyed at how perceptive Logan was.

"I'm willing to bet a million dollars from my trust fund that you'll be back at Yale."

"I don't want your money," Rory spat, she hated this conversation.

Logan smirked. This girl was kind of sexy when she was mad. "I think you're the first girl who has ever told me that."

"Well, I'm not like other girls."

"No you're not." He ticked off another reason why the girl interested him so much.

"So, why are you thinking about not taking the internship?"

"One reason is that you're really starting to annoy me."

"Hey, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have gotten into your business, even if I do believe I'm right." Rory could tell that Logan was sincere, and she realized she was too hard on him.

"Apology accepted and I shouldn't have gotten angry. The reason why I'm not taking this internship is because I don't think I can afford taking a non-paying job. My boyfriend isn't rich, which is more proof that I'm not a gold digger."

"Ace, I was just kidding."

"Ace?" he shrugged and she continued. "Well, my boyfriend believes that I should work to support us, and he's right. I mean, I don't have other people paying for me anymore."

Logan was surprised that someone would hold someone back from a prestigious internship. "Ace, wouldn't your boyfriend want you to follow your dreams? I mean, paying jobs will always be around, but internships like the New York Post won't. My father might not be 'father of the year' and trust me when I say he's not. However, when it comes to hiring journalists, he makes sure they're the best. Besides, you'll mostly be shadowing Casey who runs the place while my Dad's away. Plus, the biggest benefit is that it would be nice to have someone I like there besides Casey. "

"Why, are the people there horrible?"

"No, they just suck up to me, because of who my father is. Casey doesn't do that, because she was friends with my sister and saw me in diapers."

Rory laughed, Logan loved it when she laughed—her eyes sparkled, which was a contrast to the lifelessness he saw her in her eyes when he first saw her on the rocks.

"You also don't suck up to me. I'm not going to force you to take this internship, but promise me you'll think about what your giving up."

Rory knew he was right… about everything. "I will," she promised.

They continued to talk about various topics, without noticing how much time had passed. A person walking by would believe that they had known each other for years—instead of only meeting that afternoon. They talked until Rory noticed that the air was cooler than it usually under the shade of the tree, and the sun was starting to set over the lake.

"Logan what time is it?" Rory asked, worry lacing her words.

Logan looked at his silver watch. "Five-forty."

"Oh my god, I've got to go," Rory said, standing up from the rock. She frowned, slightly, realizing that her time with Logan at the pool was over.

"Why, have you got any plans?"

"No, it's just that my apartment is in a dangerous neighborhood and I hate going alone at night."

"Hey, why don't we have dinner? I promise I'll give you ride so you won't have to go there alone."

"That's really sweet, Logan, but I have a boyfriend."

"Hey, dinner does not always mean sex, and it's not like we're going anywhere where you'd go on a date like the Marquee. It would just be two friends hanging out."

Rory made a mental, pro-con list in her head. Logan was the first person she had befriended in New York. Her coworkers were nice, but they were only work friends. Logan was the only person she had met this summer that she could confide in with various areas, even though she would never tell him her secrets. Rory also found him fun and kind. "All right, let's go."

He smiled and nodded his head. "Let's go."

Logan put a hand on her back, and Rory was surprised at how comfortable it felt. As they walked, Logan continued to notice how happier she was with him.

Here it is the meeting.


	4. Start of something new

Hi everyone thanks for the lovely reviews there not as many as I would like, but I am not going to be greedy

Hi, everyone, thanks for the lovely reviews. There aren't as many as I would like, but I am not going to be greedy. I'm pretty open to ideas and suggestions on where to take this story. I also hope that it's not that unrealistic that Rory is befriending Logan. It's just that she is so far away from her support system and Logan appears to provide her with what she is missing. Logan is not going to be the one make her directly change her life—he's more of a guide.

Also, I'm not going to do the cliché where Rory eats a vast amount of food effectively impressing Logan. Firstly, because it is overdone in Sophie fan fiction, and second, I think it's exaggerated that Rory—even with Gilmore girl genes—would eat three full entrees and still have room for desert.

_Late Night: August. 2__nd_

Rory and Logan sat at The Brewery in Union Square, eating pizza, talking, and laughing. Rory was surprised at how much she enjoyed Logan's company; he was intelligent and downright funny. He could keep up with and understand her pop-culture references. Usually, only Lorelai, Paris, and Lane could do that. Rory and Logan were now engaged in an advanced game of 'guess the movie quote.' They would recite movie quotes and the other person had to guess what movie it came from. The only rule was that they couldn't use movie quotes that were over-used to the extent of cheesiness, like, 'We'll always have Paris.'

"'To the pain?'"

"_The Princess Bride_, that's one of my favorite movies, Logan," Rory stated sarcastically, unimpressed by his attempts.

"Hey, it's one of my favorite movies, too. It has everything: sword fights, giants, and romance without being over-the-top."

Rory smiled, anybody who liked _The Princess Bride_ was worth getting to know better. However, Rory was not going to give him the satisfaction in the game. "'Oh, Scoundrel, I like the sound of that.'"

"_Star Wars Return of the Jedi."_

"Wrong."

"That was so _Star Wars_, Ace."

"Yeah, but the quote is from _Empire Strikes Back_ not _Return of the Jedi_, that means that Gilmore triumphs over Huntzburger yet again," Rory stated in a singsong voice.

"In your dreams, Ace, it was just one wrong answer. I'll find a way to top you, Ace." Logan was enjoying himself immensely. With the exception of Honor, Logan had never met a girl who knew so much about movies beyond the new releases from the past ten years.

"Oh, Please."

"I never give up, Ace, 'Class my eye.'"

"_A Philadelphia Story_, 'Kill the lawyer.'"

"_Hook_."

"Impressive, not many people remember _Hook_, they think it's lame."

"Well, I liked it."

"I kind of did, too—don't tell anyone.''

"Your secret's safe with me. 'I like your bracelet, where did you get it?'"

"Is that a movie quote?" Rory was surprised, usually quotes were easy for her to recognize.

"Yeah"

"_She's All That_?" Rory asked, shaking.

"No, _Mean Girls_."

"Damn, and what are you doing watching _Mean Girls_?"

"I have a sister. Plus, it's different than the average, teen movie."

"I know, I can't believe I didn't get that quote."

"Master and Commander, Ace."

"Logan, that's a movie, not a quote."

"No, it's what I want you to call me from now on; after all, I made you get a question wrong." He winked and she scowled.

"I don't think so. You have a very, big ego and I'm not about to give up.

Logan laughed and suddenly became serious. "Ace, can I ask you a serious question that is not from a movie?"

"Depends on what the question is."

"What's it like to rebel against society?"

"Well, I was never a part of 'society' part of the Hartford society, Logan. Yes, I went to Chilton and Yale, but before Chilton, I went to public school in Stars Hollow. For the first ten years of my life, my mom and I lived in a tool shed behind the Inn where she worked."

"What was that like?" Logan asked curiously.

"They were some of the best years of my life, and it was hard, but my mom managed to make it into a home."

"Must be nice, my parents' house in Hartford feels more like a museum than a home—with its' cold, marble floors, and impersonal paintings."

"You poor, little, rich boy," Rory laughed.

"Hey, I know I'm lucky—my life has lots of perks. It's just that sometimes, I wish I had the freedom to make my own choices. My Dad has always pointed me towards taking over the company."

"I guess I can understand. My mom has never directly said, 'go to an Ivy League School, Rory,' or, 'become a reporter.' Just, indirectly, she has influenced me by giving me the Harvard sweatshirt when I was two, and that pretty much stuck until I decided on Yale. When I was five, we were watching TV and my mom showed me Christine Amanpour, and I guess that also stuck. Right now, I'm realizing that maybe all I was doing was what she wanted. Plus, my mom barely talks to me now that I am doing something different. I always thought she would support me in whatever I did, but I guess I was wrong," Rory replied sadly.

"You miss her, don't you?" Logan reached for her hand. His touch was so soft and tender. "You never answered my question, what's it like now?"

"To be honest, Logan, I'm still trying to figure it out," she replied honestly, but decided not to reveal anything else. "Logan, can we please go back to playing the game?"

"No problem, Ace." He wasn't going to push her, she was going to confide in him when she was ready.

_August 3, three o'clock in the morning. _

Logan's limo stopped in front of Rory's apartment."Thanks Logan, you really didn't have to waste two hours to drop me off."

"It's no problem Ace, when I get back, Mitchum will probably be bombarding me with calls about meetings and how I should get my act together."

"Well, good bye, Logan."

"Not so fast, Ace, let me walk to your floor."

"Logan, you don't have to do that."

"I do, too, it's late and it's not safe." He hated that she lived in such a rundown and dangerous location.

"Okay."

He put his arm around her as they got of the car and walked up the seven floors to her door. Rory didn't protest the physical contact, it was so natural and safe.

They reached the hallway outside her door.

"Goodbye, Ace," he said in a low voice. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the cheek—it was as light as a feather.

As Rory watched him walk away, she was surprised at how in only one day, she had developed such a strong connection with someone she hardly knew.


	5. Air condioned oasis in the August heat

I think I might have had the original first day of Yale be August 15, well after going to the Yale website I found out that this year classes at Yale begin on August 29. I don't know if that was the same date in 2004, but for the sake of giving Rory and my story more time I will use August 30 because August 29 was a Sunday in 2004 as the first day of Yale. Also the Brewery where Logan and Rory had dinner in chapter 4 really does exist in union square New York. I also looked at a 2004 calendar and I messed up the August dates, August 5 was really a Wednesday in 2004 and not a Monday. So it looks likes the days of the week will be alternate universe as well I am so sorry.

August.5.2004

On Monday morning Logan had walked into the New York Post office with a splitting headache, from the many calls that Mitchum had bombarded him over the weekend. Every single call had repeated the same three things in different ways, one that he was a screw up who needed to get his act together; two his presence was always mandatory at meetings no blowing off, and finally lecturing Logan on he must never spend a day with his cell phone turned off. Logan had to keep answering those insufferable phone calls because he knew if he didn't his father would come through the door of his apartment telling him what a failure he was. Logan was at least grateful that Mitchum had left him stay in the room of the 834 apartment on Fifth Avenue, instead of at home with his family.

Despite the miserable phone calls Logan was not sorry that he missed the rest of Friday meetings by spending an afternoon and evening with Rory Gilmore. God, she was special, but he couldn't date her. The first reason was because she had a boyfriend, and two she was a girlfriend type girl. Logan did not do girl friends his life was to have as much freedom as possible and to not commit to anything. Plus, Logan would not hurt someone like Rory by exposing her to a casual relationship when she would want a serious relationship. Why was he thinking about this? He thought until an angry voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huntz, where the hell were you on Friday?" Logan turned to face Casey Carter the 27 year old blonde editor.

"Case I don't need to hear a lecture from you, Daddy Dearest has given me plenty of them to last me a lifetime."

"Well your Dad kept lecturing me at why I don't push you enough, or get you to write as many articles. Honestly, can you please think for a second that you're not the only one that Mitchum gives a hard time?" Casey said exasperatedly.

Logan hated to upset her, for he had known her forever and she did not fall at his feet. "I am sorry Casey" Logan said sincerely

"Apology accepted I know that Micthum is harsh sometimes, and that sometimes you just want to take a mental health day from work even I do sometimes. I just did not like him yelling at me for something you did. However, you will make it up to me by doing the next feature page."\

"Casey" Logan replied in an annoyed tone

"Don't Casey me, Mitchum's orders do you want him to yell at me again."

"Fine" As reluctant as he was for having to write an article he could not let other people yelled at because of him

"So where were you on Friday'" Casey said her tone becoming friendlier

"With a friend"

"Colin and Finn are here" Casey said excitedly she loved them

"Sorry to burst your bubble Case but they aren't"

"Was it Lenny or Seth?"

"Its no one you know Casey, she is someone new."

"She, so you blew off the paper for one of your conquests." Casey stated becoming exasperated again.

"Case relax, not very female I hang out with is a conquest and she is Rory Gilmore the new intern.'"

"Oh god, please do not tell me you slept with her, she actually wrote good articles."

"What makes you think I slept with her?"

"Because you're not the guy who meets a girl, and spend the rest of the evening playing solitaire."

"For your information she is not the girl who does one night stand, and you know that every girl I date does one night stands. I would never date a relationship girl you know that." Logan hated to have his reputation thrown into his face

You got me there; I remember some of your bunnies at your parents' parties"

"Plus she is here so please be civil" Logan's heart stopped as he saw her walk across the room she looked like a professional Audrey Hepburn, with her hair in a bun and her black suit . Her bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement and anticipation. Rory walked right to where Logan and Casey were taking. "See I knew you'd come Ace" Logan stated with a smirk.

"Don't act so smug Huntzburger my pro and con lists pointed to here."

"Keep telling yourself that Ace, I knew you couldn't resist my presence."

"Good your ego get any bigger Huntzburger"

"Hey, there is nothing wrong about having a big ego Ace."

Casey was relieved as she saw the back and forth banter of Rory and Logan, Rory did not have the brain dead personality of Logan's bed mates. Plus, it looked to Casey that if Logan ever settled down Rory would be a perfect match for him.

"I hate to interrupt but you must be Rory Gilmore, I am Casey Carter the editor, and run the place while Mitchum conquers the world. I hope Logan did not give you too much trouble."

"Nope Logan is no trouble at all, and nice to meet you." They professionally shook hands

"Come I will show you around, and Huntz I want that paper on my desk by Friday at noon, no later."

Logan watched them leave, and tried to stop himself from look so intently at Rory he could not have more then a friendship with this girl he reminded himself for the zillionth time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was sitting on her desk putting papers into different categories as Casey had instructed her too. Rory felt a sense of excitement that for a brief period of time, she would be out of the August doldrums and out there following her dream. After, meeting Logan and doing vast thinking over the weekend Rory no longer cared what Jess thought. Rory, had plenty of money to pay her bills for August, she had thrown the money in front of Jess that morning as she told him she had made her decision. Rory had walked out before Jess could give her a monosyllabic answer.

Rory had decided to take the internship for the mere reason that she needed to decide if journalism was right for her on her own, and not a decision influenced by her mother. Of course Rory shuddered at the thought of what if she decided she really loved journalism, how is she going to pay for school if she continued living in New York. Rory reminded herself to stop thinking about the future right now; she was going to focus on this internship and not on the big abyss that her life had taken.

Rory was surprised at how Logan had been a big factor in her decision, for over the weekend she had written Logan as a pro in her pro and con list. This surprised Rory, for she never included guys in her pro and con lists, with the exception of the Dean and Jess pro and con list at the beginning of her senior year, she should have listened to that list Rory thought for the zillionth time. Still, Rory never factored any one in her pro and con lists about the future, she did not even put Jess as a reason to go to Yale, and not that it mattered. Yet, without hesitation she put Logan's name under the New York Post, she guessed it was because she wanted them to continue their friendship. Logan in just one Friday had made her feel happiness that she had not felt in a long time. Logan was so cute to; she loved his tousled blond hair, his smile that lit up his whole face, and his expressive brown eyes that sparkled with mischief and compassion. Rory had to stop thinking of Logan's physical attributes they were giving her attributes, and Rory could not think of Logan that way for two reasons. The first reason was she had a boyfriend, and was not going to make the same mistake of lusting after another guy. That path had simply led her to misery. The second reason was that Logan told Rory that he did not do girlfriends, and that he dated multiple girls at once. Rory was not the type of girl to be one of the many either. A voice suddenly interrupted Rory's thoughts.

"Rory, Mitchum is summoning everyone for a staff meeting." Casey said.

"Okay" Rory replied nervously she was going to see Mitchum Huntzburger, one of the biggest newspaper tycoons in the newspaper industry. Oh god, how was she going to act?

Casey could sense Rory's discomfort, and wanted to ease it. "Relax Mitchum is not that bad, as long as you're not on his bad side things are smooth sailing."

"How do you get on his bad side," Rory replied nervously

"Nothing you need to worry about. Only people who dress unprofessionally, or write articles that have split infinitives, and are one dimensional. However, you don't have to worry about that your dressed pretty professional, and I've read your articles their well researched and not one split infinitive. The only thing that you might need to worry about is participation that to him is what makes someone a good journalist."

"Yeah, but I am just an intern and isen't kind of rude, for an intern on her first day to speak up in a board meeting."

"Rory I get what your saying, but unfortunately Mitchum does not believe that, for he believes that a journalist is someone who goes out there and is not afraid. Even if you disagree with him, Mitchum wants you to speak up. If Mitchum sees someone who doesn't participate it means he has no passion or talent for journalism. Believe, me there have been so many interns and staff members that like you were afraid to speak up, and Mitchum made me do his dirty work of firing them. I am just warning you so you won't make that mistake."

"Oh god" Rory started to panic

"Relax; its okay speaking out is like writing you just speak instead of write it out. It will be fine."

"But I am not prepared to speak out."

"Wow, you freak out easily in journalism there are going to be times when you have to go with the flow. Not everything is planned. "

Rory was touched by Casey sympathetic smile; she liked her she seemed to be like Paris without the neuroticism. "Okay I will try my best."

"Good girl."

Rory walked out of the meeting, trying to calm her nerves. It had gone over pretty well, although nervous at first she and a group of co workers had gotten into a friendly debate on new media. She actually spoke out and disagreed with a point that Mitchum had made.

While, Rory was getting coffee, she noticed Logan walking towards her. "Hey, Ace good job on telling my father the importance of new media. "

"Well, Casey says that speaking up is important otherwise he would let me go"

"Sounds like Mitchum" Logan said in a sarcastic tone

"He does not seem that bad, a little intimidating though. God I hope I didn't offend him. "

"Hey, in order to really offend my Dad your name would have to be Logan. Plus, my Dad had a glimmer of pride when you spoke out today, which is more then he has ever showed for me." Logan lightly touched her arm and Rory was once again surprised at how natural that had felt.

"I am sure he cares about you Logan.'"

"Yeah right, and please no more thoughts about him." His father was not his favorite topic.

"Hey, I know somewhere where they have really good coffee, and maybe you can help me on that issue Casey assigned me. I promise you I won't make you do it for me."

"Are you sure we can do that."

"Hey lunch time means you can go anywhere."

"Well, I can never say no to a good cup of coffee or a story.


	6. Wiped my Brow and Kept pushing you

Hi everyone nice to be back again. Thanks for the reviews I am not a review whore, but I would like to have a few more reviews even if its negative as long as its constructive. To answer people's question Rory will get rid of Jess and it will be a happy ending. These two chapters are going to be very pivotal in Rory making her decision towards Logan and Jess.

Friday August. 9. 2004 Noon

Four days had passed, and Rory was amazed at how quickly the days had passed. Rory loved the energy and bustle of working at a newspaper; after the neurotic quirks of Paris and Doyle, Rory was glad to have an editor who was more mellow and normal. Rory and Logan were now in the coffee shop discussing the article that they had just completed. Every day for the past week they would have coffee and lunch together during their lunch break. Rory still continued to be surprised at how in a week, they had become best friends. Rory was more than happy to help Logan on the article Casey assigned to him, since as an intern Rory was not assigned to write articles. Rory was impressed by Logan's writing, which was very articulate, thought out, and had a sophisticated humor as well. Rory was amazed that someone who appeared to have contempt for the paper would be so talented.

The four days at the New York Post had also given Rory an epiphany that while Rory loved writing and editing, she did not have the passion for speaking up in a crowd for long hours. Speaking up in meetings for a short amount of time was one thing, but to keep on talking on and on for hours really tired her out and got on her nerves. This was one of the reasons that Rory realized that she was no Christine Amanpour to be reporting in front of a camera for hours at a time. Rory was also not sure she wanted to be Christine Amanpour anymore; if she couldn't stand Jess's dusty apartment then how she was going to stand being in war torn countries. However, was Rory still cut out to be a journalist? Rory still didn't have an answer to that question. Rory dreaded thinking about those important question they were so complicated and involved more then a pro and con list.

"What's wrong you look a little deep in thought." This was a look Logan had seen on Rory a few times. She would be quiet in her own world, and would have the same down cast look in her eyes she had when he first saw her. There was something Rory was hiding from him, and Logan was anxious to find out. However, he was afraid if he asked her, Rory would only push him away and Logan did not want that.

"Nothing just tired you know from spending last night painstakingly editing the article. I hope Casey likes it."

Logan could tell that she was dodging the question as she usually did when she was upset. Logan was constantly baffled how in only one week he was able to read her so well. Logan,decided not to not push her in what was really bothering he did not want to make her mad. "Relax Ace when I showed it to Casey, this morning she was so giddy. I even told her to put your name on the byline and happily did so. In fact she even went and suggested that you help me with all my articles."

"Logan you should not have done that , you were the one who wrote the article and did the interviews. All I did was some editing, and wrote notes."

"Yeah, but they were a wide and extensive arrange of notes. People on the subway would try to steal them from me."

"Hey, don't mock my notes."

"I am not mocking your notes, it just simply amazes me on how someone who claims to have no interest in sports would write some in depth notes on why New York would be the perfect place to host the 2012 Olympics. "

"Hey I watched the Olympics this year mostly to mock at how the producers would try to find the biggest sob stories for the athlete's." Rory felt a twinge of sadness, she usually watched the Olympics with Lorelai. This year she had to watch them alone in the hot dirty apartment with Jess constantly MIA. Trying to forget her pathetic life Rory continued on the subject at hand. "Plus, for me a story is a story even with a topic that I do not like, or find particularly dull. Like once in my junior year at Chilton, Paris my sometimes friend sometimes enemy who was the editor of the paper assigned me an issue on cementing. ''

" I am guessing she was your enemy at the time."

"Yeah, she hated me then for some petty reason . Anyway I focused it on making the cementing article the best article on cementing ever and it worked. ''

"Wow, Ace you really are an Ace Reporter."

"I am really not to sure about it Logan.'' Rory replied honestly.

"Well you are a good writer Rory." Logan said sincerely

" So are you Logan."

"Well, don't tell my Dad or he will pull strings to make me graduate and to take over the company this year , instead of next year." Logan said in a shudder.

"Your secret is safe with me, but I think he does know that."

"Can we please not talk about my father." Logan said exasperatedly

"Alright"

"Rory can I ask you something?

"Sure go ahead how is your boyfriend like?

Oh god, Rory did not want to talk about Jess. "What makes you ask that?"

"Well, if its one thing I noticed about you Rory Gilmore is that you like to tell stories and about the people in your life even your mother with whom you are now fighting; yet, I haven't heard a story about the man who stole your heart and convinced you to change your life." Logan was curious to know about the guy, not because he was jealous he convinced himself. Also he could tell that Rory was not happy with the man by the tense look on her face.

"Well, Jess is handsome, smart, and a good kisser, what more can anyone ask for." Logan could tell by her tone, that she was acting like her teeth were being pulled, and that she was choosing her world carefully.

"Wow, Ace can you be any more vague, as a matter of fact this is the first time I ever seen you vague."

"Well, excuse me Logan for wanting to be private about my personal life." Rory replied testily she was hating this conversation, and that Logan seemed to be able to read her and that scared her.

"Hey, its not that I am asking you anything inappropriate."

Suddenly Rory's phone rang, interrupting their tense conversation. Rory felt relief, and felt it go away as she discovered who was he caller ID.

"Logan can you excuse." Rory said as she got up, from the table and went outside.

"Go ahead." Logan knew they had to reserve their conversation another time, he knew that something was bothering Rory when it came to her boyfriend. Other wise why would she get show panicked at the thought of describing him to a friend.

Just when the coast was clear Rory went outside and tentatively said. "Hi Mom"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am evil, ending on a cliff hanger but the next chapter will be a continuation of August 9, its going to be along day of tension, and good moments. I promise you will like it.


	7. Mama tried

I've edited some of the previous chapters so I hope that everything will be clearer. I can't believe I put Logan had blonde hair twice; I mean I love his hair but I should not have overemphasized that. I know there are some of you who don't like the idea of Rory and Lorelai having a strained relationship, and if you don't like it either skip this chapter or brace yourself. I will reconcile them, but after a really long time.

August 9th Noon

"Hi Mom"

"Honey, I am so glad to see you're alive in the mean streets of New York. How are you?"

That was odd Rory thought, Lorelai was talking to her in a light joking tone, not the cold distant one she had heard that summer.

"I am fine." A little happy too for the first time in a month and a half, Rory thought. Of course, Rory was not going to tell Lorelai that.

"Good and Jess?"

"He is fine too." Although, Rory did not know she had barely seen, or talked to him that week.

"Well, well for him. Everything around here has been crazy ever since the test run at the Inn. Did I ever tell you what happened the night of the test run at the Inn? That was one crazy night. "

"No, mom I don't believe you have." What was going on? Her mother was talking to her in the same light tone she had talked to her before they were estranged. Also, telling her stories and anecdotes which she stopped sharing that summer. Usually, the phone conversations would only involve a bunch of "How's'' and "fines.''

"That night required band aids and a camera; because you know whenever Kirk is involved you must always have to have band aids and a camera."

Rory chuckled nervously.

"Well, I guess first I should tell you the reason I called, before I tell you the story of the test run. Honey I want to tell you, how proud I am of you."

"Mom what are you talking about?"

"The New York Post, congratulations babe you did it."

"Well, I saw Lane at the diner, since she has been working extra shifts now that Luke's been helping Liz at the fair. Anyway, she appeared to be debating on whether or not to tell me something. "

Oh, god Lane was the only person from her old life, which Rory still called and emailed mostly, because she did not judge her. Rory should have remembered her mother's closeness with Lane. Rory did not want her mother to know about the internship, it was suppose to be Rory's own experience only.

"I know I've been giving you tough love about coming to New York with Jess without a plan. I felt that everything we worked for was gone, but tough love paid off and I know you seem to be getting back on the right track. Pretty soon you will be back at Yale where you belong."

Unbelievable, Rory thought her mom seemed to believe that just because Rory was doing something professional she would go back to being her best friend. Well, this was not going to happen. "Mom this internship does not mean I am going back to Yale in the fall. Plus I am not even sure I want to be Christine Amanpour anymore. "

"Don't be silly, you wanted all of this, since you were three years old."

"Well, I am not sure if it was me who wanted all of that. You were the one who introduced me to the Ivy leagues and Christine Amanpour. No person fewer than ten dreams of becoming a foreign correspondent. Plus, mom even if I do go back to Yale I don't know if I can ever forgive you. "

"Forgive me for what? You were the one who ran away." Lorelai spat annoyed

"Forgive you, for going back on the promise you made for the first 18 years of my life. The promise that you would support me in whatever I wanted to do with my life. You broke the promise mom the minute I choose to do something difference than our so called plan. You barely called me anymore, and when you did you were so cold." Rory was on the verge of tears as she was spilling it all out.

"Honey, what I meant was that I would support what you wanted within reason. Not irrationally running off to New York with that punk; even, Luke thinks he is no good for you."

"Well, regardless of what you think about Jess, you could have at least remembered that I was your daughter, and needed the support of her mother. Instead, you acted like some jilted friend almost cut me off. "

"Rory I was not trying to cut you off, I was trying to give you space to figure things out. Don't you know how hard it would be for me to call you without voicing my disapproval? "

"How typical of you mom love arguing when you disagree. When you can't argue you cut people off. Well, guess what mom life is not about arguing. "With that Rory slammed the phone. Rory fought the urge not to cry, she missed her mother and her best friend. However, she could not forgive Lorelai for not supporting her. Rory did not know what to do, so she started to walk away she did not want to talk to Logan right now. He could read her to well, and Rory couldn't open up to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had watched Rory on the phone through the window. The phone call appeared to upset her he could tell from the look on her face. Logan wanted to go up and comfort her, for he hated seeing her so upset; he was also curious to know what had made her sad. He then noticed that Rory had slammed the phone, and appeared to be on the verge of tears. He then saw her, absently walk away. Logan got up immediately and grabbed the purse that she had forgotten.

Logan had caught up with Rory almost quickly; he was grateful that he had been on the track team at Andover. "Ace"

"What" Rory, said absently as she turned around.

"You forgot your purse I would keep it but light blue is not my color."

Rory did not appear to be amused, or to offer any witty remark. "Well thank you" Rory took her purse, and continued to walk away.

"Rory"

"What"

"Your going in the wrong away, the paper is that way" Logan pointed in the opposite direction.

"Well thank you." Rory said testily could Logan not see that she wanted to be left alone.

"Ace, please tell me what's wrong maybe I could help." Logan's voice was filled with concern.

"You can't help me Logan, I just had a fight with my mother and I wanted to be left alone."

Logan knew bits and pieces about the conflict between Lorelai and Rory, and he knew from experience that one after an argument with a parent needed to be left alone. "Rory, I am not going to force you to open up to me. In fact you don't have to talk to me at all just come here." Logan extended his arms out.

"Why so you can comfort me, and make all my problems go away? Is this how you with your conquests it's pathetic?"

Logan felt a surge of anger going into him, he was only trying to be her friend and she had judged him. "Don't judge me by my reputation I thought you knew me better." He shouted.

"How do I know you Logan, it's only been a week. Their have been people in my life like my mother who I thought I knew for years, and then I realized I did not know them at all. "

Logan felt his anger crumble a little bit, this girl obviously had major trust issues. "Rory I am not those people I consider you a very close friend. I know that strange after a week, but I never liked normal it's so overrated. And, for the record I never hugged the girls I date were usually busy doing other activities."

Rory laughed Logan was so sweet and sincere, and she had let her anger out at him. God, she really needed to learn to keep her anger in check. "Logan I am so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Its okay Ace, just come here"

Rory went over towards him, and pulled her into his arms. He rubbed circles on her back; she leaned against him and rested her head on his chest. Logan was surprised at how well she fit into his arms; he never knew that just holding someone could be so special. He tried to push the feelings of how intoxicating her flowery perfume was, sweet but subtle.

Rory could not believe at how perfect she felt in his arms. She felt at home and where she should be. There was something special of a man holding you with no ulterior motives; she felt the feeling of serenity that nothing could go wrong as long as she was in his arms. Rory, tried to push the feelings of the feel of his strong arms on her body, and the intoxicating smell of his musky Calvin Klein perfume. "Logan"

"Yeah Ace"

"You were right I am happy here"

"I knew you would be Ace."

"We should go staff meeting should begin any minute."

"Your right Ace."

They both started to head back trying to ignore the feelings they had felt in their embrace. When they got to the lobby Logan had an idea. "Ace"

"Yeah"

"A few of my old friends are in town, and I was wondering if you would like to join as at the pub tonight. "

"I don't know Logan bar hopping is really not my thing."

"We don't just drink we talk about our wild days, and our friends Rosemary and Juliet will be there so you won't be the only girls. Plus their really good at cheering people up after a fight with parents. "

"Yeah, but Logan I don't like taking the journey from Brooklyn to Manhattan at night. "

"I know which is why Frank will take you there and back."

"I don't want to trouble him."

"You won't Frank has family there, you give him an opportunity to visit them."

"Okay Logan I will come with you." Rory said after a mental pro and con list. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

7.00-8.00

Rory in her bathrobe was looking through boxes she had not unpacked when she had moved into Jess's apartment, so far she hated every single thing in her wardrobe. She did not why; she felt this desire to look good tonight. It was just Logan and his friends; she did not want to look good for him she reminded herself for the 100 time. It was just inherent she justified herself, she kept examining her clothes they were all either too casual, to professional, or only for Friday night dinners. The heat in the apartment and the smell of mold was really getting to her. Rory was grateful though that she was not sharing a room with Jess, his room had boxes sprawled all over the place and even some in the living room. Jess would not listen to her when she told him to put them away. Where as, Rory's unpacked boxes were in a neat row. Suddenly, Rory's eyes came upon a silky pink fabric; Rory lifted the top up and noticed a v shape sleeveless top that she had borrowed from Lorelai. Rory smiled the top would look perfect with her shiny black pants, and the one caret diamond necklace Emily had given her for Christmas.

Rory started to look through her cosmetic bag, when she noticed a curling iron. Rory sighed, it was one of those moments where she wised to Lorelai or Lane to tell her if her hair looked better curly or straight. She pondered, and decided to go through with it she had missed her long hair through out the year. Now her hair had finally grown enough so she could do thing with it such as curling it, which she hadn't done since high school.

8.00 p.m.

Rory finished applying her lipstick in the mirror; Logan told her that Frank would pick her up around 8 and she needed to be ready in time. Rory checked herself in the mirror one last night she could honestly say that she looked good, and Rory was not the girl who often felt good about her appearance. She was a very modest girl most of the time. Rory made her way into the living room and what she saw surprised her. Jess was right there sitting on the couch, which was odd since he usually did not come home until after midnight.

"Hey, look really nice Rory."

"Thank you." Rory was surprised at Jess's compliment.

"Well I have a very big surprise for you; I got tickets for us to go see the Foo fighters tonight."

"Wow that is very thoughtful." Rory was very surprised Jess had never made plans for the two of them to do together. Even in the first three weeks, where things were good between them on the surface.

"I glad you like it, because Chris got a very good deal for these tickets he and Matt will be there too if you don't mind."

"I don't" Although, Rory hated those guys they were constantly stoned, and belittled anyone who had a different music tastes than they did. Still, her boyfriend was willing to do something with her, even if she had to endure his moronic friends. Friends oh god, she was to meet Logan and his friends that night. Logan, she thought who had been nothing but a friend to her, who had at least acknowledged her presence. The decision was so obvious for Rory. "Jess this was really sweet, but I already have plans for tonight." Rory knew this was not going to end well, Jess did not take no for an answer.

"What, friend could possibly more important than me?"

"He is not more important than you his name is Logan; he works at the paper with me. I am just going hang out with me and his friends. I made plans with them first and I am not going to cancel on them last minute."

"It's a guy you're cheating on me. That explains you coming home at three in the morning, and now dressing up. "

He was so unbelievable. "I am cheating on you; I just happen to have plans on the one day you decided to be considerate. Plus, you spend way more time with Chris and Matt than you do with me and I have never accused you of cheating.

"Chris and Matt are not girls, and at least I am the only one trying in this relationship."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rory was starting to get really mad.

"You don't sleep with me, and right now you make bail on the plans I made for us."

God was sex all Jess cared about. "You jerk, I gave you my virginity and you bailed."

"Rory I was scared, I told you a million times it won't happen again."

"Well excuse me for not believing you, and you're a hypocrite too."

"How am I hypocrite?"

"When we first moved in together, I would constantly come up with plans for the two of us together. However, you always said you were busy with plans. Well, guess what Jess right now I have plans. Don't say I never try again."

Rory slammed the door really hard; she had been really excited for this night. However, Jess felt the need to ruin it for her. She went outside and saw Frank; she got into the limo and leaned against the black chair. She hated herself, for thinking that maybe Jess had been right about spending time with him instead of Logan. After all wasn't he her boyfriend?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August 9th in this story is not over. This story will be a Sophie Rory just sometimes has the symptom that girls in bad relationships have, that maybe it was their fault. She will hopefully come to this epiphany soon. Next chapter will be the limo boys.


	8. A Strong Male Lead

Thanks for all the thoughtful reviews they mean a lot to me. Oh most of the last names I used, I got from the OC and Rosemary's last name is from the IT girl which is a spin off the book series gossip girl. I don't own Gilmore girls if I did Rory and Logan would have never broken up, and I would be rich. Plus, this is the first time I ever wrote Colin/Finn/Rosemary/Juliet so try and go easy on me. They have crazy personalities that are sometimes very hard to write. The same with Lorelai, but in this story it's easy cause they don't get along, at least for now.

August 9th, 2004 Evening Hours.

Logan was sitting at a table in the Saloon one of the hottest clubs on the Upper East Side one needed to be on an exclusive guest list in order to get in. Logan was with his friends, Colin McCree, Finn Cooper, Rosemary Vernon, and Juliet Roberts.

Stacey Bunny, a girl Logan had a fling with while back came up to Logan's table and sat on his lap. "Logan lets go grind on the dance floor." Stacey whispered in a sultry voice.

"Sorry Stacey, but I really don't feel like dancing."

Stacey then started to insistently kiss his neck. "Then let's blow this joint, and head over to your place Tiffany Humphrey says you have a Jacuzzi."

It ceased to amaze him, how these girls could trade information about him, and not have it bother them. It was like he was some fancy object, which they all lusted for. "I am sorry Stacey tonight it's just me and my friends."   
Logan did not want to hook up with a girl, when Rory was coming. He did not want to make Rory feel uncomfortable while he was running off with some girl, and Rory was alone with a group of kids she hardly knew. This was the reason, Logan justified himself. Not the fact that Stacey and the other two girls, who made a move on him, did not have Rory's sparkly blue eyes or shiny porcelain skin. No, that was not the reason Logan thought.

"But, Logan you've never said no to me before." Stacey pouted

"Look I'll call you, and will hook up next weekend or later this week." The best way to get rid of a girl was to promise you'd call them.

"You promise?"

"I promise I will call you." Although, Logan knew that by tomorrow he would have forgotten about her.

Stacey gave him a quick kiss, and got up from his lap. "Well, I'll hold you to that." She walked in this sexy walk hoping Logan would turn his back, and watch her walk away. Instead, Logan turned his attention back to Colin and Finn.

Once, Stacey had vanished from the vicinity. Finn cried out. "Ladies and gentlemen this is the third lady of the hour, in which the legendary Logan Huntzburger shot down."

Colin laughed. "Yeah, what is the problem tonight Bunny has the reputation of being a hop in the sack."

Logan shrugged. "Yeah well I had her in bed a few times; she is not as bouncy as people say."

"Ewe, can we please not talk about the girls you losers tend to screw."

"I agree with Rosemary, it's completely barbaric."

"Finn that is the 10th time you agreed with me this evening, and the 10th time I am telling you I am not going home with you."

"Keep telling yourself that love."

"Enough guys I really want to hear about the special girl, that Logan keeps glancing at the door floor. Juliet piped in, for she had never seen Logan wait for a girl with such anticipation for.

"She is not this special girl; she is just this friend who works at the paper with me."

"You know with the starry look in your man, I am beginning to think you're as friends with her as Romeo is to Juliet. " Said, Colin.

"Or Peter Parker is to Mary Jane." Rosemary pointed out.

"Or Noah is to Allie in the Notebook, I saw that movie this weekend.' Said Juliet.

Oh I love this game. "Or, as Homer is to Marge."

Guys, enough Rory and I are just friends and nothing more. Now excuse me, because now I see her. Logan saw her by the door; she looked beautiful in her tight pink top and the curls that danced around her face. However, even from a far away distance Logan could see the far away look in her eyes. The bouncer was talking to her, but Rory was standing there frozen.

Rory just stood there unaware that she was holding up the line. "Miss, can you please tell us your name so we can let you in." The bouncer had said that for the third time, but Rory kept thinking on whether she should be at the club or not. The fight with Jess kept replaying in her head; maybe she should call Jess and apologize. She could easily get a cab to take her to the concert. After all, Jess was the guy that Rory had given up everything for. She was given up an attempt to salvage her and Jess's relationship, for another guy. Logan was just a friend, but maybe Jess was right Rory should not have a deep connection with another guy. Then, she remembered all the times Jess had bailed on her; and how nice to her Logan had been that week. God she hated Jess for confusing her so much? Suddenly Logan's voice came out and said, "She is with me."

'Thank you Mr. Huntzburger." The bouncer said in a relieved tone.

Rory walked along side Logan, Logan noticed how downcast and absentminded. Logan stopped and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rory are you okay?"

"I am fine" Rory absently said

"You don't look fine Rory" Logan observed

God, why did Logan have to read her so well? However, Rory was not going to make the same mistake of letting her anger out at him. "I just had an argument with Jess he surprised me with concert tickets for tonight; however I decided to come here instead. I am fine, but a little worn out from the drama."

"Wow, it's been a rough day of fights for you Ace, I am so sorry." Logan replied sincerely, this girl did not deserve having people be so hard on her, or to make her so upset.

Rory looked at Logan, and could not believe that Jess had made her feel so guilty for being friends with this kind guy. Girls and guys could be friends, didn't Jess ever learn that. "Its okay Logan you did not cause the fights, nor could you prevent them."

"Well, I should have told you to invite him; or you could have called and said you had plans. I would have understood."

Rory hated herself for making Logan feel so guilty. "Its okay Logan, Jess is not very comfortable around new people. Plus, Jess has canceled on plans with me before so I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine.

"Ice baby." Logan smiled; Logan could feel that Rory's boyfriend was a jerk. Any guy who took his Ace for granted was not worth her time. His Ace, the alcohol must really be getting to him.

"Yeah, well what goes around comes around."

"Do you want to go outside; maybe you might not be too comfortable with a group tonight."

"No it is okay Logan, I am okay now."

"You sure?"

Rory could not believe that after just one moment with Logan, she had felt so much better. "Yeah let's go."

They both walked to their table where Finn immediately stood up. "Do I know you ravishing beauty?"

"No I don't believe we met."

Logan smiled. "Rory this is Colin Mcree, Rosemary Vernon, Juliet Roberts, and this forward Aussie is Finn Cooper." They all smiled, and said hi. Rory was relieved that all seemed to be polite. Rory sat in between Logan and Rosemary. Logan's hand rested against her back, Rory found his physical contact to be very comforting. The whole gang appeared to be very much aware of the unspoken intimacy between Rory and Logan. Finally Colin spoke. "Rory have we lost Logan to the dark side?"

"What ever do you mean?"

"We mean has he stopped being the King of Sloth, Logan has a talent of doing nothing."

"King of the Sloth, how come you never told me" Rory turned her head to face Logan.

"I thought everybody knew that, and Finn my rep is still intact."

"That's true Casey has to force articles out of him."

"Good I am glad, and how is the lovely Casey?

"She is fine, and still married." Logan said.

"Casey is married?"

"Finn you were at her wedding last year." Rosemary pointed out.

"All these weddings they're all the same. However, I think that might have been the one where I hooked up with that bridesmaid Alexandra she was hot.

Alexandra is not hot; she is one of the biggest sluts on the Upper East Side. She claims that she is with this guy Liam, but this does not stop her from putting her tongue down other guys' throats." Rosemary said in an exasperated tone.

"Jealous love?'

"You wish."

Juliet turned to Rory. "Pay no attention to them, they have been dancing around each other since grades school. "

"No I have not." Rosemary's face was flushed.

"Enough guys." Logan was not in the mood for the Rosemary Finn show tonight.

"So Rory tell us a little bit about your self. Logan hardly ever brings new friends to the group." Rosemary asked.

"Nothing interesting I grew up in Stars Hollow a small town outside of Hartford. In high school I went to Chilton Prep, because the school had more AP classes to get me into Harvard, which became Yale. I am not going to Yale next year because my boyfriend told me drop everything and come to NY."

"That guy must be special, for you two to change your life." Said Juliet

"You have a boyfriend I am crushed love."

Oh god, why did she have to mention she had a boyfriend. "Guys its really no big deal. "

"You know you should have brought your boyfriend here I would have wanted to see if the lad was good enough for you."

"What are you going to do Finn, ask him in what his intentions are in a fatherly voice like you did to Mike?" Mike was a guy that Rose had dated briefly last year.

"Well, obviously I am glad I did Rose the man was clearly not good enough for you."

"Finn, you scared him away."

I hate to burst your bubble Finn, but Jess does go for playful interrogation. He might end up kicking your ass. "

"Got violent tendencies Ace?" Logan's voice was dripping with concern if that guy did so much as harm this girl he would pay.

"No, Logan he is pugnacious sometimes, but he would never hurt me. " At least not physically Rory thought, but she wanted the conversation about her love life to end.

"So, Ace I've been meaning to ask you this why is the town called Stars Hollow?''

"It's because of this legend where two star crossed were led by the stars to meet in the center of the town."

"Aw, that is so romantic" Juliet swooned.

"More like sappy." Colin said in a sarcastic tone, which would have made Luke proud.

"Oh, what do you know about love Mr. Sweater vest."

"Juliet there is no such things as love, my father is on his eighth marriage, and my mother is on her third. Plus, based on what I know of none of our parents are in love."

"Wow, Colin could you be any more cynical?" Juliet replied.

"Juliet I hate to say this, but Colin has a point. " The whole gang looked at Rory in astonishment for Rory appeared to be the type of person who would believe in love.

"I thought you said you had a boyfriend." Rose pointed out.

OMG, Rory felt she had said too much. "Yeah, but I don't know if that's love we only got back together in May. Almost everyone I know has had bad luck in love. My mother was engaged to my lit teacher a wonderful guy, but she was not in love with him. My parents had broken up when they were seventeen because my mom did not want to drag my Dad down with her pregnancy. My parents tried to rekindle their love, but my Dad got his ex girlfriend pregnant. Now my mom is alone, and my Dad is stuck in an unhappy marriage. My best friend Lane and her boyfriend split up, because they could not handle long distance. Now, my grandparents who have been married almost 40 years have separated."

"Wow that is some heavy stuff love." Finn observed.

"Richard and Emily split up?" Logan was surprised because Richard and Emily had always seemed close for a society couple.

"Yes, but you cannot tell anyone it is suppose to be a secret."

"My lips are sealed Ace." Logan knew that Rory feelings of love also had to do with her boyfriend. However, he was not going to say that; Logan was still going to try and change her mind. "Rory your right Connecticut is not exactly the ideal place for love, but that does not mean it does not exist."

"Says the playboy." Rory replied sarcastically.

Your right Ace I am not a good example and neither are my parents. However, I have seen love work between my sister Honor and her boyfriend Josh. They have been together for almost three years, even though my mother hates him because he is of new money. Also, there is Casey and her husband Tim, they got married last year and been together two years prior."

"Yes, Logan but they are both young couples, and young people tend to get flighty." Colin replied refusing to back down from his cynicism.

"Well, Colin my grandparents are still happily married." Rose pointed out.

"So were mine." Logan stated, remembering remembering how much more pleasant his grandfather was when his grandmother was still alive.

"Logan that was a different generation, people got married for different reasons."

Rory still found herself agreeing with Colin, but she not want to continue the conversation it was too personal. "Finn can you get me an alcoholic beverage?"

"I thought you said you did not drink." Logan asked surprised

"Well, I changed my mind wanted to try something new."

"Okay but only one drink because inexperienced drinkers tend to be the worst.

"I know." Remembering about her first drink in Florida in Paris, it had seemed to happen another life time ago.

"So love what is your favorite beverage."

"Practically anything that has caffeine in it. "

"I know just the thing for you I will be right back."

"You will like what Finn brings you the man should be a bartender." Colin said.

Minutes later Finn came back. "Here love this is an Irish coffee."

Rory looked like the drink; it looked like mocha with whipped cream and sprinkles. Rory took a sip out it, and was surprised on how delicious it was. "Yum, this is good. " With that, Rory proceeded to enjoy the rest of the evening. Logan could see that Rory was going to ignore their previous conversation on love, but Logan was convinced that one of these days he would show her that love does exist.

Hours passed by, and Rory found herself immensely enjoying herself. Unlike, Jess's friends Logan's friends would constantly find ways to include her. Logan's friends were also fun, funny, intelligent, and good at debating.

"Well, love I am going to go talk to the girl by the bar. She looks like she could use some of my charm."

"In that case I better go and follow Finn; I don't want another Florida incident." Colin got up and followed him.

"Florida incident?" Rory asked.

"During the spring break season, Finn was flirting with this Christian girl from Alabama, and almost got beaten up by her boyfriend and his bible study buddies. "

"Rory started to laugh. "Somehow I am not surprised."

"Good girl I stopped being surprised at the stunts Finn pulled years ago." Rose said; "Speaking of which I am going to go dance, Juliet keep an eye on me in case my inebriated self goes home with Finn."

"I guess I better keep an eye on you, you two behave. "

Rory and Logan found themselves sitting alone on the table. Logan offered his hand and asked. "So Ace dance?"

"Alright."

They both got up and went to the center of the floor. Logan put one arm around her waist, and his hand had his finger intertwined her fingers. The music had then switched to tempo, so Logan had to spin her around a couple of times. Rory was not used to this kind of dancing but she and Logan danced well; maybe her father had been right years ago dancing reguired a strong male lead.

"Did I ever tell you how great you look tonight?"

"A girl could never get tired of hearing that." Rory felt her in entire body melt into a puddle she did not know why it was just a compliment.

"Thanks for inviting me here; I really like your friends. "

"Well, they liked you too, and their now your friends as well."

"Well, that will explain Rosemary and Juliet insisting that I would go back to school shopping with them."

"Although, I think they would be more concerned with buying a BCBG bag, then pens and pencils."

"Its important for you to buy the right pens and pencils? Logan said amused at her little quirks.

"Hey do not mock, do you want to borrow a pen and paper from someone else the first day of school."

"I was not mocking, and does this mean your going back to Yale come fall."

"No Logan I was only talking hypothetically."

"Right lets just dance." The music become slow, they both swayed torwards the rhythem trying to ignore or think about the things unsaid.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August, 10th 4.00 Am

Rory and Logan were waking up the stairs of Rory's apartment. Rory felt a feeling of déjà vu this was the same thing that they had done last Friday night. Rory still felt the same emotions of comfort and safety.

"Well you were right nothing is as bad as Finn's Passion of the Christ except for Finn's passion of the Christ. "

"I am always right Ace."

I believe your ego has just gotten bigger Logan."

"Hey people said good things come out of men with big egos."

"I won't reveal my sources Ace."

"You're completely making it up Logan."

"No just using journalistic integrity.'' Logan said with a smirk.

Rory would find that smirk to be annoying and adorable at the same time. "Why do I find it hard to believe you Logan?"

"Because you don't know I as well as you think."

They both started to laugh, until they noticed Rory's door. "Well, this is me, thanks for walking me here Logan you really did not have to do that."

"Well, it's late and you know how the guys are without crack." Rory laughed, although he was right they did tend to smash things downstairs normally when they did have their supply of substances.

"Ace, no offense but do you ever think of moving this place is a dump."

All the time Rory thought, but she was not going to tell this to Logan. "New York is expensive and this apartment was the only thing in our price range. At least that's what Jess keeps telling me; and, Jess loves New York too much to ever consider moving. Plus, you should have seen the apartment Jess had before. Four guys on crummy moldy mattresses I had to sleep there for a week and it was a nightmare. Rory shudder at the memory. So it is what it is. "

"It does not have to be what it is." Suddenly the door slung open revealing a very angry looking Jess.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry did not mean to leave it at a cliffhanger I just need to work on the last section better. By, the way the last name of the girl named Bunny is from Jen Bunny on MTV reality show the Hills.


	9. The gloves come off

Thank you everyone for the reviews your two kind

Thank you everyone for the reviews; you're too kind. Do not worry, Jess will be gone sooner then you guys think. Oh, by the way, the club "The Saloon" really does exist in New York, too. I hope in this story I don't offend people who live in Brooklyn. I am not writing the story to say Brooklyn is a bad area. It's just the apartment Jess and Rory live is in a bad part, or is basically a bad-looking apartment.

August, 10th 2004. 4:00 A.M.

The door opened, revealing a very angry-looking Jess. Logan stepped aside, not wanting to get involved in something that might not be his business.

"Damn it, Rory you actually have the audacity to bring your lover boy to our apartment!" Jess yelled.

_Oh, my God_, Rory thought. Jess was basically accusing her of cheating in front of her friend. Had she ever given Jess a reason not to trust her? "He is not my lover boy, he is my friend who was nice enough to walk me to our dangerous apartment."

"Oh. Please," Jess sneered. "I know these rich guys; they pretend to charm you in order to get in your pants, and they minute they have you they drop you like a hot potato."

"Oh, my God, Jess, you have basically described yourself."

"What the hell are you talking about, Rory?" Jess's voice was at the top of his lungs, and Logan could have sworn that it would have been heard all the way to Queens. His original assumptions were; right this guy did not deserve her.

"You might not have a trust fund, Jess, but you are just like the supposed rich guys you described. You flirted with me, and worked hard to try and steal me away from Dean. I am not saying it was your fault. I am the idiot who fell for it. Logan is a trust fund boy, and so are his other two friends Colin and Finn, but they never made a serious move on me or bad mouthed you. Plus, now that you have me, you barely spend any time with me."

"Well, I am a busy man, Rory. I can't spend every moment with you."

"Oh, please, you do not spend any minute with me. One time, one freaking time, you happened to make plans with me, Jess. However, that does not matter, now. Jess, I have never cheated on you."

"I find that hard to believe, since you chose to spend a night with him."

"I just hung out with him. It was innocent!"

"What about the time you kissed me when you were still with Dean?"

"I was seventeen, Jess, and confused. Plus, I don't recall you complaining then. "

"Yes, but how do I know you will not do the same thing to me? How do I know that you are not a slutty person?"

Rory gasped at the last two words that came from his mouth. Rory felt that she was going to break down at any second.

Logan could not take it anymore; he went up right in front of Jess.

"Oh, Richey Rich is towering over me, how original."

"Don't talk smart with me, Jess," Logan threatened.

"Oh, I am really scared! What are you going to do smack me?" Jess mocked.

"I would love to, but you are not worth it, man."

"Man, you're such a chicken." Jess was about to put his fist out to punch Logan, but Logan grabbed it in time. Then he grabbed Jess and leaned him up against the wall. "Trust me, Jess, you do not want to mess with me; I don't ever want to hear you talk to her like that again."

"I can talk to her in any way I want. It's a free country," Jess replied snidely. God, what did Rory see in this guy?

"Well, if you're going to be an ass, then I might as well explain myself. You have no idea how lucky you are. That girl is beautiful, smart, and unique. Any straight guy would kill to go out with her, but you don't appreciate her and you treat her like crap. I can't force her to leave you, Jess, but I can promise you that if I ever hear you call her or make any associations to the word slut, I will make sure you will never find work again. My father has connections—not just to newspapers and publishing houses, but to top officials who work in restaurants, stores, you name it. And then, finally, me and ten of my friends will beat you down. Do I make myself clear?"

Jess just stood there with his eyes full of fear.

"Well, I'd better go, see you on Monday, Rory."

Rory nodded slowly, but did not say a word. Logan walked past the dingy hallway. He hated leaving her there, but he did not know how to convince her to leave. After Logan left, Rory walked past Jess to her room. Rory felt the heat engulf her and a sweat come to her forehead. Logan had seen Jess at his worst, and had defended her. Rory's heart soared on what Logan had said to Jess. However, know she knew that she had to distance herself from Logan he knew too much.

--

As Logan got into the limo, he kept thinking of the scene he had witnessed. Logan could always sense that Rory was unhappy with the guy and, from the few things he had heard from Rory, he could tell that the guy did not appreciate her. However, Logan never imagined that Jess would actually talk like that to her, like she was trash. Based on what Logan had seen, he could tell that this was not the first time Jess had acted like this. Logan could tell that Jess would mess with Rory's mind; this would explain her almost agreeing with Jess to not take the internship when he had first met her. Or the sad look in her eyes she had when he first met her. He really needed to talk to someone about this. Suddenly, he had a good idea on whom the right person would be.

"Um, Frank, we're not going home."

--

August 10. 6:00 A.M.

Casey was in her office going over the layout for the next issue; she was shocked when she saw Logan walk in. Logan would never come to the paper at 6 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday, when he did not have to be there. Casey was about to make a joke about it, but then she noticed that Logan's eyes looked tired and blood-shoot.

"Logan, are you all right, would you like a seat?" She gestured to the seat in front of her desk.

"Yeah, a seat would be good." Logan sat down. "And, yes I am all right. I just don't think someone else is."

"Who?"

"Rory." Logan's voice was filled with concern

"Oh, Logan, did you break her heart?" Casey asked rather harshly, but immediately regretted it.

"No, she is just my friend, okay."

"Right, sorry. I just get worried sometimes."

"I understand."

"So, what is the problem with Rory? Is she hurt?" Casey asked with concern.

"No, nothing like that."

"So what is the problem with Rory?"

"Casey, can I ask you something personal, before I tell you what is going on?"

"Depends on what it is, Logan."

"Remember around four years ago when I was dating Honor's moronic friend Claude?"

Casey laughed really hard. "How can I forget, Logan? I hear her say this to guests at your parents' and my parents' holiday parties: 'remember when Logan and I dated ages ago when he drove a z3?'" Casey said this in Claude's ditzy voice. "She makes it sound like you guys dated more than, what, three days?"

"A week, but that is not the point. The point is that one time at my house, Claude and I were sitting on the couch and Walker happened to be there."

Casey interrupted him. "Logan, please be quick with this story, I have not spoken to Claude and Four Nose Jobs since the year 2000 for a reason."

"I thought Walker had three nose jobs?"

"She had one last year, and according to what Honor told me, it was not a very good one. So she is thinking of getting another one." They both laughed.

When Logan cleared his throat, he finally said, "Well, anyway, Walker, as usual, was telling Claude which guy to hook up with. And when Claude mentioned Donny Crane, who you were dating at the time, Walker apparently said, 'no, he hits Casey.'"

"Well, that did not stop her from climbing into bed with him, when we were still together."

"What?"

"Yep, that's why we broke up, and that girl has no shame."

"Casey, was what they were saying true, or was it just me being drunk and imagined it?"

Casey softly said. "It's true. It did not happen the whole time we were dating. Just the last two months before we broke up because of the cheating. He was angry that after graduation he was working at his father's law firm, or me for wanting to go into newspapers instead of going into a social charity organization like a nice society girl. He would take his anger out a few times on my face."

Logan could not believe this; to imagine someone as strong as Casey being in that type of relationship was hard. "Oh, Casey, why were you still with him?"

"Lots of bad reasons, Logan. Being younger, scared, remembering the person Donny was before the hitting. Plus, my parents loved him, and he was one of the few things we agreed on. Also when you're in this type of relationship, Logan, it negatively messes with your head. However, it's behind me now, and over a year later I met a wonderful man who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. It still took me a while to really trust love again. Anyway, what does my past relationship have to do with Rory?"

"Because I believe Rory is in a bad relationship too. I met her boyfriend this morning and he was a jerk. Who knows, maybe he could have hurt her."

"Logan, there are many guys out there who are jerks, but that does not mean they all hit their girlfriends."

"I know, Casey, but I saw him talk to her like she was trash. You had to be there to hear it."

"Well, he might be emotionally abusive, but not physically abusive. I know the signs of being battered, Logan. Wearing a huge amount of makeup, for instance. I have never seen Rory wear a lot of cover up, or heavy clothing. There is also being afraid of physical contact. I have seen the way Rory lets you put your hand on her shoulder sometimes. Rory would never be able to do that if she was in an abusive relationship. When I was with Donny, I would always flinch away when someone touched me even for a little bit."

"I understand, Casey, but can you please talk to her?"

"Logan, it might push her away."

"I know, but I hate her being in that type of relationship. Plus, I don't think she would listen if it came from me. Please, Casey." Casey looked at him; she had not seen Logan look this concerned about someone since he was thirteen and she and Honor had been in a car accident.

"Alright, Logan, I will talk to her, but do not expect miracles."

"Thank you, Casey, just promise me you will try."

"I will."

--

Sorry this was not my best update.


	10. August Melts The Fairytale

Thanks for all the reviews guys, who you are too kind for those of you who just subscribe to my story I want to hear from you too. Like what makes you want to get weekly updates from me, because I have more subscribers then reviewers. The last chapter between the fight of Jess and Logan I had issues with I did not want to have a rerun of the S3 keg fight between Dean and Jess. Logan even in 2004 would be more mature then they were to do that. I still do not think it turned out the way I wanted it in my head, so I am sorry for that.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rory found herself on a living room table in some weird apartment. This was not hers she thought neither was the Renaissance coarse reader on the table with notes, and yellow and pink highlighters. Why was she studying she was not in school? She took another glance at her surroundings. There was a huge kitchen, and a large living room with a telescope, a knight, and pool table. The apartment had a strange masculine feel oh god did she get drunk and sleep at some guys apartment. Some upper middle class guy the apartment appeared to be fancy too. Rory glanced out the window and gasped outside was the old campus of Yale. What was she doing in New Haven? Did her mother conspire with her grandparents to bring her back to Yale; this would explain the fancy apartment. However, what about the pool table and all the masculine stuff, she doubted Emily Gilmore would put a pool table in an apartment. She looked outside again, and saw snow glistening in the streets this was weird and impossible never snowed in August. She then realized that she was in some other dimension or time. Rory went to check how the bathroom in this universe looked, nice she thought with a glass on the bathtub for privacy. Rory gasped when she looked into the full-length mirror her hair was longer and she had bangs. Her outfit was also more stylish than what she usually wore. She apparently was some fashionable alternate universe Rory suddenly heard a door open. Rory went to the living room where she saw Logan coming through. What was Logan doing here, was he in the alternate universe too? "Still, studying me sees I got you some coffee and cookies it's not from Luke's, but it's from the coffee cart our special place." _

_Instead of asking Logan what he was doing here, she simply said. "My hero" she did not know why it seemed now that her words and thoughts were now of the alternate universe Rory. _

_"So I guess you owe me a proper thank you." Logan said seductively. _

_"What are you talking about you brought coffee out of the goodness of your own heart?"_

_"I know, but then I realized that I never thanked my beautiful girlfriend, for being editor of the paper." _

_Wow she and Logan was an alternate universe couple and she was editor of a paper. Which paper she would have asked if her mind was not possessed by this weird Rory. "No you have not I guess we both been naughty." _

_She moved closer to Logan, and Logan put his arm around her they were warm and safe just as she remembered. "First I want to say that I am proud of you, not just for the paper. But for being this amazing girl, which I am proud to call my girlfriend. "_

_Rory felt her entire body turn to potty Jess never said anything like that to her. "Aw, Logan I proud your my boyfriend too." _

_"Really?" _

"_Yeah enough mushy, lets get it on." Wow, this was quite a different person she had a confidence and forwardness that she did not have before. _

_"As you wish" Logan said just as he put his lips on her. His kiss was like the taste of sweet champagne that one could __not __get enough of. Their kiss started out gentle and then became more __intense with desire.__ Logan lowered her to the pool table and his fingers caressed her skin underneath her shirt. Rory started to unbutton his shirt in a fast motion, her alternate dimension self felt the need to see that boy shirtless, suddenly Rory heard this annoying ring. _

Rory woke up, this could not be happening, she had dreamed of being in a relationship with Logan and almost had sex with him. Rory looked at her cell that had interrupted her sleep Logan again. She felt sad about neglecting him, but she knew that she could not have him questioning her about Jess. Moreover, she did not need to have any more dreams like the one she just had.

August 11 .2004

Colin, and Finn were at Logan's apartment, but Logan was not focusing all his attention on them. Logan knew that he should be spending the last night of the weekend with Colin and Finn who were leaving tomorrow. However, he kept trying to call Rory, but her phone kept going straight to voice mail. Logan wanted to know if she was all right after the confrontation on Friday night. She looked so broken afterwards, Logan hated Jess for doing this to her. Logan had left her eight messages and did not want to leave anymore.

"Logan I swear your fridge is ten times worse then Juliet's at least she has diet coke to mix with vodka. Logan, Logan?"

"Logan can you please put the phone down? I swear one more phone call, and the girl will think you are a stalker.'' Colin piped in.

"I can't help it after seeing what a jerk her boyfriend is I want to make sure she is okay."

"Are you sure you don't think he is a jerk just because you're jealous of him?" Colin asked because he had never seen Logan this concerned about a girl.

"For heaven sakes no, I do not have feelings for her. Second, I am not jealous of that person; I do not want to be that person. He makes Tony Moreno in _Saturday Day Night Fever l_ook like a saint. "

"Yikes, that bad no wonder she does not believe in love." Finn said,

"Why is she not calling me back? Did something happen to her."

"Oh man you're worse than my sister Loupe when she has a crush on someone."

"Dude, did you just compare Logan to a fifteen year old girl."

"Well, he is acting like one. "Finn joined Colin in laughing.

Logan found himself not amused by his friends' antics. "Enough guys, this is serious I do not know how to reach her."

"Well, man I do not know the mind of females but I bet if Rosemary and Juliet were here they would tell you to give her time."

"Yeah, for once Finn is talking sense."

"Hey, I resent that."

Logan knew they both had a point. "Well time sucks."

"So does the sun."

They all drank in silence not knowing what to say.

August.12.2004

Rory had been trying to avoid Logan all morning; she kept doing every random task assigned to her. Rory was now walking to give Casey some paper, and suddenly she saw Logan. Her heart stopped when she remembered how it had been like to touch him and kiss him in her dream. However, the dream did not mean she had feelings for Logan as she reminded her self for the hundred times. It was only her longing for a considerate boyfriend.

"Ace is you okay?"

"I am fine Logan"

That was odd Logan thought her reply was very tense as though she wanted nothing to do with him.

"So lunch"

"I am sorry Logan, but I am very busy today." Rory walked past him without looking back. Logan watched her walk away wondering what was up with this girl she was avoiding him like the plague.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked through the glass door of Casey's office trying to get her mind off her encounter with Logan. She felt bad, but she needed to keep her distance from him. She focused on her task at hand in perfect Rory fashion. "Here are the papers you wanted Casey. Would you like anything else?

Casey knew that this was a good time to talk to Rory. She was nervous to do it how do you talk to someone you barely know about relationships. Especially, someone who worked for you. However, she promised Logan she would talk to Rory and a promise was a promise. "No, but Rory can I talk to you just for a minute."

Oh god, Casey had on her serious face been she going to fire her. She started to panic and remembered all her mistakes the times she came late, or did she give Mitchum the wrong coffee oh god did she poison him.

Casey could sense Rory's discomfort. "Relax its nothing bad your work has been excellent and you're not in danger of being fired."

Rory breathed a sigh of relief, and gave Casey her full of attention. "Okay what it's about."

"Well Rory on Saturday Logan came here at 6'o cloak in the morning and told me about the fight you had with your boyfriend. He felt that he was way to mean to you."

Rory felt herself turn red with embarrassment; she could not believe that Logan had talked to her boss about her personal business. "Casey Logan obviously had no idea what he was talking about. I am sorry he talked to you about it, my relationship is strictly my business not yours and Logan's." Rory replied angrily.

"Rory I understand why you are angry, but please take a step back and understand Logan's point of view. Logan did not come here to gossip about your relationship. Logan came because he was worried that you are being abused physically and mentally in your relationship. He came to me because I have been in a bad relationship, and he thought I would be a better person to talk."

"Well Jess is not abusive." Rory knew her tone was louder than suppose to be, but she did not care.

"Yes, I figured that Jess was not physically abusing you, but Rory he could still be trying to control your mind in a different way. Rory does he treat you in a way that you deserve to be treated?"

Rory choose her words carefully, she really hated this conversation. "He treats me fine sometimes he might let his anger on me. Nevertheless, I understand why he has the pressure of working three jobs, and he does not exactly have his dream job. "She hoped her answer would be enough to satisfy Casey, but Casey did not seem to be appeased.

"Rory I really hate to say this, but your excuse reminds me of the ones I used to use when I was dating Donny. The way you take a long time to answer and rehearse your words, I am a reporter Rory I have interviewed plenty of people who have done that. "

Rory hated being so exposed in front of her employer, she was so mad at Logan for putting her in this position. Casey saw the look on Rory's face and immediately regretted her harshness. "Rory I am not saying these things to be mean or to interrogate you, but you have to understand that there is nothing healthy about being in a relationship where someone is emotionally making you feel worthless."

"Casey, Logan is clueless about romantic relationships you know he has never been one. He misinterpreted what he saw, people fight you know that." She could believe that Casey would believe Logan Jess was inconsiderate, but he did not control her mind.

"God you're not giving Logan enough credit, true he has never been in a serious relationship, but at least know how to treat people with respect. Believe me I know that people argue in relationships. However, when Tim and I argue I do not walk around eggshells around him afraid of what will happen if I disagree with him. Whenever, we fight I never think he is right when I 100 percent know that I am the one right. I would never hold Tim back from pursuing his dreams, and he would never hold me back from pursuing mine. Can you tell me off the top of your head that you and Jess have this relationship and I will believe you?"

Rory could not do this anymore. "Casey my relationship is my business I am leaving now. Just call me when you ask me something work related. "

"Well your not answering the question proves my point. Just do not make the same mistake I made by catching him in a bad moment. End it now and you will be happier. "

"Enough no more about this.'' As Rory stormed out, Casey could not help but wonder if maybe she cost Rory and Logan their friendship. She hated that and needed to find a way to apologize to Logan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan pushed the button on the elevator he had really hoped that Casey had talked sense into Rory. Suddenly Rory walked right towards him she looked a bit mad. Logan tried to lighten the mood. "Hey Ace decided to join me for lunch?"

Rory's anger started to come right out. "I am never having lunch with you or doing anything with you again."

Logan was surprised and hurt. "Rory what are you talking about?"

"You and me were done, because of what you did we can never be friends again."

"What did I do?"

"Do not play dumb Logan you went behind my back and talked about my personal relationship with my boss. Now she will look at me not as a professional, but as the poor girl in a bad relationship."

Oh god, Logan never thought of it liked that but he still needed to defend himself. "First of all, Casey will not think less of you she understands what you're going through."

"What I am going through Logan my boyfriend and I just had a really bad fight. "

"It's not just a bad fight Rory I heard what he tried to call you. I saw how small and hopeless he made you feel. You might be mad at me, but I am not sorry for what I did. I am not going to stand by and let him suck up all your happiness."

"Logan stop judging me I am sick of people doing it. Stay out of my life." With that, Rory stormed out of the room not looking back. Logan did not know what to do to fix the situation.

Well, here it was and do not be mad at me. Sometimes you just need time to yourself to think things through after a confrontation with friends. Rorys epiphany will come around its right around the corner I promise.


	11. I Think of all the Years Pushing Through

Hi everyone I am sorry if the last chapter frustrated you guys it was not my favorite chapter ending but it had to be done. I am trying to make this fan fiction as realistic as possible. However, you guys will be more satisfied with this chapter. I promise even if won't seem that way in the beginning this is one of my longer chapters.

August.15.2004 10 o'clock

Three days had passed since her fight with Logan, and Rory could not take it anymore. She had spent two days at the paper avoiding Logan and only talking to Casey when necessary, and it really drained her. Rory had called in sick she was not in the mood to go to work and face Logan and Casey. How could Logan think he knew so much about her relationship by one fight? How could easily Casey believe Logan? True she knew him longer, but Casey should have tried harder to understand her side. Jess was a jerk, but despite what they said he did not mess with her mind. Yes, there were times when she wondered if he was right but she was only trying to understand his side. Suddenly Jess walked right through the door, Rory was still deep in thought to acknowledge him.

"Hey"

"Hi" Rory replied absently she was not going to fight with him today. "I have got the most awesome news."

"What?"

" Chris's uncle's publishing house has hired us all in Philadelphia."

"That's really great Jess" She was not going to act super excited for him, after all he was not excited for him when she got the internship.

"So back your bags we are moving to Philly on Saturday."

Rory wanted to scream and throw something, how dare he ask her to move on such short notice. Did he not understand that she had an internship she cared about here? It was like him immediately asking her to give up Yale and everything she worked for. She suddenly remembered Casey's words. _" I would never try to hold him back form perusing his dreams, and he would never hold me back from pursuing_ _mine._ "However, Rory did not want to cause a fight she did not want Jess to bring up any of her bad moments like last time. Suddenly Casey words popped into her. _" I don't walk around eggshells around him afraid of what will happen if I disagree with him." _However, Rory tried to push them out Casey did not understand how much Rory had given up for this relationship. "That sounds good Jess" Rory said flatly.

"I knew you would be happy Rory."

Happy could the guy not tell how miserable Rory was in that second. True, she knew that boys could not read minds, but she was pretty sure if Logan were here he would have read her facial expression in a second. Rory tried and pushed her Logan's thoughts aside she should not be thinking off him. On the other hand Philadelphia would be a good chance for her to make a fresh start away from the memory of Logan. Although Rory's heart was filled with a pang of sadness at the idea of leaving Logan behind. When would Logan get out of her thoughts?

"Rory?"

"Yes Jess?"

" I think that this is the cause of a celebration" With that note Jess kissed her her and deep. Surprising Rory it had been about two or three weeks, since they had last kissed , yet to her it seemed to have happened to a different person in a another lifetime. His kisses used to give her a lustful passion, now they felt dry and life less. Strangely Rory could not help comparing kissing Jess to kissing Logan in her dream. How Logan's lips were softer and and sweeter, and how Logan would hold her close. Where as Jess would just let her hang without touching her waist or her face. Give it up she thought it was just a dream. Rory had to keep focusing on kissing Jess, for she needed to protect the relationship, which she had given up so much for. When Jess started to lift her shirt Rory did not protest the way she usually did she figured to just do it. Maybe after sleeping with him again Jess would treat her better. Rory looked up and saw the expression on Jess's face after her shirt was off, it was not one of love the way Logan had in her dream, or even of lust but a guy trying to bed his prize. Rory felt like crying was that all she was to him? Suddenly Jess's cell phone rang interrupting their make out session. "Oh man Rory I am sorry I have to answer this it could be important. We will continue later."

Rory simply nodded, hopping he would go. "Okay I promise I will be back soon."

As Rory watched Jess go she put her shirt back on disgusted with herself. Logan and Casey were both right her mind was controlled by Jess and her motivation to stay. She had almost slept with Jess knowing he undervalued her the fact, which Rory knew that she did not love him anymore. Rory got out not knowing where to go, she had never felt more lost in her entire life.

----

August 14 12 o cloak

Logan sitting at his desk staring at the front door. He could not believe that Rory was not here she had never missed a day of work. He had preferred a day of Rory ignoring him to a day of not seeing her.

"Logan she is not coming today she called in sick." Casey's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh, are you sure she is really sick."

"I do not think so, but I get why she wants to blow off steam. Plus, Mitchum who hates sick days is off in Boston acquiring a paper so you don't have to worry about him. I am sorry I made her mad at you; I did not want you guys to lose your friendship. She is a good friend to you, and your a good friend to her.

"It is not your fault Casey I should not have said anything to you. I should have known how she would react you being her boss and all."

"No Logan you did the right thing I should have talked to her tried to reassure her that I was not just her employer. Logan you only tried to help her, and I know this is a cliche but she will thank you someday. Sometimes Logan it is hard to admit your boyfriend it is not the best guy, and you blame other people for that. "

"Well this is the problem Casey she knows what kind of person her boyfriend is, I can tell."

"Well then Logan Rory's relationship with this guy represents something to her, that she is desperate to hold on to."

"But what could this relationship possibly represent?

"Logan I do not know."

Logan sat deep in thought, how had he cared about this girl so quickly ever since the moment he saw her at Central Park he had grown to care about her so quickly. Suddenly something popped into his head. "Casey I know where to find her. " Logan tone was eager and excited.

"You do?"

"I am hundred percent sure, that she is at this special spot."

"Well, you can go talk to her Mitchum is away and if by chance he comes here on a sup-rise visit then I will tell him I sent you on assignment.

"You would really do that?" Logan asked surprised for Casey had never lied to his father for anyone.

"Yes but do not get used to it Logan this is a one time thing."

"I will not I promise you Casey."

"Good, now go get her Logan."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August 14 2004 1215

Logan was right he had found her on central park on the rock where they had first met. This time she looked worse then he had ever seen her, she was wearing Yale sweats and their were tear drops around her eyelids. Logan hated seeing her so down cast and alone.

Rory was surprised when she lifted her head and saw Logan, but she still did not want to talk to him. "Go away Logan or do you want more information about my personal business to give to the writers of Page Six."

Logan could not believe that this girl could be so stubborn, but he had to keep his cool. He sat next to her and looked directly at her tearful blue eyes. "I understand why you are mad at me, but you were wrong on what you said on Monday I do not judge you. If you want to quit college and live in New York, well I am not going to tell you not too. I took time off to so I am not in the position to judge you. Plus, you are not hurting yourself or anybody by doing this. However, when I see you being hurt by someone who treats you like crap then I start to care. You have to understand why I am not sorry I went to Casey, I know you work for her but she is my friend and if that makes me a jerk the so be it."

Rory felt bad Logan was not a jerk Jess was, and she had to stop treating Logan like he was one. "You and her were both right about everything I was just to mad to listen I am sorry. " Rory replied between tears, Logan pulled her close in his arms. For the first time that day Rory felt a glimmer of happiness and hope.

"Rory I know that you've known for a long time what a jerk he is, why the hell are you still with him?"

After her little revelation that morningRory had realized that she could not deny things anymore. Also Logan next to Lane and Christopher was the one person who did not expect her to be a certain way, or to be perfect. "Logan my whole life I thought I was doing what I wanted going to Chilton to get into Harvard which later became Yale. Trying to have a good relationship with Dean my first boyfriend and my first love. I did not realize until Jess moved to Stars Hollow that I wanted something different, and I was doing all of that to impress people. Jess appeared to be more exciting and intellectual then Dean, so I had the illusion that we would have a more exciting relationship. Since as much as I loved Dean the bond that had once kept us together died and I started looking at greener pastures. Plus, my mother hated him despite the fact that she tried to like him being Luke's nephew and all. There was something appealing about that a chance to show everyone that I was not such a perfect angel, my one act of teenage rebellion was kissing Jess when I had a boyfriend. And, later dating Jess after Dean broke up with me because of my feelings for Jess. However, I did not get the relationship of my dreams with Jess all we did was fight and make out. The worst thing is that I never realized how messed up this relationship was until this summer. Rory tried to choke back her tears and Logan rubbed her back, which comforted Rory to continue to talk. "Eventually we had our biggest fight when I did not want to have sex with him at a crowded party. I was a virgin at the time and I did not want my first time to be like that."

"Oh Ace." Logan pulled her closer the more he heard about Jess the more he hated him. What kind of guy yells at someone for not sleeping with him.

"I mean he said it was because he was angry at not being able to graduate."

"That is no excuse Rory, and you know it."

Logan did have a point, she could not believe she how often she had overlooked and forgiven Jess's bad behavior. "Any way he left at the end of my senior year without saying goodbye. I went to Yale relationship wise I was so lonely cause I was single for the first time ever since I was sixteen. I missed my mom and my childhood, so I started craved for the relationship I had with both Dean and Jess. So when Jess came to my dorm at the end of term he promised me I could count on him now so I went. I thought he had really changed and that we would become the couple that I thought we would be in high school. However, we were not for three weeks all we did was kiss or only say about one or two sentences with each other. I was so stupid I did not realize how wrong this relationship was until I slept with him." Rory started to cry again, she could not help it the tears had been building up for two months. Logan started to gently stroke her hair, and after 5 minutes Rory calmed down. No one's touch had soothed her, since her mother's when she was little during the few times she had sprained her knee or gotten a bump.

"Was it your first time? Logan gently asked.

"Yes it was, and I hated it was not good and he did nothing to make me comfortable. The worst part Logan is that he left afterwards and did not return until hours later. He claimed he was scared, but I never believed him. "

Logan really wished he had smacked the guy when he had a chance. "Why did you stay with him after all of that. "

"I stayed with him Logan, because when I said yes it was a big screw you to my mom and everything we had planned threw the years. Jess's represented what I had chosen against the plan going back would mean my mother was right about everything. I do not want to go back and face her, yet I do not want to be with Jess anymore. I realized this afternoon that you and Casey were both right. I was so preoccupied with what this relationship represented that I did not know how much it was controlling me, or how Jess's does not love me he views me like a prize."

What do you mean?"

Rory then told Logan everything how she had agreed to go to Philadelphia with Jess even though she did not want to. Or the victorious look upon Jess's face during their unconsummated make out session. Rory emotionally felt relieved and drained at saying everything to Logan.

"I am an idiot for not realizing all this from before." Rory finally told Logan.

"Rory you are not an idiot your young, and sometimes were bound to be stupid. I get wanting to rebel against plans I do it 24/7, but when I usually do it I try and do things that make me content. Whether if its hanging out with friends, traveling, or doing stunts that make the fear factor ones look amateurish. I would never do something that would destroy my life or make me permanently unhappy. As I see it and I hate to say, but staying with this guy is making unhappy and messing up your life."

Logan made a really good point, but there was still a factor to consider. "Yeah, but I do not want to go back to SH and face my mom. I have no place to go. " Rory sobbed.

"Then don't go back stay with me, until school starts. There is a really nice guest room with a comfy bed, and a nice view of Central Park. Plus, its closer to the paper and its in an area where you do not need to worry about coming home late."

"Logan this is way to much." Rory explained

"It might seem like that Ace, but you would also be doing me a favor I could really use a roommate for the rest of the summer it gets lonely with my friends only able to sporadically visit me. "

"Yeah what about the girls you bring won't they be threatened by me."

"I will not bring them plus it will be a relief I have the feeling some of them steal things to remember their night with me."

Rory laughed for the first time all day. "That is so pathetic."

"Tell me about it what do you say?"

"I will think about it?"

"Okay here is the key card you will need it toward the elevator and toward the door." Logan handed it to her and Rory nodded.

"So what do you say?"

"I will think about it."

"Good to know Ace."

"Logan can you just stay with me a little." Rory said not ready to leave the comfort of his arms.

"As you wish Ace." They leaned next to each other until the sunshine set across the lake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next chapter a certain character gets his walking papers.


	12. August means Burning Bridges

Thanks for the reviews guys it is going to take awhile until Lorelai and Rory make up; I want Rory to break away from Lorelai a bit. Sometimes I think of this story, as 7.21 prevention I mean I know Lorelai is not the direct cause that Rory said no to Logan proposal. However, I believe that Rory was worried about letting down Lorelai which is why one of the reasons that she said no. So I want Rory to stop always thinking about what her mom is going to think. You guys might disagree on that.

By the way I tweaked the days a bit, Monday August 12 was when Rory and Logan had a fight and I wanted Rory and Logan to make up on a Thursday but instead I made it Wednesday so I went back and changed it to Chapter 11 being August 15 instead of August 14. I want this chapter to be a Friday it goes better with my story.

Gilmorisms

The club the Saloon where Rory and the limo boys were really does exist. Page six is a gossip column written in the New York Post, where Rory and Logan work.

The apartment that Logan lives in is the 834 Fifth Avenue one of the most famous apartment on Fifth Avenue. Rupert Murdock bought an apartment there. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August. 16.2004

Rory was talking on the phone. "Thank you so much for helping me move my things. I still can't believe you borrowed Luke's truck how did you manage to do that?... Special delivery huh. So you did not tell him what it was about? ...Well its not like I do not want him to know, I am going to tell him the Readers Digest Version when I see him. I am just not going to badmouth him to Luke he is still his nephew... Look I am going to go talk to him I will try and be down in 10 minutes tops... I don't think he will do anything, but I appreciate your concern Bye."

Rory closed her cell phone and put it in her purse, everything seemed to be going to plan. Rory felt a little exhausted after spending all of yesterday and this morning packing everything she owned into the boxes, which she had brought from her dorm room at Yale. She had called Casey, and apologized for her behavior on Monday, and asked to have only one more day off work. Casey had been more than understanding. Rory was also grateful that Jess had been in his room for the past two calling everyone he knew, about his so-called accomplishments to notice what Rory was up to. Rory looked through her purse to see if all her keys, including the extra one (she had secretly obtained from Jess while he was asleep) were in her purse. Everything was all set there was just one more thing she needed to do, which she was dreading but she needed to do it. Rory had vowed after coming home from Central Park that she was not going to let that relationship control her anymore.

Rory took one final deep breath and knocked on the door to Jess's room. Jess answered the door with the phone to his ear. "Hold on I will call you back." Jess said to whoever was on the other line. After Jess had hung up the phone. He said, with one of his annoying smiles. "So decided to pick to where we let of last night." Jess said pulling her close to him, but Rory immediately pushed him away.

"Jeez, Rory why are you being such a tease I thought from yesterday that we were way passed that stage."

Jess's tone was on the verge of anger, but Rory decided not to scream at him. Instead she calmly replied: "I am not being a tease Jess, it's just that you have no right to ever touch me again. Every single thing I own is in Luke's truck downstairs; you and me are over so over."

"What?" He was shouting at the top of his longs, but Rory kept her cool.

"You heard me Jess I am walking away from this apartment, you, and this relationship forever."

Jess tried to calm down a little as if to reassure himself that Rory was not serious. "Rory come on this is crazy you know I love you and you love me."

"That is so funny Jess because I don't love you, and I don't think I was ever in love with you. I had an intense crush on you in High School, because I thought you would be an exciting literary boyfriend but you were not. And, you do not love me either you just love me as a trophy to feel good about yourself."

"Oh man your leaving me for that rich boy last week typical Princess Rory poor Jess cannot satisfy your needs, so you go to the rich punk who will but he will soon ignore you."

"Jess you are the punk who ignores me not Logan. All Logan has ever done is been there for me in the past two, which is more then you have ever done in the past two years. I am not leaving you for Logan; I am not even with Logan romantically. I am leaving you for me."

"Oh please your mind is poisoned by this Logan guy. "

"Jess you should really look up hypocrite in the dictionary."

"What the hell are you talking about? Jess screamed

"You are the one who poisoned my mind through our entire summer making me the bad guy in all our fights when you were really the one controlling me."

"Rory this is nonsense. Look things will be better in Philadelphia my book will be published and I will have more money, and I will spend more time with you. " Jess said in his typical salesman tone.

"Jess these are just a bunch of empty promises lies, that you use for me to come with you. I am not stupid and naive anymore Jess, I know things would be the same if we went to Philadelphia."

"Not true I would be more successful", Jess said sounding like a two year old.

"Jess get it through your thick head this is not about money and success. You could be a billionaire Jess and I would still leave you. Because you have no idea how to be a boyfriend or what love is. You just want someone who is okay with the crap you do and that is not me."

" Rory please your the only good thing in my life." Jess yelled

"Well you should have treated the only good thing in your life better. "

"Oh come on."

"No Jess I said what I needed to say, everything is over and done with. I will miss the friendship we had when we were sixteen, but nothing beyond that you hurt me and let me down to much. I will tell Luke that we broke up mutually after all he is still your family, and despite how much I despise you right now I am going to hurt you guys' relationship. However, if you do try to track me down and bother me again I will tell Luke and Liz everything. And, if that does not work I will go to my grandfather to help me get a restraining order. After a long pause Rory uttered the last words she would ever say to him, and what she should have said a long time ago. "Goodbye Jess"

Then Rory immediately ran out of the apartment before Jess could catch up with her. She then locked the door with Jess's key so he could not follow to her new address. Even from down the hall Rory could still hear Jess pounding on the door screaming. "Rory get back here it is not over." Rory almost felt sorry for him his controlling and delusional tendencies would never allow him a successful relationship. As Rory walked out of the building she threw her old key, and Jess's key into the dumpster outside.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as got into Luke's truck, Lane had immediately asked. "So how did it go?"

Rory simply shrugged. "As expected he thinks I am a crazy gold digger, yet he refuses to let me go. "

Lane gave her a sympathetic look as she started the car. "Rory I am so sorry, but do not listen to him the guy should get his head examined."

"Its okay Lane I got my catharsis by stealing his key and then locking him out."

"Wow, Rory Gilmore I never thought you had it in you." Lane laughed.

"Hey it was me who devil egged his car back two years ago."

"That was you?" Lane asked impressed

"Yes, it was me and Lorelai when she needed catharsis after attending Sherry's baby shower." Rory laughed at the memory, yet felt sad to she missed the fun things her and her mom did.

"Well good for you guys it always bothered me how Jess's had a car after wreaking yours, instead of replacing your old one or paying you and Dean for the damages. After all you needed a car more than he did you had to compute from SH to Chilton every day."

"Well that is the same old Jess always caring about himself. I wonder what happened to my car that I left at Yale. "

"Your mom retrieved it from the impound lot. "

"Oh good to know." Rory replied flatly

"You ever think you will make up with her?"

"Not until she learns to respect my decisions. I will call her to tell her I changed addresses so you don't need to feel awkward around her. "

"Thanks I guess, I am sorry you had a rough time with Jess I always knew he was no good but wow."

"Hey it is not just his fault I was the idiot who did not see what everyone else saw."

"Rory do not blame your self sometimes we tend to get blind to these things. Second of all a girl must always fall for a bad boy why do you think so many accountants get married?''

Rory laughed. "Just sometimes I wish you could have stability and excitement in a relationship, and with Dean and Jess it was always one or the other."

"Rory you have only dated 2 guys there are a million other guys out there."

"Well, I have never been good at going out there and finding the guy, Dean and Jess both approached me first. If you know what I mean."

"I know it is the same with me with Henry and Dave. Speaking of which I heard that Dean and Lindsey split up. "

Rory was somewhat not surprised by this the last she saw Dean he and Lindsey appeared to be drifting. "Do you know what happened?"

" No, but I heard that he is now living with his parents."

"Well I hope he is happy he was a good first boyfriend, I often wished I still loved him. Its funny if he had asked to get back together with me, I might have said yes all because I wanted a relationship. How screwed up is that?"

"Would you have said yes to him now?"

"No I have done the what if with an ex it did not work. "

"Well, you learned a lesson not to make the same mistake again that's not screwed up. Screwed up am me liking Zach?"

"What?" Rory asked surprised.

"Just a trollop told me I liked him."

"Tell me about that."

As they continued to talk Rory started to feel better about letting her past go and going into the future.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was sitting in front of the TV flicking through the channels his mind was not on TV right now. He kept thinking of Rory he knew she would come; he had spent all of today decorating the quest room for her. However, he did not when she would come. He hoped it would be sooner rather then later.

Suddenly the door came, and Rory was standing there surrounded by her stuff. "Does the offer still stand?" Rory asked quietly.

"You don't have to ask Ace." As Logan gave her a small hug. In his embrace Rory had finally felt like she had come home.

file:///index.htmlYtext/html &DVeLL L 


	13. Life as a Chick Flick

Sorry this took me longer to update it's just real life is starting to kick in with school starting plus I am going to take a lot of units cause I need to graduate but I will try and update every two weeks.

Some asked that Rory should tell Luke about Jess, I believe she should. However, I found it more true to Rory's character that she would want to preserve the family relationship between Luke and Jess. It was also part of a threat so Jess would not pursue her after she and him broke up; and Rory taking many precautions so that would not happen. Maybe if Luke appears in this story later I might think on how she would tell him, but as of right now I have no plans to bring him in. Jess will not be appearing for the rest of the story I know that for sure. So Rory will not be able to act on her threat.

-----------------------------------------------

August 16, 2004

Rory was awestruck by Logan's apartment. Of course, she had heard lot about it on CNN when Rupert Murdock had spent 44 million dollars for an apartment suite. However, it did not compare to how it really looked; there was a fancy dining room with fine china and a big illuminating chandelier. There was also a study with a huge library that appeared to have more books then her grandfather's. Rory also loved the bathroom with the Jacuzzi tub, and the glass door for privacy when she wanted to take a shower.

Rory was impressed at how Logan had made the place less museum like by surrounding it with funky chairs and photographs of him and his friends. Rory was surprised to see that the knight, the pool table, and the telescope from her dream were in that very apartment. Rory tried to brush that off as a funny coincidence.

What Rory loved most about the apartment was her room. The guest room was painted in a light blue, which was Rory's favorite color and there was a nice fluffy goose down bed that if one lied down it would feel like heaven. Rory knew from looking at the room that Logan had known that she would eventually come because in the room were posters from some of Rory's favorite movies, _Breakfast at Tiffany's, Casablanca, _and_ A Roman Holiday. _The room contained a white bowl of flowers that was filled with Rory's favorites, lilacs, sunflowers, and roses with the faintest pink color. There also was a CD system, a sparkly _Wizard of OZ_ jewelry box that played _Somewhere over the Rainbow_ when it was opened. But the thing she loved most of all was the baby blue coffee maker next to her bed. Looking at this room she realized that a swimming pool on an August day means meeting an amazing person that you are proud to call your best friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_-----------_

Evening of August 16, 2004

Rory and Logan were sitting in front of the plasma TV eating pizza along with Coronas with lime watching the movie _Someone Like You_.

"So I cannot help but imagining what people will think at work now that I live here. I know that Kelly and Allison who write for Page Six would love to write a headline like _Huntzberger Living With Coworker_. Oh God, if my grandmother sees that!" Rory was very mortified at that thought.

"Rory, relax, they both know that they are not allowed to write anything about me or my family, otherwise they will be fired. Trust me, both of them have been tempted, and they have had many warnings about that."

"Could they leak it to another source?" Rory asked still not convinced

"Nope, their phones are monitored" Logan assured her.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief, but was still worried about the gossip. Logan could sense that, and said "Rory I promise you to keep things quiet at work, but the most important question right now is: Are you happy?"

Rory smiled, she was greatly touched by Logan's concern. "Well, I am not quite dancing-in-the-clouds-happy, because I'm still drained about everything that happened with Jess. However, I'm relieved to be out of that relationship, and first of all I'm very happy that you are in my life Logan."

"I'm very happy you're in my life, too, Ace."

"Despite all the baggage?"

"What baggage? What's happened with him was not your fault." Logan put his arm around her, and she leaned against him. The whole time Logan could not stop thinking how perfect she felt in his arms whenever they would embrace. All these thoughts were driving him crazy, because he was never going to be with Rory romantically. The girl had been through a lot of pain, and Logan was not going to cause her anymore pain. Still, Logan kept having these thoughts every now and then and that drove him crazy. Logan shifted his attention back towards the movie.

"Could this movie get anymore repetitive? How many times do people have to remind her that these are people, not cows?"

Rory laughed, grateful that Logan had once again lightened up her mood. "Hey, we agreed to chick flick for my wallow session, since you did not want to watch anything weepy. Second of all, every girl who gets her heart broken tends to compare men to certain types of animals. I know I did during on-again and off-again break ups with Dean and Jess."

"Do you think men are cows now?" Logan asked curiously.

Rory thought of it for a minute and realized that if there was no Logan she would have probably sworn off the entire male population. "No, Logan, I don't think all men are cows, but I do think that certain people, male and female, tend to have their cow moments while searching for a new cow. Look at what I did to Dean."

Logan remembered Jess's words, and he did not want Rory to continue being affected by them. "Rory, don't let what Jess said get to you" he said seriously. "You were a seventeen year old girl who fell out of love and took a risk. You just took that risk with the wrong person; that doesn't mean you're a slut. I've met plenty of loose girls my entire life and you're not one of them; everybody makes mistakes."

"I know that," Rory said. "Just sometimes I wish I never made those mistakes." Rory looked so sad, that he decided to bring his own experiences to comfort her.

"We all wish that, Rory, and sometimes I wonder that if I hadn't spent so much time trying to get kicked out of every boarding school on the eastern seaboard then my Dad and I would have a better relationship. Then again, I think that it would have been useless because my Dad was not giving me that much attention before I started getting kicked out of schools. Plus, he never congratulated me when I spent an entire year at Andover and graduated without getting kicked out."

"Your Dad doesn't give you much attention?" Rory asked sadly. Despite her mothers flaws Rory experienced a lot of love in her childhood, that she couldn't imagine a childhood without love.

"My Dad is all about work; he only talks to me when it's about the business or when I screw up. He never talks to me about my friends, hobbies, or even tells me funny stories about his life. Plus, he was always away on business while me growing up so I didn't see him very often. I only have three good memories with my Dad: one, when he taught me how to sail on my 12th birthday; two, when he gave me Henry" -he pointed to the knight- "when I got all A's on my report card when I was 8. Three, when I was five years old and did a good job helping him print. Of course some of these good memories are a little tainted because my Dad seems to only value achievement and not anything else. "

"Well, maybe if you talked to him, and told him how you feel, could you make more good memories?" Rory suggested.

"It is not that simple, I mean why don't you try talking to your mom?"

"Point taken, but unlike me you at least know what to expect from your Dad. But from my mom I felt that she would support me in whatever I did, and she didn't. She wants things to be her way, that's why she freaked out when I wanted to go to Yale instead of Harvard. Only when she approved of it in the pro and con list I did go. It has always been like that, and I'm tired of being her do-over. I need to make decisions on my own and not always wait for her approval. I need my mom to realize that I am going to make my own decisions, and to start supporting that.

So, Logan, how is your mother like?" Rory wanted a topic change.

"Well, she is a 100 different from your mom, except she is a snob even though she doesn't come from money. She is a stress-smoker; every time a situation is stressful or she is with a person she does not like she goes to the back corner and smokes." Logan started to laugh. "Unlike my Dad, I know she loves me but she is not very hang-on and has this ridiculous notion in her head that I need to marry a socialite without a brain."

"That must be tough. My grandmother has tried to set me up with a boring society boy once; although, he and his buddies spend the entire time getting drunk and ignoring me." Rory shuddered at the memory; that was the night she ran off with Jess.

"Rory are you okay?" Logan asked concerned sensing that something must be wrong.

"I am fine" Rory said looking at him. "Just hours after that, Jess and I came to New York."

Logan pulled her close. "Parents and grandparents should definitely not meddle in other people's lives. If it was not for my sister Honor who is smart and compassionate I would have grown to be very bitter."

"I'm glad you're not bitter Logan; I love that you're such a free spirit and so kind." Rory hugged him closer and Logan hugged her back.

"Let's focus on the movie." Logan had enough talking about his family, yet felt completely at ease talking to Rory about all this and he was amazed on how they both had this ability to comfort each other with just a touch.

They were at the part where Edie told Jane all her good qualities and said that Ray wasn't going to be the last guy that she would ever love. Logan turned towards Rory and said, "Rory, Jess is not going to be the last guy that you will ever care about."

"Logan?" A little confused she looked at Logan.

"You're like Jane, Rory. You are beautiful, interesting, intelligent and funny, and you deserve a man who is a 100 times better then him." Logan said seriously.

Rory started to laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"Logan, are you trying to make yourself my Edie? Because there is no way I'm chasing you in the streets."

Logan started to laugh as well. "Why? Am I not irresistible?"

"Logan, that is your ego talking I'm not chasing you in the streets for two reasons. The first reason is that I don't have feelings for you; and second of all Gilmore women don't chase, there is too much exercise involved. It's part of the reason why in my relationships and in my mother's relationships the men chased us. "

"Look, Ace, one of these days you're going to meet an amazing guy who is going to love you and all your crazy quirks and no matter how you feel about exercise you are going to want chasing him in the streets."

"Don't bet on it Logan." Rory started to feel very tired. It had been a long day and she was light headed after drinking to Coronas. She started to close her eyes, her head still resting on Logan's shoulder.

"You will, Ace, I am sure of it." But Rory didn't answer, and Logan noticed that she looked as if she was sleeping. "Ace?" He asked again in order to make sure, but Rory didn't answer. She appeared to be peacefully sleeping on his shoulder.

After ten minutes Logan lifted her up, and took her to her room. He gently laid her on the bed and tucked her in under the soft white covers. He gently lifted some of her hair and put it behind her ear. She looked so beautiful, like sleeping beauty that Logan's heart started to pound in a way it never did for any other girl. However, Logan tried to brush it off as being hormones. However, taking one more look at her he said "Damn it, Rory, sometimes I wish we were both different people so I could be the person you chased in the street. Since that is not going to happen please try and be happy. You deserve that. Goodnight, Ace." He quietly closed the door to her room and tiptoed his way back to the couch. The movie was about to end and he heard the song.

_"I've been searching for a long time for Someone Like You."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

August 17, 2004

Rory woke up the next morning feeling relaxed, even though she was a little dizzy from the drinks; she was still a light weight. Logan must have brought her here, since she didn't remember coming to bed last night. The covers were so comfortable that she wanted to go back to sleep, but something smelled so well in the kitchen that she had to go in there and see. She saw that the coffee maker next to her was filled with fresh coffee and there was a white coffee mug filled with it. Logan really knew her too well, and sometimes she wished Logan was the one she would chase in the streets. Rory dismissed the thought as nonsense grabbing the mug and walked into the kitchen. Rory was amazed by the wide variety of scones, muffins, and Danishes that was in the kitchen.

"You got all this for me? Rory asked in amazement.

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for your first morning here, so don't get spoiled." Logan said smiling.

"I'm not; it's just that you didn't have to do more than you have already done. It's too much." Rory explained slightly blushing.

"Nothing is too much, Ace, just shut up and have something to eat."

"Okay, then I will start with a blueberry scone."

"My favorite kind." Logan smiled.

Rory smiled as well; living with Logan was going to be complicated and fun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The movie _Someone Like You f_or those who do not know and will be confusedIt's about this women named Jane who works for a talk show and has a relationship with this guy Ray who breaks up with her because he is not over his ex. Anyway, Jane devastated over this and develops this theory that men are like cows not faithful with their partners, and she moves in with a really good guy friend, Edie, who like Logan is a bit of a playboy and he helps restoring her trust in guys. I did not write the movie in this chapter to show that Rory and Logan are like Jane and Edie; there are big differences between them. I just noticed some similarities and made it part of this chapter.


	14. Every Long Lost Dream Lead me to

I do go back and edit my earlier chapters regularly, so if you notice any other mistakes do not be hesitant to tell me. I would like to give a special shout out to Sweet Girl I love all your good insights on my story in every chapter. I will give insights to Lorelai in later chapters. Here is another warning Rory might be nicer to Emily then Lorelai if somebody who has a problem with that, then you should not read this chapter or brace yourself. I am a very big Emily fan, despite her flaws. Richard and Emily are my favorites characters after Rory and Logan so there are going to be portrayed pretty well.

August.18.2004

Rory and Logan were in the foyer standing very close to the door. Logan was getting ready to go on a date, but he was still hesitant to leave Rory, he had grown so used to spending time with her. "Ace, are you sure it is alright? I mean we could stay in and watch movies again if you like, or if you get sick of that we can go to the movie theater and see the _Notebook _I know you would love to mock it."

A part of Rory did not want Logan to go, but she felt that they both needed time to themselves. "Logan that is so sweet, but you have put your social life on hold by spending your Friday and Saturday night with me. You deserve to go out and have a night be about you. Plus, you already made plans with someone, and its rude to cancel on the last minute. You can take her to see the _Notebook_ I am sure it would be nice to go out with someone who does not mock.

"I can never see the _Notebook _with someone who does not mock it; or, someone who does not say the movie brings every romantic cliché together."

Rory laughed, she was again suprised at how well Logan knew her."As I was saying Logan you spend way to much time with me lately. You deserve to go out have fun, and to not keep that poor girl waiting.

"Fine Mom, but are you sure you need time to yourself what if if that crazy ex of yours decides to show up.'

Rory laughed. "Logan there is not a chance in hell that will happen. I locked him in, so he could not follow me here. So far, only Lane has this address and there is no way in hell she would give it to him, she has always hated him. Also if by some miracle he did find me here I do not think Rob would let him come up." Rob was the door man of the building.

"Alright, but if you need anything do not hesitate to call me. I will have my cell phone on at all times. So what are you planning to do?"

Rory groaned. "I am going to continue working on my pro and con lists, after all there are 12 days left until school starts. On top of that call my grandmother, since she is probably back from Europe and my mother."

"Are you sure you don't want me there I know talking to the older generation is tough?"

"No Logan I need to do these things myself."

"Alright, but can I give you some advice on those pro and con list that saw you struggling with all of yesterday and today."

"Are you going to start criticizing my pro and con lists, because they are very important to me?" Rory said in mock seriousness.

Logan chuckled lightly. "Rory I know how much these lists mean to you, but if you still can't decide with them then I suggest you close your eyes and then picture yourself in the future. It could give you a much clearer picture than a list. "

"Logan that is the most ridiculous idea that I have ever heard"

"Well it was just a suggestion; I will see you tomorrow since I won't be home until three am.

"Well you can wake me; my mom would always do that after her dates. She would not give me extensive details but she would often tell me if they were bad or good."  
"Okay I will do that." He then gently kissed her cheek. "Don't forget to call me if you need me." He quietly opened the door and left, Rory was a little sad to see him go but she knew that Logan deserved to not always be glued at the hip with her.

Two hours later Rory collapsed on her bed with her pro and con lists still in hand. She had two types of pro and con lists one for Yale, and another one for staying in New York. Her lists had started to give her headache everything in them was tedious and repetitive. The only thing that really shocked her about them was Logan once again being in her pro and con lists. Logan was under the pro list to return to Yale, Rory did not understand what had possessed her to put his name on the list. True, he was one of her best friends, but Rory did not feel the need to put her other Yale friends like Paris, Marty, and Glen. They were good friends, but not enough of a reason to be put on the list. Maybe, it was because she was more connected as a friend to Logan, than she was to them. Rory continued to look at the list, pushing away her Logan thoughts, and thought about her lists. No matter how many times she had worked on them she kept writing a circle of the same things. The list for staying New York the pros were freedom, adventure, and a chance for Rory to be her own person. The cons on the list were not enough money, no job and no place to live; since she did not want to take advantage of Logan and live in his apartment for a year. Rory also knew that going to school in the city was pretty much out of question. Columbia and NYU did not accept transfer applications in the middle of August it was to late. Even if they did how was Rory going to pay for those colleges, she would not qualify for financial aid again her grandparents wealth enabled her, and she was too young to declare herself independent on the Fafsa. Taking classes at a community college was an option but to go from an Ivy League school to a community college would be a big sacrifice to make. Rory really needed to think really hard about that. Plus, there was not a variety of courses toward journalism at a community college, and no school newspaper that she could work on. The Yale list was longer, good classes, noble prize winning professors, studying in the quad, continuing to working on the _Yale Daily News_ and so on. The cons were making her mother happy, not seeing the other side of life, and most importantly continuing to be seen as a perfect girl on a pedestal. The lists were right now not helping her and she did not know what to do, suddenly she remembered Logan's idiotic idea of closing her eyes and imagining her future.

Rory did not think that would work, but she felt it was worth a try she would back to her pro and con lists tomorrow morning. Rory closed her eyes at first what appeared to her was a pitch black screen she knew this idea was lame, but continue to keep her eyes closed. Nothing happened until a second later, Rory saw an image of her being in a desk in a big newsroom, she did not which Newspaper but she was working at a paper. She was not Christine Amanpour saying the news in front of a camera, and Rory was not in the limelight at all. She was just writing an article on a desk, she wanted to be a writer for a Newspaper, and not a foreign correspondent. What type of reporter? Rory did not know she needed to go back to school and figure out what kind of journalist to be. When Rory got back to Yale she was determined to focus herself on a different variety of stories, and not just on features. Who knows maybe she could be a sports writer, although she seriously doubted that.

A half an hour after her revelation, Rory looked at the phone and wanted to tell Logan his method had worked, but she did not want to interrupt his date. Rory did not like the way her stomach would work at the idea of Logan with another girl. Thus, she shifted her attention on having to make phone calls to two strong and very stubborn women. One a part of her looked forward to call her the other not so much. She decided the one she looked forward to first, after all this woman tended to go to bed around 10 o'clock. Thus, she scanned the number on her cell phone and pressed it.

"Hello"

"Grandma, hi it is Rory"

Emily wasted no time in pleasantries; instead she immediately got into what she needed to say. "Young lady do not just say hi to me, for you have got some explaining to do. I hear from your mother that you are at some camp. Now, I find that suspicious, since your not the type of person to leave without saying goodbye to me and your grandfather. However, I was stressed with the separation and everything, so I brushed it off hoping we would talk about it when you got back. "

"Grandma listen to me"

"I am not finished yet Rory, when I came back two days ago I find out from your Grandfather that he found out from that dreadful invention called the internet that this supposed camp does not exist. Then on top of everything I get a call from my friend Tweene Halpurn saying she saw you come out of Logan Huntzburger's apartment, while visiting her niece in New York. I then call your mother, and of course in typical Lorelai fashion she makes insipid jokes, and then tells me to call you. Of course when I try to call your cell phone they say the number is no longer in service. How irresponsible is that Rory?"

Rory felt so ashamed at the way she had been treating and neglecting her Grandparents. That she started to cry and blurt out. "Grandma I ran off with Jess, right after finals ended."

"Who is Jess?"

"He is my ex boyfriend, you met him the night he came to dinner with a black eye." Rory said in between her tears.

"Rory do not tell me your back with that hoodlum. That boy is not good enough for you in more ways than social class." Since Emily hated the way she had seen that guy treat her granddaughter at that Friday night dinner.

"I am not you were right about him; I broke up with him two days ago just don't say I told you so."

Hearing Rory's tears through the phone broke Emily's heart it reminded her to a night almost twenty years ago. After Lorelai had told her the news, that she was pregnant. After, their big confrontation Lorelai had spent the entire night in her room crying. Emily wanted to go in that room that night, and comfort Lorelai and tell her everything would be okay. However, her pride would not let her, this time Emily vowed not to make the same mistake with her granddaughter. "Rory it is all right calm down every young lady has made mistakes with men. I definitely know that your mother has, and I have dated my share of lousy Harvard, Yale, and Princeton men before meeting your grandfather. There was this one man in particular from Dartmouth who was so dull and insipid. He had the nerve to go on and on about this stupid sport Rugby, and he had nerve to say women should not play field hockey after I told him that I was on the field hockey team at Smith. Well, I later elbowed him where it hurt."

Rory laughed, her mother was really missing a lot by not having a fun relationship with Emily.

"Any way, Rory it appears to me you are not staying with your mother would you like to come stay with me until school starts. Your old room is still there and your grandfather is in the pool house, so it will be just us girls."

Rory was touched at her grandmother offer, but she had to decline. "Grandma that is very kind of you, but I have this internship in New York so I have to be there for another week. I am staying with Logan Huntzburger, but I am not dating him as your friend implied. His father owns the paper I work at, and he is working for him as well and we became very good friends. He has an extra room, it is very lovely Grandma." She hoped her grandmother would not go on and on about her living with a boy."

"There is nothing more than friendship going on between you?"

"No Grandma just friends."

"Well, then that is certainly very kind of him, then again the Huntzburgers have always been well known for their generosity. Why don't you bring that handsome young man to dinner this Friday? You are still coming to dinner?

"Yes, Grandma I will be there but I do not want to trouble you bringing Logan. I know how guests stress you. Plus, maybe Logan might have plans."

"Nonsense, the boy deserves a good meal and if he has plans tell him to call me and we will definitely work out another date."

Rory reluctantly agreed, and then gave Emily her contact information. Rory then said goodbye and thanked her grandmother for understanding her; tearfully apologized for her behavior that summer, and then hung up promising to call more.

After talking to Emily Rory felt relieved, but also dreading the next phone call she would make. She quietly punched on the phone, and waited for her mom to answer.

"Rory?" Lorelai's voice was filled with panic

"Mom, before you say anything I called Grandma, and told her everything. About running off to New York with Jess; I did not tell her I was going to drop out of Yale because I am going back."

"Oh my god, Rory I am so proud of you I knew you would do the right thing." Lorelai felt that their relationship would finally be back on track, Rory would come home and they go back to being best friends. After all, Lorelai felt they did not have any problems before this summer.

Rory could not believe her mother's enthusiasm. "You really did know I was going to do the right thing?"

"Of course, you are just like me in every way. God, you won't believe the crazy story my mother told me today on how her "friend" said she saw come out of Logan Huntzburgers apartment. Of course then I naturally ask who is Logan Huntzburger, then my mother says he is a very handsome young man from a very good family." Lorelai said that in a very Emily like tone. "Then I tell my mother to tell her so called friend to get glasses, because there is no way that you would be interested in that type of guy."

"What do you mean that type of guy?" Rory yelled.

"Rory why are so defensive? Are you with him, despite what I felt about Jess I do feel you need some time to get over him? "

"I do know that Mom, just that guy Logan Huntzburger is my best friend, and I am staying in his apartment until school starts."

Lorelai was a little relieved that Rory was not dating him, yet found it weird that she would chose to live with him instead of her. "Rory you did not live with anyone else, just come home."

"No Mom Logan's is closer to the paper, and are relationship right now has too many problems for me to live with you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mom, it has been along day and I cannot get into it right now, but I can give you my new cell phone number and addresses if you want. "

"I will get the napkin" Lorelai said angrily

After Rory gave Lorelai the contact information, Lorelai had to pipe in and say. "Rory are you sure staying with this guy are the right idea? I mean for one you barely know him, and I known my parents world my entire life and the people there tend to be back stabbers when you are not looking."

Unbelievable she had heard her mother's prejudice toward her Grandparents world her whole life, but this was ridiculous her mother was passing judgment on someone did not even know.

"Mom you do not even know him, this guy hugged me for hours when I was going through a tough time. This guy listens to me, he respects me, and the thing I love most about him is that he does not put me on a pedestal."

"Rory I am only saying these things from experience, I do not want you to get hurt."

"Well, your experience is lousy; anyway I see you at dinner on Friday and Logan will be there as well so be nice."

"Rory dinner is a family thing, I don't think would be wise to your grandparents to bring him there."

"Grandma insisted, and why do you suddenly care about who comes to dinner."

"Alright I was just making an assumption."

"You always make assumptions, and right now I would rather go to bed then hear about them."

Lorelai was surprised at Rory's behavior she thought, once Rory left Jess things would go back to the way they were before. However, Lorelai felt that once they talked on Friday things would get better. "I guess it's good night then?"

"It is goodnight Mom." Rory silently hung up the mom, and crawled under the covers, her mother was wrong she was not exactly like her. She was not a reverse snob who blamed an entire social class on her problems; she felt sorry for her mother because if she kept her attitude she would never get to know someone like Logan.

3'am

Logan gently tapped a sleeping Rory on the shoulder. She stirred gently. "Logan?"

"You said I can wake you if wanted is it still alright?"

"No it is fine, do not get to smug but I made a decision on going back to Yale on your method."

"See I am always right" Logan smirked

"Well there were more pros more Yale so again doesn't get to smug. Plus you won't be too happy to know that your presence is required for dinner this Friday with my grandparents. Grandma said if you have plans another Friday would do, one of her friends saw me come out your apartment. Although, I have no idea how she knew who I was I don't go to a lot of society events. Any way I did not tell grandma we were dating please do not be mad at me."

Logan sit down amused at the way Rory tended to ramble, when she had to ask someone a favor or was nervous. "Rory relax, I will be there. Plus it won't be that bad they like me the few times I have met them, the only thing you have to worry about Rory is them trying to set us up. However, I will find a way to get us out of there when we do."

"What are you some kind of spy Huntzburger?"

"The very best kind." Logan smirked.

Sorry not a lot of Sophie interaction I never use the word Rogan I just hate combining names. I hope I did not offend anyone who goes to community college I have nothing against them as a matter of fact I took classes there and they were pretty good. I just emphasized that is a very big sacrifice to go from Ivy League to community college and I do not think that is a sacrifice Rory should make. Plus I was trying to contradict a lot of the Lit myths, and believe after S4 aired 3 years ago I had read one or two lit stories this was before Logan and before I could not stand Jess where said Rory could have gone to NY and gone to Columbia or something and I am like how naïve thinking is that. Any way that is enough of my rambling.


	15. August 411

Thanks, for the reviews everyone. Remember the gossip later on is the gossip of 2004, I am just saying this because I do not want people to get confused. I would like to thank Rayc Petite I don't know if she still reads this story but I did get a review from her at some point. Any way I wanted to sort of thank for giving me the idea of the name Donny Crane he is the guy that Casey had a bad relationship with. Well Rayc Petite had him as a guy who hits on Rory in her story _Out of the Ordinary_ you can still see the picture on her profile on her vision on how he looks like. He is not the same guy I just used the same name I don't know it just popped into my head. I am very bad with creating names. Anyway, this story is not a crossover but I have a mention of a character from another T.V show as though he really exists in real life see if you can guess who he is before I mention him to you.

August, 19, 2004

Logan woke up slightly disoriented, the bright sunlight reflected a light blue color that Logan knew was not the color of his bedroom. He noticed that he was still wearing the same cloths from last night, his head was hurting probably after the drinks he had during dinner while Mindy his date was going on and on about Britney and her new man. Logan carefully tilted his head and realized he was in Rory's room, and that Rory was lying next to him holding his hand. He breathed a sigh of relief; after discovering form both their appearances that he and Rory had just fallen asleep after talking. He had not done anything stupid the night before. Logan marveled again at how serene and beautiful she looked while sleeping, and how their hands being intertwined looked like they belonged there. This surprised Logan, despite the number of girls he had shared a bed with he had never felt so comfortable in one. Not to also mention that he had never laid down in the same with a girl that he did not have sexual relationship with. Logan did not want to leave the comfort of Rory's bed or the feeling of her hand on his, so he just closed his eyes.

It could have been hours or minutes Logan suddenly heard an annoying ring, he opened his eyes again and then Logan saw Rory beginning to stir. Her eyes quietly began to open she was surprised to find herself in bed with Logan; although relieved that they were both fully clothed. However, Rory could not help but wonder if she was in another alternate universe dream. She saw that Logan was wide awake. "Logan?" She asked curiously

"Relax, Ace we just fell asleep after talking last night."

"Okay." She let go of Logan's hand reluctantly for it was so warm and so natural.

"Rory, just come back here and lie down you still seem tired." Not wanting her to let go of his hand.

"Logan is you insane? We have the paper remember? "

"Nah, I think I will stay here and blow it off you should to."

"Sorry, Logan but I missed enough work being caught up in my personal life. I think if I miss more Mitchum will black list me. However, you can stay here and then be bombarded by calls from Daddy. But get out of my bed; I need my privacy to get dressed."

"Why not I think you should be more comfortable with your body. I bet you would look cute." Logan voice was filled with innuendo.

Rory started to blush, which Logan found to be very cute. "Logan out now."

"Okay, I promise I will behave just let me lie here, and close my eyes."

"Logan somehow I do not trust that you will do that, and don't make me regret defending you to my mother yesterday." Rory's tone was meant to be in jest, but she somehow noticed Logan's face well.

"Your mother hates me?"

"No, she does not Logan how can she hate you when she does not know you. "  
"I am sorry I caused tension, between you guys." Logan said feeling guilty if he had caused problems with her mother.

Rory sat next to him on the bed and pulled him into a hug. "My mother has ridiculous issues about people with wealth, which is ridiculous because she was in love with my Dad who came from money, and had a few friends when she was young from my grandparents' world. It has absolutely nothing to do with you, and who knows maybe she will change her mind when she meets you. "

"Well I will try and make a good impression." Even though Logan knew that Rory was estranged from her mother, he knew that Rory still missed her.

"I am sure you will Logan, but her opinion does not matter anymore. Any way can you just leave I do not want to be late."

"Only if you promise lunch, I missed having it with you the three days you were avoiding me."

Rory was once again ashamed of how mean she had been to Logan. "I am sorry for that Logan I was just so caught up with denial and avoidance that I never really thought of how it was affecting others."

"I understand Ace, but will we have lunch."

"Only if there's ice cream after wards"

"You do not have to ask Ace"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12'oclock

Kelly was really exhausted, after all it was very tough to be writing one of the nations hottest gossip columns, and the gossip had become very mundane since Ben and Jennifer had split up earlier in the year. She had been out all weekend trying to find something new about all she saw were a few appearances of Britney and Kevin, and Daniel Meade and his latest girlfriend. Suddenly, her more energetic co worker Allison walked into the room: "Kelly I got the most amazing gossip that we could write our next issue on."

"I thought we were going to do an entire issue on Britney and that Kevin guy."

"Boring, everybody knows that they will not last past this month. Plus, _US Weekly, People_, and _Enquirer _all have or our starting to have full issues and pictures of her and whatever his name is."

Kelly was not in the mood to hear Allison's theatrics, and knew the best way to shut her up was to just let her spill. "So what is the big story Allison?"

"I think Logan Huntzburger and Rory Gilmore you know the summer intern is going out. I know last week she screamed at him, because of something to do with her boyfriend. However, I saw them today holding hands and laughing. She probably broke up with that guy she was dating, or even better Logan broke them up. Either way, this is the juiciest gossip I have ever seen in a long time. "

Kelly had to admit this was a very big piece of news, but she valued her job more. "Allie, I hate to burst your bubbles but Logan is Huntzburger writing or leaking information about him only leads to Mitchum ruining our lives. Anyway, if want to write about a publishing heir there is always Daniel Meade I saw him on Saturday night with this Victoria Secret model. "

This did not appear to appease Allison, "Big deal Daniel goes out with a different model every day he is never serious about them; like Logan has never appeared to be serious of anyone until Rory."

"What makes you think Logan is serious about her?"

"Hello, are you blind every body can see the way he looks at her like he is so fascinated. I saw the way he puts his arm around her whenever they go to lunch, not to mention they go to lunch everyday. I see the way she looks at him to, plus he has never missed a meeting or tried to annoy his father since she came."

"Look I admit that there might be something between them, but I am not losing my job because of them."

"I thought you felt this way, which is why I brought someone who might listen to us.

Suddenly the door knocked and Allison opened it. Casey came right in. "So ladies what is the big emergency. "

Uh oh Kelly thought this could not be good, Allison was about to humiliate herself and was taking her along with her. "Casey I just want you to know that I had nothing to do with this idea that Allison has in her head. I already warned her that it is a very stupid idea."

"Could you please just let me talk?"

"Sure, but be brief."

"Casey you know that Page six is one of the most talked about gossip columns."

"I am aware of that."

"In order to show great gossip we must have original ones don't you agree."

"Of course I agree, but could you please just get to the point." What was with Allison she never shared what she was going to write with her before.

Anyway what could be more original then the gossip happening within our own newsroom such as Logan Huntzburger falling for Rory Gilmore, or even better breaking a relationship she had with a significant other. I know Mitchum would not allow, but could you please talk to him and inform him of all the good revenue we would have after printing that story."

Casey could not believe how delusional Allison was, didn't she have no idea of how this rumor could hurt many people. "Let me get this straight you want me to go to Mitchum who I just recently told him, that I would do anything in my power to make this paper less of the tabloid its become to publish gossip about his son something he has warned you about 100 times not to do. Not to mention this is a guy I have known for years and Rory she has been through a lot don't you ever stop to think that this rumor could hurt her? They are just friends Allison get it through your head, and the answer is no."

"But, Casey the gossip has been so slow lately." Allison whined

"Well, I heard Britney is dating that back up dancer." Casey said in amusement.

"Ugh, but that is so boring."

"Well, then use your imagination, and try not to have any ideas of writing stories about the Huntzburgers. Olivia Hutchins who worked before you tried to write a story about how she thought Honor was engaged, and she now works at the copy shop." With that Casey left.

"I hate to say I told you so." Kelly smugly turned to Allison

"What I need to do is to find good proof, and then show it to Mitchum."

"Well, good luck with that." Kelly rolled her eyes, some people would never change.

1 o'clock

Rory came back after lunch, she had forgotten how much fun their lunch breaks were; but then again mostly any moment with Logan was fun.

"Hey, I have been meaning to ask how you have been." Rory turned and saw Casey there.

"Oh hi I have been having a jumble of emotions. Relieved that it is over, but in a way sad at the things I lost in this relationship. I don't what I would have been done if it was not for Logan he just knows how to cheer me up."

"Yeah, Logan is a really good person, despite his tendency to be lazy."

Rory laughed. "I guess the good thing that I learned from all of this is that I learned, exactly what kind of person Jess is. I mean who knows maybe Jess would have come in a year as a published author; and I could have stupidly fallen for his routine again."

"You guys had a on and off thing?"

"Sort of he liked the chase."

"That's the thing with these bad guys their lives are so messed up, that they like to control something to show that their not so completely messed up. "

"I think I know that now, I just still wish I realized all of this sooner."

"Well the important thing is that you are not with him now. Cause there would have been a lot more mental damage if you had stayed with him. Knowing that you will never taking him back is a very important lesson, that not many people learn when dealing with these bad guys."

"So anything new?" Not wanting to talk about her messed up relationship anymore.

"Well apparently you and Logan provide better gossip topic than Britney."

"What do people know we live together? Rory asked in a panic

"Your living together, I was just talking about your friendship with him."

Oh god, thought Rory this was exactly what she feared. "There is nothing going on between Logan and me, I just broke up with Jess I am not ready for a relationship yet. I just live with him, because I did not want to continue to live in Jess's old apartment until this internship ends. "

"Rory relax you don't have to justify it, and nobody seems to be really talking about it except Allison who had the nerve to ask me to go to Mitchum if she can write a column about you and Logan."

"What?" Rory said in disgust.

"Don't worry it won't happen; I told her no. Just be careful if you ever cross paths with her. The girl tends to be very persistent and annoying. "

"I will, but how can she think were going out."

"The reason is because Logan does have friends who are girls. However, he does not seem to confide in them or show physical gestures the way he does with you. Like when he came to me about Jess I have never seen Logan so worried about another girl, except his sister. "

"Really" Rory replied curiously, she did not know why but that information made her happy.

"Yeah and you seem happy. I know that you said before that you are not ready for another relationship, but if you were would you consider going out with Logan."

"No Casey you know his track record, and I can't be one of those girls. After, everything with Jess I cannot be in a relationship that is only physical. Also I lost a lot of faith relationships and love."

"Rory I get that you don't want to be one of the many, but you can't let one bad relationship ruin your faith in love. That is not healthy."

"It is not just one bad relationship Casey; it's a combination of my whole romantic history and my mother's."

"Rory I don't know your mother, but I know that we can control ourselves to not be like our parents. Also, if I had held my bad relationships as the standard of love then I would have been really unhappy today."

"Well I am glad things worked out for you, but I don't think I will have the same luck."

"Well someday maybe not today, not tomorrow you will, and due to your commitment issues you will miss out on it. "

Casey's words reminded her of what Logan had said, but she was not in the mood to dwell on her love life. "Casey, if there is ever an opportunity that you think I am missing out on you remind me of it. Right now, Mitchum requested an appointment with him tomorrow can you please tell me what to do. "

"Alright the first thing you go to do is to be tough and not act like a cheerleader."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

August, 20, 2004

Rory hands were trembling as she knocked on Mitchum Huntzburgers office door. Even the door of the office was large and intimating, Rory took a deep breath as she heard the footsteps in the coming closer. Despite all the meetings, and the times she had given Mitchum paper or beverages she had given him she had never had a large discussion one on one with Mitchum. Oh god did Allison say something about her and Logan to Mitchum, or was he going to tell her that was the worst intern that had ever lived. Rory tried to push all her ridiculous doubts aside. Finally Mitchum opened the door. "Rory how are you?"

"I am fine."

"Well come on in and have a seat." Mitchum said with professional decorum

Rory took a seat and looked Mitchum into the eye, and tried to stop fidgeting. "So Rory I have been observing you for the past 15 days, have read some of your articles that have had your byline along with my son's name."

"He did not by any chance make you do all the work."

"No" Rory said louder than she intended too.

"Excuse me?"

"I am sorry I just wanted to say that Logan is very talented, and you kind of underestimate him." Feeling slightly ashamed of herself, although she wished Mitchum would have more faith in his son.

"I know he is talented, but we are here to talk about you right?"

"Yes"

Now Rory I have been noticing your participation here and I have been very impressed. Now I was a little bit concerned about you when I was hiring you."

"Why were you concerned?"

"Your writing seemed to be very passive and not filled with much strength and opinion. However, seeing you speak up at meetings has proven me otherwise, so I would like to offer you a job at my paper in Stamford, which is close to Yale. "

Rory felt so happy Mitchum Huntzburger one of the biggest media tycoon was offering her a job. "I happily accept it."

"Well good, but remember there will be a higher standard of work expected than what you are used to at Yale. "

"I understand Mr. Huntzburger."

"Well take care, and remember the job starts at September first." Rory was just about to go when she remembered something. Rory debated on whether to tell Mitchum this, but she knew she needed to. She turned towards Mitchum and said "Mr. Huntzburger I know this is not my business, but you should tell Logan that you are proud of him and that you think he is talented."

"Rory my son and I is none of your business. Besides Logan needs discipline, praise will only derail that."

"Yeah, but praise will show that you appreciate him."

"Rory I don't know what you are talking about."

"Logan and I have become really good friends, and he does not really think that you appreciate thing. Any way you were it is not my business. I better go."

"Promise to show up."

"I do"

As Rory left she was unaware that Mitchum was pondering some of the things which Rory had said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rory got out of Mitchum's office her mind was in a jumble. Should she have told Mitchum about Logan?

Suddenly Logan walked towards her. "So Ace how did it go, did he do anything bad."

"Because I can go in, and give him a piece of my mind. "

Rory laughed. "No Logan he did no such thing, he was polite and formal. He offered me a job, at his paper in Stamford when school starts."

"Ace, that is great I am so happy for you." Logan smiled; Rory loved his smile his whole face would light up when that would happen.

"So we should celebrate, lets go to that Chinese place you love."

"Logan you do not have to do that."

"Yes, I do its not very day you get your first paying job."

Rory chuckled Logan could be so into his own world. "Logan my first paying job when I was fifteen at Andrew's book store. "

"Well, it is your first paying job regarding what you want to do."

"Wow a whole sentence devoted to that, I like it."

Logan looked into Rory's eyes and said. "We are incredibly lucky to have found each other."

"I agree with you one hundred percent. "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did anybody pick up the Daniel Meade reference from Ugly Betty.

Logan noticed the sun glistening above him, he woke up slightly disoriented. He noticed that he was still wearing his cloths from the night before


	16. You just smiled and took my hand

**I am sorry that this update took so long school is very demanding to have time to creatively write this chapter the way I want to on time. Thank you for the review guys I would like to first thank some people who reviewed this story continuously. Corky Gilmore, Curleyq, mrmp, lexhuntzburger, Sweetgirl, AlwaysHoldingon, and ggmrddlm thanks guys without your support I would have the inspiration. I have good news originally I was going to wrap up the story in four chapters, but right now I realize I need more time so the will have a few extra chapters. Again, for those of you favorite my story or put on your subscribe list please leave me a review as to why you like my story. Second of all I wanted to apologize for keeping Rory and Jess together for twelve chapters I could have lengthen some chapters and have them be together for 9 or 10 chapters instead. However, there is explanation to why I kept them together longer than Cmonce did in The Rough where this story is inspired from. In The Rough Rory had once experienced a loving adult relationship, so she was able to leave Jess quicker. In this story Rory is a lot younger and has never had a loving adult relationship, this is an explanation for my new readers who might get frustrated. **

August 25, 2004

Logan was stuck in the boardroom listening to his father drown and his business antonyms on and on about revenue and numbers. They were running over time the conference was supposed to have ended 20 minutes ago. Logan really wanted to head for the door, but he knew if he did his father would spend a half an hour lecturing him. Logan also had to leave right away if he and Rory were to get to Hartford on time. He had promised Rory that would get them there on time, and he had special transportation to get them there on time if that damn meeting would end in ten minutes. He kept staring at the clock until a couple minutes later Mitchum said. "Alright that will be all for today." Logan was practically the first one at the door when Mitchum said. "Not so fast Logan "Logan reluctantly went back, god the nerve of his father. His father could be drilling information to him for hours and he could not let Rory down. Logan impatiently waited until everyone had left the room, and faced his father. "Dad could you please talk to me on Monday, or call me later I promise I will answer my phone. I just have plans right now."

"Sorry Logan but this cannot wait, and sure the keg and the party can wait."

Logan cringed was partying all his father thought he did. Before Logan could open his mouth to protest Mitchum said. "Now, Logan you know that tomorrow night is the publishers annual gala?"

Oh god he had forgotten tomorrow night he was planning to hang out with Rory and his friends in the pub near Yale. God he would have to spend his Saturday night at some stuffy gala. "Yes Dad." Not wanting Mitchum to get on his case for forgetting a very important event.

"Anyway your mother insists that you bring a suitable girl to the event. Normally I could not careless on whom you bring, but your mother keeps going on and on about how you're last dates attire was trashy so she keeps pestering me to approve of your date to this event. Otherwise, she will demand you to escort Marcy Fallen. "

Logan felt a surge of anger within him, for he could not believe the nerve of his mother. Marcy Fallen was the most insane girl that he had ever met. Every-time his mother would demand him to converse with Marcy at a function she talk about table settings and china for their wedding, and Logan had never spoken a word to her. He had heard rumors that the girl had bought an engagement ring and told people that they were engaged. There was no way in hell that he would spend an evening with that delusional girl. He decided to reason with his dad without screaming. "Dad I will go to this thing and play the role of the perfect society son, and heir. I will shake everyone's hand, and listen to Mr. Prescott's story about his chandelier even though I have heard it a billion times. I will even keep a stone face while you keep giving me dirty looks as Bradford Meade goes on and on about how perfect Alex is. But, there is no way in hell that I am taking Marcy Fallen. " Logan was out of breath after muttering all of that, and glanced at his father.

On the surface his father's expression seemed to be unfazed, but he could have sworn he saw some amusement under there. Logan shook his head he was probably imagining it. Mitchum's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Logan that is a very interesting speech, but can you please tell me who are you taking I am a very busy man and have so little time."

Logan was at a lose for words and entered the first name that came to his mind. "Rory Gilmore." Going there with Rory could help make the event less bearable.

"Rory who works here?"

"Yes Dad"

"Alright she is a sweet girl, and from a good family. Plus, it will be refreshing to see a girl who can actually converse with people, none of that silly laugh the girls you usually bring do. I call your mother and tell her I approve."

Logan suddenly felt guilty that he was going to ask Rory to go this event on such sort notice. Yet, he felt glad that at least having a friend would make the event be more bearable, and he was not used to having his father be accepting of what he did. Somehow that made Logan happy and he smiled. "Thanks Dad can I go now?"

"Don't be so hasty Logan, but I guess you can go now just remember to be there at nine o clock sharp and wear a tie."

"Yes sir." Logan then went towards the door, but he once again heard his father's voice. "Logan"

"Yes Dad" He turned back reluctantly.

"I have read the articles you wrote this summer, and I found them to be quite well."

Logan could not believe what he was hearing his father was complimenting him. Logan could not remember the last time that happened. "Thank you Dad."

"Just do not fall short, and run along now."

Logan could not believe how strange his father was acting, yet he wished Mitchum would not act like giving a compliment was a chore. Still a compliment from Mitchum was still something. Logan checked his watch, crap he definitely needed to find Rory.

Logan ran as fast as he could until he saw Rory by the elevator. "Your twenty minutes late Logan." Rory said rather sternly.

"Ace I am so sorry just Dad's meeting went overtime I wanted to leave, but then Dad would have probably chased me out. Then Dad wanted to talk to me just be thankful it did not last hours, because believe my Dad loves grilling me for hours."

"I understand Logan I just do not understand how we are going to get to Hartford by 6.30 for dinner. It takes two hours by car on a good day, and traffic is terrible on Fridays. We will probably get their by eight, which will make Grandma mad because she is allergic to tardiness. Not to mention my mom going on and on, about how I left her an hour alone with her parents. Not that I am going to speak to her, but she will still keep complaining about it like a ten year old. "Rory said

Logan was very much amused by her rant."Ace, I told you I have the perfect transportation to get their. All of our things are in the car; it is just a 20 minute ride to our other transportation. This other transportation will take us to Hartford in 30 minutes. "

Rory wanted to smack the smirk off of Logan's face, for it seemed that Logan was taking crazy. "What kind of transportation is that Logan? A broomstick, floe powder? "

"Now I am only a mogul, but I promise the transportation is fast."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Allison stops listening to them." Kelly said as she saw Allison looking at Rory and Logan by the elevator.

"I can't help it's like a Meg Ryan movie there in love, and can't see it. And I cannot write about them."

Kelly laughed. "I doubt a gossip columnist exist in those movies. Seriously you have got to get a life. Plus, Marcy Fallen called me she said that she is getting the Plaza for her and Logan's wedding in the spring. She asked us to write about it, the girl is even crazier than you."

Allison looked disgusted. "I am not Fallen the only person who is marrying Fallen is Logan's mom. After all she is the one who seems obsessed with her."

Kelly laughed. "I had no idea she swung that way."

"All jokes aside I bet Logan is taking Rory to the gala."

"Allison gives it a break."

"I can't those two are better than a chick flick."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One hour later_

Rory and Logan were flying over Hartford. "I can't believe you got us a helicopter Logan." Rory said excitedly.

"Ace I believe that is the 50th time you have said that since we went got on."

Rory pouted. "I am sorry, but it feels like a movie."

"Well you did get to change in the back of the plane _Dirty Dancing _style." He smirked.

"Not to mention putting on lipstick and mascara."

"Wow Ace you really give Baby a run for her money."

"No it's still no one puts Baby in a corner, I can't dance the way she did."Rory laughed, but then stopped when she saw Logan looking slightly pale. "Logan is you all alright." Rory's tone was filled with concern.

"I am fine, but now that you mentioned dancing there is something I have to tell you."

"Logan you did not enter me in a dance contest, I swore after the Stars Hollow Dance Marathon never to participate in one again."

"No, but I will keep that in mind. It's just my Dad demands that I bring a date he approves of to the annual publisher's gala, or I will have to take this girl Marcy and she is insane. Then somehow I said your name, and Dad was okay with that. I am so sorry Rory, but there is no way I am spending an evening with Marcy. I will buy you a pretty dress and go with you to ten dinners with your grandparents. "

Rory smiled and chuckled. "Logan it's alright, when is it."

"Tomorrow, which means we will not be spending Saturday evening in New Haven like we planned am sorry Rory, but my father sprung it on me this morning when will the man learn to give people a heads up." Logan said in annoyance.

Rory sympathetically patted his arm. "Logan it is a bit of a hassle, but its fine. I mean you have done so much for me in the past 22 days I've known you, that I can only return the favor. You do not need to accompany me to every Friday Night Dinner; I mean the Gala could help introduce me to important people in journalism. So it is really not that bad." Rory then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I guess I am not the only who rambles." Rory smugly replied

"Hey I was not rambling Ace, I was just addressing my case." Logan said defensively

"Keep telling you that, and what's this about buying me a dress."

"I have an eye for dress sizes." Logan smirked.

"That is so freaky"

"Hey, I am offended it is a talented."

"A freaky talent."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6:28 they had managed to make it to the elder Gilmore home in the nick of time. Rory looked at Logan. "You know you are the first person I have ever brought to dinner who has not looked in awe, or criticized the house.

"Someone has criticized this house?"

"Well not exactly just when Jess came here, he seemed to be sneering at everything including the portrait my grandmother arranged to paint of me."

"Well I am not Jess, and let me say the few times that I have been here this house have always seemed a lot warmer, and more lifelike than the other society houses including my own, which I have been to. Most of them might seem like architectural gems, but they are more like castles than homes."

"Its funny my mom has always seen this house as a gilded castle where she felt like a beautiful princess locked in a tower. Or on other days when she is really mad at my grandparents she calls it hell. However, ever since I was sixteen I was always considered it a second home from Stars Hollow. It's where a run away when I got mad at my mom, it's where I shared teas, movie nights, and book discussions with my grandparents."

"Must be nice to have a big family to enjoy spending time with" Logan replied sadly.

Rory put her arm around his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I am not exactly looking forward to seeing my entire family."

"Things are still strained between you and your mom?"

"I have usually enjoyed this dinners in the past except for the few times when my mother and grandmother were having bigger fights then usual. Or if it was a rare occasion and I have gotten into a fight with one of my grandparents. However, now I am dreading them because of my mother this was not suppose to happen." Rory was near tears as she said the last thing.

Logan hated seeing her so upset. "Relax Ace this will be over, before we know it. I promise to get you out before we know it. I swear ten hints at us being a couple or married in the future, and we will be gone before dessert. "

"That's too bad, I love dessert." Rory laughed.

"I promise you I will find you the best dessert in Connecticut."

"Well I will hold you to that." Rory replied as she rung on the doorbell.

After, they handed their things to the maid Rory and Logan went to the living room where they found her grandparents sitting at both ends of the room trying to pathetically hide their separation.

Emily immediately went up to them. "Logan it's been ages, since we have last seen you. How are your parents?"

"I believe they are well Emily."

"Well I am certainly glad, and your sister is she engaged to that lovely young man?"

"Not yet, but I believe a proposal will soon." After, his entire sister's was that any day now Josh would pop the question.

"Well I certainly hope so after all there is nothing sweeter than a couple in love marrying." Emily appeared to be shooting a pointed look at them.

Rory scowled Logan rubbed her back and whispered in her ear. "Nine more hints, and I promise we are out of here." Rory smiled at him.

The intimacy did not go unnoticed by Emily; she beamed because she had never seen her granddaughter be so at ease with a boy. So Rory and Logan would you like anything to drink."

"I will have a club Soda with lime"

"And I will have a scotch on the rocks."

"Aw Logan I always loved a man who drank his scotch neat. As a matter of fact Richard once said something about scotch being a superior drink is that right Richard?"

"Oh right Emily" Rory found her grandfather's behavior to be very stiff, and cold. Thus, she tried to talk to him.

"Grandpa I have some of the articles Logan and I wrote this summer I was wondering if you could read them."

"Oh that's nice, Logan how are you son? His voice was full of stiff decorum

" I am good sir." He shook his hand.

Rory was surprised at her Grandfather's tone and dismissal of her; while Emily seemed to be the one excited.

"Rory, that is wonderful you were able to write articles as an intern."

"No, Grandma Logan asked me for help and he put my name on the byline with him.

"Why Logan that is very generous of you"

"Well actually Rory can be awfully modest; she worked real hard at the paper. As a matter of fact my father offered her a job at his Stamford paper."

"A paying job?"

"Well to be fair Grandma I don't think it will be that much, and it is not that fancy."

"Nonsense, this call for a celebration Richard please gets the Champagne."

"Actually Emily I would like to talk to Rory in private for a moment." Rory was surprised her Grandfather had yet to say a word to her, and she was wondering if he was mad.

"Well alright, just don't be long."

As Rory got up form the couch Logan got up as well and touched her shoulder. "Rory are you sure you don't want me to go with you."

"No Logan I can handle it." Rory knew that she had to deal with her family issues on her own.

Richard and Rory both went inside Richard's study and Richard did not waste a moment of hesitation before talking. "Why?"

"Why what?" Rory was not good at cryptic answers

"Why did you leave without informing me and your Grandmother? Don't you know how worried I was when I found out your mother lied to us? It reminded me of what happened almost twenty years ago when Lorelai moved out and we did not know where she was; I know your mother make us sound unfeeling, but we did care. I expected better from you Rory. "

Rory was at a loss for words. "Grandpa I am so sorry about this summer. I love you and Grandma and the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you. However, when I left with Jess I was not thinking much it was like my mind was possessed. Anyway, once I got to New York I was so confused if staying with Jess was what I really wanted so I wanted to know if I was sure before I told you or Grandma. I just want you to know that I regret going with Jess, but at the same time I needed some awakening. Going to New York made me question everything and realize what I want, and I am grateful for that. I also made a very good friend out of that."

"I understand Rory, but I would have at least wanted to be aware of what you were up to?"

"I understand Grandpa, but I was wrapped up in denial that I was not thinking. Plus, you view as the perfect Granddaughter everything Mom was not, and I needed to be away from people who viewed me that way."

Richard was really confused at Rory, but then he guessed Lorelai might have gotten into her mind over the years. "Rory I always loved you because you were Rory, not because you were a do over or a Lorelai substitute. I know I wanted you to have everything Lorelai did not have, and I still do. Despite of that the most important thing I want for you is to be happy; and if you had told me about everything that had happened this Summer I would not have been happy, but I would have understood and supported you."

"Thanks Grandpa" Rory smiled, for she was looking at her Grandfather in a new light.

"Well the most important thing is that you are back, which I am glad. "

"I am glad to be back too Grandpa and I hope you don't mind me not wanting to be Christine Amanpour anymore."

"You still want to do journalism though?

"Of course I do just not that type of journalism; I want to focus more on writing."

"Well I think that will be perfect for you Rory after all writing has always seemed to be your passion."

"Well I am glad you are supportive Grandpa; now let's go back before Grandma asks Logan about china patterns." Remembering how persistent Emily was with her marriage hints.

"Wise move" Richard said in amusement for as much as he liked Logan he did not want to see Rory married right away. "But first let me see those articles of yours alright."

"Alright, but let's be quick" Rory was relieved that things were going to be okay with her and Richard

Meanwhile

Logan and Emily were sitting on the couch looking at photo Albums. Despite two more hints one was Emily saying that Martha's Vineyard was a better place than Cape Cod for a wedding; and another big one was if Logan liked kids. Logan knew the answer to that question was if he wanted to have kids, Logan shuddered he really did not want think about marriage. It seemed like a way to trap him from his carefree life.

Despite the marriage hints Logan enjoyed looking at pictures of Rory, for even in high school she was still beautiful. "Rory was a debutante? Logan asked in surprise as he saw a series of snapshots of Rory in a white dress with gloves; and a few pictures of her doing the fan dance. He would make sure to mock her about those.

Emily beamed. "Oh yes she was very graceful at her coming out. Even with so little preparation time Rory did everything perfectly. "

Logan smiled at the pride in Emily's voice he wished he had an elder family member talk about him in such pride.

Emily pointed at a picture of Rory and her escort whom he assumed was that Dean fellow. Logan could not believe that he was a little uncomfortable at seeing Rory with another guy. He did not know why he could not have feelings for Rory; and he did even know her at the time of her debut. Emily's voice had interrupted his thoughts. "That's Rory's first boyfriend Dean a nice boy, but I do believe Rory can do better." Emily said looking directly at Logan.

Logan let out a sigh another hint, and dinner did not even start. Suddenly, the doorbell rang "That must be Rory's mother Lorelai late as usual."

Lorelai in a rush handed her purse to the maid. She seemed to be walking at rapid speed to get to the living room; she believed that after tonight things would get back to normal between her and Rory. She had a perfect plan she would ask Rory to come and talk to her one on one. She would tell her daughter that she only wanted what was best for her, and that she loved her. She then imagined Rory to say I am sorry for everything after hearing her side. Then after dinner they would both go to the CS where they would have a movie night with junk food, and then Lorelai would tell Rory everything that happened that summer including her and Luke. However, Lorelai was surprised to go into the living room and to only see her mother and a blond boy she had never met. "It must be Logan" she thought angrily Lorelai knew it was angry to be mad at a stranger but she could not help it. Rory had chosen to live with that boy instead of her.

"Hi you must be Lorelai?" Logan got up to shake her hand, and Lorelai reluctantly shook it without saying anything. "Rory talks nonstop about you're in like one third of her stories." Logan let out a chuckle.

"Well of course I would be I am her best friend." Lorelai said sarcastic.

"Mom where is Rory?"

"She and your father are tying up some loose ends in your father's study. Why don't you sit next Logan until she comes we are looking at photo albums.'

"No thanks Mom, I will wait until Rory comes and sit next to her."

Lorelai there is no need to be rude. God, don't you remember those manner lessons?"

"Yes, and they taught me that people have special seats. My special seat during drinks is on the couch next to Rory, and Logan sitting there is kind of killing the tradition. Lorelai knew she was acting like a two year old, but her mind was consumed with a lot of resentment.

"Lorelai honestly have you been drinking" Emily said for she had never seen Lorelai be so rude in front of a guest.

"Lorelai its okay you can have my seat right here."

"Why thank you Logan."

Logan shook his head what was her problem. "Look Lorelai" but the emergence of Rory and Richard interrupted him. Rory seemed to come out of the study smiling, but when she saw her mother her face fell apart. Logan went up to her, and whispered in her ear. "Ace, Emily gave me three more hints six more and we are out of here." Rory smiled and whispered back. "You poor thing"

Lorelai saw them both whispering things to each other and smiling, and fumed. This was not supposed to happen her daughter was supposed to come to her, and not act close with someone from her parents world.

She came up to them. "Rory do you want to go out, and talk for a minute"

"Mom I don't think that's a good idea, plus I already left Logan for a long time with Grandma. She gave him three marriage and couple hints. " Rory then went to the couch and sat next to Logan much to Lorelai's chagrin. Before Lorelai could protest, Emily called out. "Dinner is ready."

Lorelai noticed that one their way to the dining room Rory and Logan had their hands intertwined. Where had the world come to Lorelai thought?

Well for the next chapter let me let you guys know that dinner is not over. Sorry I am breaking it down its hard to write Lorelei's point of view there is a big bag of weird in there, and it takes time to un break it.


	17. In Anothers Eyes

**This is not my best chapter, but I had a lot of tough pressure with school. I like to thank my beta ellie Gilmore without her this chapter would have been harder to read. **

**August, 24, 2004 **

The dinner was so far going well, with the exception of Lorelai's scowling at Rory and Logan. However, Rory tried to pay as little attention to her mother as possible. Also Emily had decided to give two more couple hints to Rory and Logan, but Rory, Logan, and Richard would quickly try and brush the subject aside when that would happen. Rory was surprised at how comfortable she and Logan were; he kept his hand on her knee or on her shoulder the entire time when he was not eating. Lorelai couldn't understand why her daughter was ignoring her, yet kept talking rapidly with Logan and her parents. Also the apparent closeness between Rory and Logan bothered her. She was desperate to find ways to break the ice, so she tried to find a conversation. "So Rory is August 30 still the first day of school?"

"Yes Mom'' Lorelai was surprised at her daughters quick and dismissive tone. However, she was going to keep talking until her daughter would fully talk to her.

"So do you want me to help you? I know you left some stuff at home that you need."

"Well about that, I will come home tomorrow to get my stuff." After all Rory needed to get her car as well because she didn't want to keep relying on Logan for rides.

"That's great! We can have a movie night afterwards, and you are welcome to spend the night tonight and tomorrow night." Lorelai said excitedly.  
Same old Lorelai; Rory shrugged. 'Things are going their way' she thought, 'she tries to be your best friend.' Unlike her mother _she_ didn't like to cause scenes at the dinner table. Thus, in her polite tone, with a society smile she said. "Sorry mom, but I need to leave after dinner and get my things tomorrow; I have plans tomorrow in the city. Plus Logan and I have plans tonight as well. "

Lorelai could not believe Rory, things were supposed to be good after her and Jess broke up; it was probably Logan's fault. "Well what sort of plans could you possibly have?"

"Lorelai, you know that Rory cannot always drop her plans to accommodate you."

"Your mother is right, it's highly rude to change plans on someone last minute." Richard piped in.

"Mom and Dad, stay out of this, it's none of your business" Lorelai said harshly.

Rory didn't want to cause any tension on the table, but she felt she had to reply to her mother to shut her up. "Mom stop being such a drama queen, there is gala that Logan invited me to tomorrow night, and tonight Logan and I planned on doing something together with friends."

"What sort of gala is that?" Emily asked curiously.

"It's this annual publishing gala, where my father and other big people in journalism business congregate every year." To talk about boring bullshit, Logan thought, but of course he wasn't going to tell Richard and Emily that.

"I have heard of this gala, it's one of the biggest corporate events of the year, Rory you will gain some good contacts from that", Richard said excitedly.

"Well, that is what I am planning to do."

"Do you have anything to wear? Because this is not the type of event to wear something from off the rack" Emily appeared to shudder at that thought.

"Actually, Rory already has a beautiful designer dress to wear." Logan vowed that he would keep his promise, and buy her a nice dress. Rory glared at him and Logan whispered in her ear. "I will buy you the dress. "

"You really are serious about that." Rory whispered back.

Logan smirked and nodded.

Lorelai was annoyed at Rory and Logan's constant whispering, and the fact that Rory was going to this type of party.

"Rory, I have this beautiful necklace that you could borrow to go with that dress."

"Mom enough" Lorelai said somewhat annoyed. "If Rory wants to borrow your bling she will ask; and, Rory you really don't have to go to this sort of thing if you don't want to."

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Rory asked harshly, since she was sick and tired of her mother always assuming of what she liked and didn't like.

"I mean, I know you promised Logan that you would go, since you are the type of kid to always agree to a promise. However, I know that fancy parties are not your thing and that you will be bored and have a miserable time." Like always Lorelai jumped into conclusions.

"Unbelievable, mom, you are assuming things just like always. Look, the party might not be all fun and games. However, Logan promised me that we would find a way to have fun; and as Grandpa said, going to this party is a good way to establish connections. Plus, Logan has done a lot for me, and it seemed fair I do something for him." With that Rory turned to her grandmother. "So, grandma, how was Europe?"

"Wonderful, you should have seen those Italian men" Emily raved.

"Emily must you." Richard scowled.

"Yeah, Dad's right. Why don't we talk about how Rory is changing?" Lorelai had enough of being ignored at the dinner table all night, and wanted to lay down everything.

Rory had it up to here with her mother. "How am I changing?" That sounded like a threat and she knew it; but she didn't care.

"Let's see" Lorelai pretended to think hard. "You run off to New York without a plan; and just when I think you come to your senses you choose to live with a yuppie and attend society parties rather than spend time with me."

"Lorelai Gilmore, you should be thrilled that Rory found a suitable person to be friends with. Not insulting, but then again it's typical of you to be judgmental" Emily jumped in.

"Hmm mom, I wonder why you find him suitable? Is it his bank account?"

"Mom, stop it!" Rory yelled. "You are judging him on his bank account and that is just as bad."

Lorelai needed to just let everything out at that moment. "I am not judging him on his bank account; I just think that he is changing you. If it was not for him, you would be in Stars Hollow living with me, until Yale starts."

Rory really had enough by now. How could she? "Mom, he is not changing me, and you don't even know him. Even if I never had met him; our relationship is not going to go back to what it once was."

"Well I know that before you met him, you would never cancel plans on me before. Plus, you would always said I didn't know Jess, and while I don't know what happend with you and him, I know I was right."

That was it. Her mother had gone too far, way too far, and was so clueless. "Okay, you were right about Jess I admit it. However, you are wrong about Logan. He is smart, kind, and funny. He has guided me to the right choices, and I'm grateful for that. However, I cannot be your best friend anymore, because the only reason you talk to me is because I'm going back to Yale. If I didn't go back to Yale, you would still be freezing me out. "

"Girls calm down!" Emily tried to quiet them down. She had never seen her daughter and granddaughter fighting like this.

Lorelai ignored Emily, and continue talking. "Well honey, of course you would have been back at Yale."

"Mom don't you get the possibility that maybe one day I might do something different than our plans? That maybe I might want to be friends with someone from the world you appear to disapprove of? You never got that, and this is why I am not going to take it anymore!"

"Rory what are you talking about it?" Lorelai now was slightly panicked. Rory really was serious.

"You and I we're done! I will come tomorrow and get my stuff. However, I won't visit you on weekends anymore, or have movie nights. I will talk to you maybe on Friday Night dinners or during an emergency." She paused for a moment. "However, that is it. We can't be best friend anymore. "

"Rory, come on!" She could not believe that she was losing her daughter, and after everything they had been through.

"No, Mom" Rory interrupted her, a lot calmer now. "But you always said that Grandpa and Grandma wanted me to be their new improved Lorelai. And, to some degrees that is true, but, mom, you wanted a new and improved Lorelai as well. And the sad thing mom is, you wanted that more, and you don't realize it. Until you realize that I'm my own person. I cannot be friends with someone who does not." Rory was near tears when she said that, and Logan put his arms around her.

"Richard and Emily, it was lovely to see you again, but Rory and I have a long day ahead of us. May we call it a night?" Logan said politely. He wanted nothing more than to get his Ace out of that hell.

"Why yes I understand, come on I will escort you out" Emily offered.

"Grandpa I will call you" Rory said, swallowing her tears.

"I will hold you to that young lady." Rory smiled briefly as she and Logan went out.

Logan and Rory got up, and Logan had his hand on her back. Emily followed them to escort them out. "I am very sorry about Lorelai, she can be a bit of a drama queen sometimes."

"It's fine, Emily. Thanks for dinner.'' Logan said.

"Why, aren't you sweet. Rory, before you go I have something to tell you."

"Um, okay."

"Wonderful," Emily chirped. "Logan, it was lovely to see you, and despite what Lorelai says, your presence is always welcome."

"Thank you Emily." Logan smiled politely. Emily could be overbearing but he could sense that there was a lot of love within her.

"Logan I will meet you in the car."

Rory walked with Emily to Emily's room upstairs. Emily went into her jewelry box, and got out a beautiful necklace. "Here is a necklace that your Aunt Hope gave me this summer to wear at the Gala. Now, it's simpler then some of my other necklaces, but I think whatever dress you wear, this necklace will shine. Plus, you could never go wrong with a Harry Winston."

Rory gasped, it was a beautiful necklace; it had a very lacy pattern of diamonds scattering around. "Grandma, that is too much."

"Nonsense, people expect you to wear some fancy piece of jewelry at these type of parties. "

"Oh, well, I promise to take care of it, Grandma. Thank you" She and Emily hugged. "Well I better go down. I don't want to keep Logan waiting. "

"Just don't show him the necklace until the gala, a man likes to feel stunned. " Rory could tell that was another hint, so she went down the stairs faster.

Rory met Logan down the stairs after saying goodbye to Emily. "So, what was that about?"

"Oh nothing, Grandma wanted to say a private goodbye, since she couldn't with all the drama." She didn't know why she was following her grandmother's advice and hiding the necklace from Logan. "I don't know how she listened to you and let us go earlier."

"What can I say? I'm a charmer." He said and showed that beautiful smirk of his.

"God, you are so full of yourself" she then changed the topic. "Look, Logan I'm really sorry that my mom was so rude to you."

"Hey, it's no problem. I think she feels a bit left out. I mean, you were ignoring her." He tried to explain.

"Well, she was ignoring me all summer. Only when she found out I got an internship she was starting to act like my friend."

"Maybe if you calmly told her all of that, then things would get better" Logan suggested. "Then again I'm no expert in having a good relationship with parents."

"Discussing things calmly is not a Gilmore trait" Rory said. "Anyway, I just want you to know that what she said about you tonight was not your fault."

"Well, she didn't say anything that bad, and I'm glad you still are my friend" Logan shrugged Lorelai's behavior of and smiled.

"I'm glad I am, too, Logan. I don't know what would have happened this summer if I had not met you."

"Well, you would have figured out everything anyway. After all, you came to the realizations on your own."

"I know, but I would have still been pretty lonely, Logan." Rory had a sad smile on her face.

Logan took her hand, and said, "I would have been pretty lonely myself staying in New York all August."

They both stood there in what appeared to be a dreamy-like trance by just standing there and staring at each other next to the Gilmore fountain. Both noticed how close they were to each other; if one of them would move just one inch they could kiss. Rory kept wondering that maybe, for once it wouldn't be so crazy. She kept wondering how kissing him would be like, and if it would be like in her dream. Logan himself was wondering how sweet her lips would taste. But then he remembered the crying girl in his arms two weeks ago in Central Park, and he couldn't be responsible of causing her more pain. So he took a step back. "So, Ace, are you sure you want to go to the pub, after tonight?"

"Yeah, I am sure. I like your friends. And after the drama of tonight I could use a little fun." She hoped Logan wouldn't notice the tension in her voice. She couldn't believe that she had almost kissed Logan. She couldn't believe that she was partially disappointed that Logan had pulled away.   
"Alright let's go and have fun."

They both went inside the limo trying to ignore the feelings the almost kiss had given them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The necklace that Emily gave Rory is a Harry Winston go to  and click under necklaces it's the called a Lacy drop.


	18. Its all Part of a Grander Plan

Thanks for the reviews everyone! It seems like I got a team Lorelei and a team Rory among fans. I am more team Rory, I mean in this story, but they both have a case. I mean, Rory did run away with a reckless guy over the summer, not quite something a mother wants. However, Rory feels that her mother should have rose above and still communicate with her even if she didn't like her living in New York. Rory feels by that if she ever does something her mother doesn't like or does something different than the plan, and then her mother won't talk to her. In Lorelai's defense Lorelai doesn't know how to deal with the conflict every well, and is used to cutting people off whenever she disagrees with them. It's a pattern she has had through out the series. Also Rory doesn't like Lorelai's judgmental tendencies, and assumptions. These are things she is realizing now. Now, some might not like Lorelai and Rory having a strain relationship and I get that. However, I feel they need to go through this and despite all the problems that appear just remember that they both love and miss each other. Any way also this story is not a BB or a JJ Lorelai will be with Luke because that's who she was with according to the timeline, even though I do prefer her with Chris. This story does not delve much into Lorelai's love life.

August 25, 2004

Lorelai was looking out of the window at her parents' house. It looked like Rory and Logan were about to kiss and Lorelai felt like hurling. Emily went behind her, "Seriously, what is your problem?"

"My problem is that my daughter who for almost twenty years was my entire life has decided to disown me, and now she looks like she is going to kiss some guy I don't even know." Lorelai was just about to cry. She couldn't believe all the accusations Rory had thrown at her that evening. Rory had the actual nerve of comparing her to her parents. She had given Rory all kinds of choices as a child, she had never forced Rory to curtsy, drink tea, and go to boring stuffy meetings. She had let Rory enjoy her childhood.

"Well, it looks like they're gone now" Emily stated and turned to her daughter. "But really, Lorelai, you didn't exactly make a good effort on getting to know Logan. You of all people should know that if you disapprove so strongly against a relationship it will only bring them closer together. Seriously, what if he tells his mother? You know she works on the hospital board with me."

"Mom, please" Lorelai said weakly. "I'm not in the mood to hear how once again I have embarrassed you. I'm going to go home, and try to talk to Rory." Lorelai started to make her way towards the front door when Emily stopped her.

"You know, Lorelai, you're going to keep on losing her if you keep acting this way" Emily said calmly but Lorelai took offence.

"Acting what way?" She asked slightly raising her voice. "Maybe I overacted about the whole Logan thing, but I was jealous of seeing my perfect daughter being close to someone else and ignoring me."

"This isn't just about Logan; you seem to be quite disappointed when Rory does things that aren't your way." Lorelai felt very enraged, after all her mother was in no position to tell her that she was controlling. It felt like the pot calling the kettle black.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Lorelai stated angrily.

"Remember when you had a ruckus when Rory wanted to go to Yale over Harvard? You immediately got mad, and accused us of manipulating Rory."  
"Mom! That was a long time ago and I didn't cause a ruckus. I was just a little surprised. I mean, after all Rory talked about Harvard for 18 years" Lorelai defended herself.

"Who introduced her to Harvard?"

"I did, but I didn't force her to attend."

"No, but you influenced her, you wanted what was best for your daughter. I understand that. I wanted what was best for you as well. However, the difference is, you had a daughter who wasn't a derelict. The difference is, you never thought she one day would rebel."

"Mom, she ran away with a guy who was not good enough for her! What was I suppose to do? Throw her a party?"

Emily laughed. "I remember saying something like that nineteen years ago. You ran away as well Lorelai, and took our granddaughter away from us."

"My reasons were different. I felt like I could not be myself in this house."  
"Oh here you go blaming your childhood again" Emily said and couldn't help but be a bit upset. "But look at least when I found out where you were I still tried to communicate with you. You were the one who always put Rory on the phone to avoid talking to me."

"Mom I really don't want to rehash the past right now!" Lorelai had no idea what this had to do with the current situation between her and Rory.

"What Rory wanted was for you to still communicate with her even though you did not like what she was doing. "

Lorelai was amazed at her mother's perception, but she wasn't going to admit that maybe she might be right. "Mom, look, I appreciate your concern, but Rory and I will be fine. I'm sorry about dinner tonight. I'll see you next week."

Emily could tell that her daughter was on the verge of tears, but she didn't know how to reach out to her. "Very well, I'll see you next week."

Lorelai nodded and got into the jeep. She started to heavily cry about the relationship with Rory she lost, and the things that she didn't realize through the years.

Later that night

"So how does it feel to eat an entire piece of mud pie?" Juliet said enviously.

"Very good Juliet, you should try it."

"Oh no, it will totally ruin my completely good metabolism for my life plan."

"Oh yes, we wouldn't want that. But seriously, Juliet, just eat something. It's so annoying that every time we eat you have to stare at us and ask questions." Colin replied in a very annoyed tone.

"What can I say; I live vicariously through you guys." Rory laughed, thankful her metabolism was good.

She and the gang were all at the Rich Man's Shoe pub. Logan had made sure she had a nice piece of desert, since they had skipped out on it earlier that evening. She shuddered at the memory. How could her mother be so critical, and so rude to someone she didn't even know?

"Rory are you okay?" Logan's voice seemed to snap her out of her trance. "I'm fine; I just had a very tough night."

"So did I love, but a good drink cures me."

"Finn, getting shoot down by Rosemary for the 100th time, and having to look at the sun hardly qualifys as a bad night." Colin piped in.

"Finn hates the sun?" Rory asked unbelieving but grinned widely.

"Yeah, Finn's like a vampire; only living for the night, and corrupting the ladies." Logan said grinning.

"Hey, I resent that, and I'm going to go get another drink."

"Bring one for me too, I just severed ties with my mother" Rory said.

"Oh, that calls for something extra strong."

Logan turned to her. "That better be your only drink. I know how easily alcohol affects you." He really cared about her.

"Logan, I can take care of myself. I don't need a sponsor."

"Yeah, but I know you better, you just had a big fight with your mother. You just want to numb yourself. I've been there."

"Is it such a bad thing, Logan?"

Logan looked at her melancholic beautiful eyes; he knew that he would be a hypocrite if he would say no. "No, it's not, but don't be bitching at me when you have a big headache and your head feels like Big Ben tomorrow.''

"I won't." Rory promised smiling.

Logan was dragging Rory into their hotel room. He had just opened the door when Rory said, "Why did you take me away from the pub, Logan? I was having so much fun."

"Because it's three o'clock in the morning, and you were having way too much fun by dancing on tables with Finn."

"Wow, I partied until three am, and danced on tables. Wait till Lorelai hears that about her perfect daughter." Rory was slurring her words.

"Well, you better get to bed. You can have the big one and I will take the couch." Rory fell back on the bed still fully clothed. Logan went and changed into his boxers and a tee shirt. He then suddenly heard Rory's soft voice calling out and faltered. "Logan."

"Yeah Ace?"

"Stay with me, please?" She seemed to put her hands to the other side of the bed.

Logan debated if that was a good idea, especially about the danger of the almost kiss that happened. However, just looking at her he caved and crawled into bed to her holding her close. He put the covers on them so they wouldn't be cold.

"Logan?" Rory mumbled. "Jess never held me like that."

"This bastard didn't know what he had."

Rory didn't answer. She immediately fell asleep after that.

August 26, 2004

Rory woke up her head hurting and she felt disoriented since the bed she was in wasn't familiar. She noticed Logan was next to her and had his arm firmly around her waist. She was relieved that once again they appeared to be fully clothed. And then she remembered herself doing shots with Finn the night before. She was vastly ashamed that she had allowed herself to get so inebriated. Coming to think of it from the blur that was last night she remembered she had danced on tables singing Journey's _Don't Stop Believing_. What a crazy night. She glanced at Logan's sleeping form. He looked so peaceful like an angel, unlike his normal mischievous self. Her stomach did butterflies at the feelings of what she felt during their almost kiss. She remembered that lucidly from last night. She kept wondering why Logan pulled away. Wasn't she pretty enough for him? Did he find her too emotionally damaged from her past relationships and her relationship with her mother? Rory tried to shook those thoughts out of her mind. She really needed to take a shower, because she smelled like a brewery. Her mascara was also smeared across her face. However, she didn't want to leave the comfort of Logan's arm around her. Thus, her hung over self decided to sleep a bit more in the comfort of Logan's arms.

Logan opened his eyes. Yesterday had been a really long day of drama. He looked at the clock and realized it was almost noon. Rory seemed to be dead asleep and he figured from all the drinks she had had last night she would spend half the time nursing a hang over. He suddenly remembered a remedy that he learned from Finn that his friends called the Finn antidote. He hated to leave her warmth, but he knew he needed to go in order for his Ace to be able to make it through the day.

Fifteen minutes later Rory woke up having a headache the size of Big Ben as she remembered Logan telling her the night before. She suddenly felt her body feeling very cold and noticed that Logan wasn't there. Rory panicked and suddenly felt the flash back when Jess had left her all alone. She was about to call one of his friends when she found a note, and two aspirins on top of the table with a glass of water. The note said: "Went to get some supplies, but I will be back soon." Rory breathed a sigh of relief, and gratefully and slowly took the aspirins. She couldn't believe she had thoughts of Logan abandoning her and she could also not believe that after being gone just for a few minutes she already missed him.

After a nice long shower Rory went into the living room of their hotel suite. She saw Logan pouring some weird red liquid into a glass. He then handed it to Rory.

"What do you expect me to do with that?" She asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Drink it, it's the best hung over remedy. Finn introduced it to Li, I mean the gang, years ago. It's simply just tomato juice mixed with a little bit of lemon juice. We even named it the Finn antidote. I went over to Colin's and he made some for you" Logan explained with a smile on his face.

"Logan, I appreciate the thought but it looks disgusting, and I don't eat anything healthy, remember?"

"Come on, Rory. How are you feeling hung over wise?

"A little bit better but my head hurts, and I just want to sleep all day, but I can't. I have to go to Stars Hollow, and be back in the city by tonight."

"See, Rory, and with the Finn Antidote you will be able to be clear of a headache in just 30 minutes" Logan said smiling.

Rory laughed. "Logan you sound like you were selling a product on TV."

"I'm serious, Ace. Ask all of my friends, it really does cure the hung over better than coffee and aspirin. Besides, didn't you tell your mom you wanted to be your own person? Wouldn't your own person want to try new things that are different than the Gilmore code, which you keep telling me about? So drink up Ace."

He had a point there. "Fine Logan, you sold me there." Rory drank slowly. It wasn't as disgusting as she thought but still not very tasty. When Rory finally finished drinking she tried to clear her throat so she wouldn't throw up. "Logan this better be good or I will ask you for a refund."

2 hours later

Rory was on a bus to Stars Hollow. It turned out she didn't need to ask Logan for a refund for the antidote because her head was completely cleared miraculously. She couldn't believe how Logan tended to be right most of the time. Of course she would never tell him that because it would get his incredibly large head to explode. That boy could be so full of himself sometimes. Rory started to smile as she remembered how adorable and sexy it could be as well, but she tried to push these thoughts away. She couldn't think of Logan like that. Yesterday with the almost kiss was just a crazy fluke, which she vowed never to repeat. Rory looked out of the window of the Bus at Stars Hollow. It never changed, it still looked the same as the last time she had been there. It was something she and her mother had always said. Every time they had come back from a trip they always had expected the town to change but it never did. However, Rory noticed that this time it was herself who changed, and not everything else. Rory was going to try new things, take more risks, and be less judgmental, and maybe even try health foods. Although Rory seriously doubted the health food part. She spent most of her life in Lorelai's shadow and she needed to find her own way. She got her bags up since she was getting off at the next stop. She laughed at how Logan had tried to convince to her to not take the bus saying that the bus was filled with rabies. Rory had laughed as it reminded her of something Paris Geller had said years ago. Rory needed to make the last visit to her childhood home on her own.

Lorelai was sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes. She had talked to Luke earlier and he had told her that Rory would come around, and she should try harder to talk to her. And if that didn't work he would offer to kidnap her from Logan's and tie her to a chair. Lorelai smiled and was grateful to have him there for her. However, he didn't get it that this time her and Rory's relationship was more then some simple fight that they could work out.

Suddenly Rory walked through the living room and she looked at her mother's state in concern, but she wasn't going to go and comfort her. Instead she simply asked: "Mom, are you going to be okay?"

"I guess I will" Lorelai said sadly and sighed. "Look, I really am sorry about my behavior towards Logan last night. I just thought that once you got back on track things would be back to normal. However, they weren't and I used Logan as a scapegoat."

"Well I do accept your apology, but you have to understand things can't simply go back to the way they were before." Rory said seriously.

"Look, I know that I might have influenced your choices, but I didn't realize it. I'm sorry if I did that." She really wanted her daughter back.

"Mom I love you, and it's great that you realize some of the things I was telling you all summer. However, if we go back to being best friends we're going to run into the same pattern. Of me wanting to do certain things my way, and you are going to keep getting disappointed. I just really don't trust you" Rory tried to explain her point of view.

"Okay I understand. But isn't there a way you can still talk to me? I mean I don't want to lose you. You're my life. You're my daughter and I love you." Lorelai started to cry and Rory realized that she was being a bit too harsh, but she could not completely back down.

"We can try calling each other once a week, but I can't visit you right now. That's all. That if you promise to call Logan and apologize to him."

"Okay." She'd do anything right now.  
Rory took pen and paper and wrote down. "You have a week to make that phone call."

"Why is he so important to you?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"Didn't you listen at all to me last night? He is my best friend, and has been my support system all summer."

"Okay I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I'm just jealous that you found someone to confide in. Well the keys to your car are at the top of the kitchen."

"Thanks Mom." When Rory went inside her room she felt sad that her relationship with her mother had crumpled, but happy to make small progress with her. Rory had quietly packed all her remaining clothes, CD's and photo albums. She looked through her bedroom sadly, knowing that it would be the last time in a long time that she would be in a room that had been her sanctuary for years. She knew that she needed to move past her childhood. Plus she knew that her mother would not convert her room into a sewing room and that it would still be there when she decided to visit again.

Later Rory went into Luke's because she figured she could use some of the sweet familiar blend of coffee before she hit the road. She could also say hi to Lane before she left. Although part of her was filled with dread, since Luke was the nephew of her ex and had probably taken Lorelai's side if he'd heard about their issues. Nevertheless, Rory walked through the door, and felt slightly nostalgic as she heard the familiar sound of the jingling bells. The second she walked into the Diner people turned and stared at her. Rory shook her head. The town would never change. She quickly went to the counter before Babette and Miss Patty could come up to her and try to gossip.

Luke smiled when he saw her, although he was unsure of what to say to her since he knew about the tension she and Lorelai were having, and he also wondered if Lorelai had told her about their relationship. Thus, he decided for now to stick to coffee.

"So I take it you're here for coffee?"

"Yes, the usual, Luke" Rory smiled.

When Luke came back with the coffee he asked Rory: "So are you here for a long visit?"

"No, I just came to get some things from home, since I'm not going to be visiting home in a long time." Rory said quietly.

"What? You're not coming back to Stars Hollow at all?" Luke asked sadly.

Rory thought about it. "No, I will come to visit Lane and maybe have coffee sometimes. I'm just not going to come home for awhile. I mean, Mom and I are just going to talk on the phone and see each other at my Grandparents house for now."

"I don't understand how you and your mom can't go back to being best friends." Luke said genuinely sad.  
"It's complicated, Luke, but I don't want you or Lane to take sides. What is happening between me and my mom is between me and my mom." After all taking sides was a Lorelai thing Rory did and that was something Rory didn't want to do.

"Well, I'm a little worried about you staying with some guy that Lorelai says is no good."

Rory felt herself getting angry since she hated people talking bad about Logan. "Luke, I know my mom is your friend, but she is not the best judge of character. All Logan has done is being there for me, and mom can't see that all because I didn't come home and said she was right after your nephew was a real jerk to me. Jess is the guy who is no good, not Logan." Rory knew she was being a little harsh, and she didn't want to badmouth Jess to Luke but she couldn't help it.

"Oh Rory, I'm sorry about Jess. I should have tried harder to keep him away from you. I know I originally wanted him to be with you because I thought you would be good to him, but I was wrong."

"Luke it wasn't your fault, we both thought he could change and that ended up hurting us. I'm sorry I brought Jess up, I didn't want to sabotage your guys relationship. It's just that Logan's friendship is so important to me, that I hate seeing it criticized."

"Well I guess I'm sorry about what I said about it. I guess it's hard to disbelieve the woman I am dating."

Rory almost spit out the coffee she was drinking. "What? Dating? How long?"

Luke cringed. He'd said too much. Lorelai would kill him. "Well," he began, figuring that sticking to the truth would be best. "We first kissed at the test run back in late June, and then I went to help Liz for six weeks. We haven't been able to go on a date yet, but Lorelai assures me it will definitely happen. Plus we had a few fights about Jess but we made up."

Rory could not believe that in all the phone calls from Lorelai over the summer she didn't say one thing about her new relationship with Luke. Instead, Lorelai was too busy playing jilted best friend to really talk to her. However, Rory tried to remember their partial truce that morning.

Rory smiled politely and said. "It's okay Luke. I'm happy for you guys. I trust you that you won't hurt her; as a matter of fact it's her you need to watch out for. I love her but she is a heartbreaker."

"Well I'm going to make sure that that doesn't happen."

Rory looked at her watch. It was four o'clock and she needed to go because it would be a long ride back to the city. She turned to Luke and started to get money out of her purse, but Luke stopped her and said smiling, "It's on the house."

Rory smiled. "Well, then goodbye and try and make her happy. She will definitely need that now."

"I promise to do that."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was watching TV when he heard the phone ringing. "Hello?" He said without looking at the caller ID.

"So man, why did you ditch us today?" Colin said not even bothering to greet his best friend.

Logan sighed. "Because Daddy Dearest demand that I attend a boring function, and I had to buy a dress for Rory."

"Poor thing, but I believe Rory will make it all better." Logan could tell that Colin's tone was full of innuendo.

"Colin, I don't think about her like that." Although to be honest he was thinking about her more like that lately, but he wanted to suppress it and he definitely didn't want Colin and Finn going on his case about that.

"Keep telling yourself that" Colin said obviously not believing his friend. "Anyway, are you at least coming to the LBD initiation next week?"

"Have I ever missed a LBD event?" Logan smiled. He loved LBD events; stunts, parties, and friends.

"Good to see you haven't become a corporate drone." Colin said sarcastically.

"Me? Never!" He laughed than changed the topic. "Look, I was wondering if Ace would make a good Life and Death Brigade candidate."

"Um, Logan, new members have to be approved a month before." Colin reminded him.

"I know that but I think Ace will make a good member, besides she is a legacy; her grandfather was in it."

"Well… okay then just make sure she doesn't tell anyone about it." Colin said reluctantly agreeing.

"Don't worry, she won't. She is very trustworthy" Logan assured him.

"Awww, the way you talk about her is so sweet." Logan could see Colin's wide grin through the phone.

"Colin, please."

Suddenly the door opened and Rory walked in. "Colin, I have to go. Ace is here."

"Man, you are so whipped!" Colin said laughing. "I never thought you would be the first one in a committed relationship. I always thought it would be Finn and Rosemary."

"Colin, you don't know what you're talking about." Logan quietly hung on up the phone after that. His loved his friends, but they could be so nosy sometimes.

Rory went to put her bags on the ground. "Sorry that I'm a little late, Logan. I stopped at Luke's to get coffee and traffic was impossible."

"I know. That's why I never use my Porche in the city." He said smiling. "So how did your visit to Stars Hollow go?"

"Better then I thought it would be" Rory said. "My mom and I decided to talk once a week if she apologizes to you. So you will be expecting a call if she is recognizing some of her mistakes. I'm just a little hurt that she didn't tell me she was dating Luke."

"The guy who works at the Diner?"

"Yeah, he has always had a thing for her."

"What about your mom?"

"I don't know" Rory said honestly. "There were times when I thought she did. I mean, I'm happy for them, I just wish mom hadn't been so closed off with me this summer and told me about it."

"You're allowed to be upset, Ace."

"Well that enough of it, let's just focus on the fact that I have absolutely nothing to wear to this thing tonight. " Rory started to panic. In all the drama she had forgotten to find something to wear.

"I would look on your bed before you decide you have nothing to wear." Logan smiled.

"Logan what are you talking about?" Rory was looking at him in confusion.

"Didn't I promise you a dress?"

"I didn't think your were serious."

"Ace, I'm always serious as a heart attack."

"Well I do find evidence to the contrary of that statement."

"Ace, just shut up and take a look in your room."

"Fine, but it better be good."

Rory went into her room and saw a white box with a pink bow on her bed. She curiously opened the box and inside found a classy and elegant low cut black dress. It was one of the prettiest dresses Rory had ever seen. Rory gasped when she saw at the label of the dress. It was _Dolce and Gabbana_. These dresses tended to cost a fortune. Rory immediately tried on the dress and it fitted very well. That dress could make the most insecure person feel secure about their body. Logan was right again. He did have a freaky talent for dress sizes.

An hour or two later Logan was sitting in the foyer looking at his watch. He would never understand why it took women so long to dress and groom. When Rory finally walked in Logan's eyes turned towards her and he was mesmerized. The dress fit more perfectly than he had ever imagined. He loved the way the diamond necklace she wore would enhance the dress and the blue in her eyes. He loved the way her hair was curled against her shoulders. Logan kept trying to think of un-sexy things like baseball to let go of all these thoughts but it didn't work.

"Like what you see Logan?" Rory smiled loving the way Logan was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She couldn't remember Dean and Jess ever looking at her like that. Her heart was also pounding at how hot Logan looked in a tux, and how sexy his messy tousled blond hair was. However, these butterflies needed to be murdered. Neither of them was aware of how in that moment the both of them were fighting the urge to grab and kiss each other senseless.

It was finally Logan who broke the silence. "Ace, you look breathtaking tonight. Heads will turn everywhere you walk."

"You're very handsome as well Logan, but I'm not going to say heads will turn because that will cause your ego to explode." She said smiling wide.

"Ace I'm hurt." Although he loved the way she wouldn't fall at his feet.

"Such a shame Logan" Rory said sarcastically. "Now let's go."

Logan put a hand on her back. Murdering the butterflies in his stomach was definitely not easy with this girl.


	19. What they don't see is killing me

I hope everyone had a good New Year. This chapter is going to take a small break from the family issues of the last two chapters, but there will be more in chapters to come. Originally I was going to make the Allison character do a scheme, but since I am running out of time of Rory and Logan in New York and have so many storylines in this story I decided to drop that. Therefore, Allison will just gossip, I am sorry if there was build up to that in chapter 15 this is my first story after all and I am learning about mistakes to avoid. I might have a story about a columnist who does a scheme in another story.

August 26th 2004

The ballroom in the Met was decorated beautifully in colors of silver and blue. There were three different bars; one of them was made of ice, which impressed Rory. It was pretty much the most elegant party that she had ever been to. Although the food was a little small and not quite edible for her taste. Logan had made sure that she had gotten to talk with people who weren't so boring or shallow, since he did feel bad for bringing her there. This seemed to work well; Rory seemed to engage well in conversations with them and even among some of the most obnoxious people Rory seemed to stand her ground well. Lorelai had been wrong. Rory wasn't having the time of her life, but she wasn't bored to tears or having a horrible time either. True, there were some that Emily would describe as insufferable, but there also were people who seemed kind, well read, and intelligent. She knew some of that was Logan's doing since he wanted to make sure she had a good time. Rory smiled at how Logan would do everything to make her happy, and then tried to remind herself to murder those evil butterflies. They were appearing more often lately, especially since their almost kiss just yesterday.

Rory was talking to Hugo Grace who owned an online company. He seemed like a funny and intelligent guy, who seemed to take an interest in her work. Logan had gone to talk to someone that he told Rory was boring.

"So, Rory, remember to send me some of your work this school year, and I will make

sure that you will have work in the near future" Hugo said and caught Rory off guard with that comment.

Rory was flattered. "Really?" She asked and Hugo nodded. She then noticed Logan gesturing her by the ice bar. She nodded at him giving him her understanding, than turned back to Hugo.

"Thank you so much. It was lovely talking to you" she said with an appreciative smile. "However, I have to go talk to my friend."

Hugo handed Rory his card, and than said "Logan is a keeper you should try to hold on to him."

Before Rory could say anything Hugo had already left. A little confused Rory turned around and walked up to Logan at the ice bar. "Thanks for introducing me to Hugo. He was really nice."

"See, I promised you would like that guy." Logan said smirking.

Rory laughed. "Really? Because I think I preferred Prescott and his ancient story about his chandelier."  
Logan grimaced: "Ace, please tell me you're kidding because I heard this story like a hundred times and it's so draining."

"Of course I am" Rory admitted with a smirk of her own. "The way he drags on and on about how old that chandelier is, makes the story longer than how old the chandelier itself is. I never want to look at another chandelier again. You should take the one in our apartment down."

Logan liked the way the words "our apartment" sounded on her lips. "I will get right on it the second we get home" he promised.

"Don't forget the one in the study where I peruse books."

"Of course, I don't want the chandelier to get in the way when you sniff books" Logan said having a hard time holding back his laughter.

"Logan, what are you talking about?" She asked although a part of her knew what he was referring to.

"I have seen the way you sometimes take some leather bound classics to your nose, and you sniff them." Logan teased.

"Logan, don't mock my book sniffing. I just love the smell of old classics!" Rory defended.

"I'm not mocking. I actually think it's a cute habit. Although I'm not sure if it's legal because sometimes I'm afraid that you would OD from all the books you've inhaled." Logan continued to tease.

"You think you're so cute, Logan, you the guy who goes to a million bars and college party where you'll actually have a bigger chance to OD" Rory reminded him.

"Hey I display rational behavior at a party." He defended. That was somewhat true; Logan hardly did hard drugs at a party unlike some friends he had.

"This coming from the guy who burned half of Finn's dorm, while trying to light fireworks" Rory said sarcastically.

"How do you know about that?" Logan asked in amazement.

"Colin told me" Rory said casually.

"Dang, I should've not introduced you to my friends, Ace."   
Rory suddenly noticed that they were bantering in a room full of New York's elite. She couldn't believe that just by talking to Logan a location could disappear. She tried to focus back to their location. "So, Logan, are their anymore entertaining party guests?"

"I think we talk to most of the good ones" Logan said looking around. "Although Claire Meade is over by the bar, and she is quite a character."

"Oh I think I met her in the bathroom" Rory remembered. "She slurred something about how she wished Daniel would find a girl as nice as me. Then she said how I was so lucky to be dating you." She frowned. "I mean I don't get why everyone thinks we're dating."

"Because they have a lot of time on your hands, but don't worry about Claire. She won't remember everything tomorrow, and even if she did; she is too nice to say anything" Logan assured her.

"Yeah I got the impression" Rory said slowly eying the women at the bar who seemed to have a lot of trouble by trying to sit on her stool.

"So, since we met everyone interesting why don't we dance to one song?" Logan suggested offering her his hand.

"Wouldn't that get more people to assume we're dating?" Rory asked hesitantly looking around. "Plus Allison is in the corner looking at us."

"Who cares what other people think?" Logan tried to convince her. "Come on, it's just one dance. Plus they're playing Van Morison _Someone Like You" _

Rory remembered the movie, smiled and said, "Well in that case you made me an offer I could not refuse."

Rory took his hand and they headed their way towards the dance floor. Logan put one hand on her waist and the other hand intertwined with hers. They look so perfectly together, but Logan tried to push that thought side. They both took a deep look into each other's eyes and started to sway to the music. They both were in a trance forgetting everything in the room. They were just swaying to the music enjoying each other's company.

_I've been searching for a long time _

For someone exactly like you 

_I've traveling all around the world _

Waiting for you to come through 

Rory remembered when they had danced at the pub a few weeks ago, and how well they did fit together then and now. She couldn't remember the last time she had danced with a guy. It was probably years ago with Dean, since she and Jess had never danced. When she was with Dean their dancing was cute, but it never made her feel the excitement and butterflies the way it did now with Logan. God, why did she keep thinking about all these things? Damning the party for having such a romantic atmosphere, she focused her attention back on the dance.

_Someone like you _

_Makes it all worthwhile _

_Keeps me satisfied_

_Someone exactly like you_

Logan couldn't believe that dancing with someone could be so intimate. Usually when he danced with girls it was because he had to do it for a cotillion, or a prelude to sex for the girl he dated. This time he felt an intimacy that he had never felt before, and that scared him. True, he felt chemistry when they danced at the club a few weeks ago, but it was not as strong to the closeness that he was feeling now. Just by locking eyes with her in this dance he felt all of his thoughts go away.

_I've been searching all around the world _

_Marching to the beat of a different drum_

_But just lately I have realized the best is yet to come _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kelly and Allison were by the ice bar watching Logan and Rory dance. "Aren't they adorable? I told you he would bring her to this event." Allison gushed.

"Allison, quit rubbing it in, and just because Logan brought her here doesn't mean they're together." Kelly spoke reasonably.

"Oh please, are you blind? They're both looking at each other with glassy eyes." Allison pointed out trying to prove her theory.

"Allison they're dancing like 100 feet away. You can't see that from far away."

"Hello? Kelly, it's our job to watch people from a far." Allison reminded her.

"Well, you have a point there, but I still am not going to spend the rest of the night thinking about Rory and Logan." Kelly started to look across the room to see if there maybe was something else to talk about other than Allison's favorite potential couple. She then saw something strange by Mitchum and Shira. "Um, Allie? Did anyone mention in the office about Marcy Fallon being invited?"

"Why would Fallon be invited? She doesn't write for a paper, and I actually don't even think she knows how to write. While she does come from an influential family, her parents aren't in the publishing biz. Why?" Allison said frowning.  
"Cause right now I see her talking to Shira Huntzberger in the tackiest dress I've ever seen." Kelly explained.  
Allison looked in Shira's direction and saw Fallon walk towards Rory and Logan's direction. "Oh my God, this would be Shira's doing and I think I know why."

Kelly couldn't believe the audacity of Shira Huntzberger. True, she had never liked her, but meddling was too much.

"And the plot thickens, but don't worry. She can't cause that much harm" Allison stated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Logan were still swaying to the music unaware that they had danced their way through three songs, when they were originally going to dance to only one. Logan snapped out of his trance when he saw the girl he absolutely could not stand making her way towards them. He would guess that was his mother's doing, since he couldn't find another reason as to why Marcy would be invited to this event.

"Ace?" But Rory was in a heavy trance herself.

"Rory!" He then said a little more loudly.

"What?" Oh god, had she gotten that lost in Logan's arms that she had lost her own train of thought?

"Sorry, you seemed a bit miles away." Logan said and smiled the one smile that always reached his eyes.

"Sorry, I must have zoned out a bit." Rory said trying to regain herself and taking a deep breath.

"It's alright, I did too." He assured her. "Anyway, you see that blond girl walking her way towards us?" Rory nodded. "Well, could you please pretend we're together? I want to shoo her away, she is the crazy girl I was telling you about."

Rory could only nod, for Marcy had just tapped Logan on the shoulder. "Logan" She said in a very high-pitched voice that Logan had always found annoying. "Can I cut in? Your mother told me that you promised me a dance. It will give us a chance to talk about our wedding."

Logan and Rory both had to fight the urge to laugh at Marcy's delusions.

"Sorry, Marcy, but tonight I am spending the entire evening dancing with my girl. She and I are very busy during the week and I don't spend a lot of time with her." Logan explained and pulled her close to emphasize his point. Rory smiled. She sort of liked the way the words "my girl" sounded on his lips. However, Rory tried to prevent herself from melting, concentrating at the task at hand.

"What?" Marcy asked shocked and Logan expected her eyes to hop out of their holes every second. "You guys can't be dating! Your mom just said you brought your coworker to talk business! That you're really crazy about me!"

Logan was going to kill his mother; instead he searched his head for more elaborate lies. "Well, Rory and I have been dating for a year and a half." He found one and gave Rory a subtle glance that told her what he was up to. "We just have been dating in secret, so there would be no pressure from our friends and families. You know how our families would react if news got out that we were dating, wouldn't they, Ace?"

Rory played along. "Oh yeah, my grandmother would immediately marry us in her parlor if we told her we were dating. Plus, my mom would throw a tantrum since she is not Logan's biggest fan. Seeing Logan in secret makes it very exciting and a lot more intimate." Rory hugged him close. "So now that you know our love story, could you please back off my man?" Rory had no idea what had made her tone so possessive, she probably got too caught up in the role play. But she kind of liked that little game.

Logan smirked at that tone of her voice.

Marcy appeared to become angry, but still wouldn't bolt. "This can't be true; I haven't heard any gossip that you were seeing someone. I mean I know about your flings Logan, but I knew that you would eventually marry me the spring after your graduation at the Plaza!"

Logan was right, that girl was crazy. Rory and Logan were both about to say something when they heard a voice behind them say, "It's true, they are dating." Rory and Logan turned around and were shocked to see Allison defending them. "Fallon, you should listen to them and get it through your thick head. They appear to be deeper than one of Logan's past flings, and I am not allowed to write about them because his father owns the paper I work at. Now could you kindly leave this kind couple alone or I will write an unflattering story about you tomorrow. Trust me, I am good at making stuff up." Allison looked at Marcy victoriously and Marcy started to angrily walk away.

Rory and Logan looked at Allison in gratitude.

"Thanks, Allison I owe you one" Logan said sincerely.

"No problem" Allison smirked. "I would do anything to tell the world you're dating."

"But we're not dating, we just told that to get rid of her." Rory said defensively.

"Whatever you say," Allison said not believing them. "However, can you please persuade Mitchum to have an article about you guys seeing each other?" She really wanted to write about them. She wasn't for nothing writing for Page Six after all. And she had to admit, they would make a cute couple.

"No!" Rory and Logan said in unison, and ran away holding hands.

Kelly went up to Allison. "That was a really nice thing you did and I'm sorry you didn't get the story."

Allison shrugged. "It's okay. Their whole denial and you-and-me-against-the-world-mentality just made them a lot cuter in my eyes."  
"You know, for once, Allie, I couldn't agree with you more." Kelly said smiling, draping and arm around her friend's shoulders and leading her towards the bar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Logan were walking towards the elder Huntzbergers. "So, I have had enough shangians tonight" Logan announced. "We're just going to go say a quick hello to my parents, and then spend the rest of the night talking on the balcony."

Rory nodded appreciative anxiously waiting for their leaving.

When they approached Mitchum and Shira Logan noticed they had different facial expressions. Mitchum's was stern and somewhat pleased, and Shira seemed to be disappointed. Probably because of her precious Fallon, Logan thought. Nevertheless he didn't want to fight with her in front of Ace, so he was determined to save his anger for later.

"Rory" Mitchum spoke first. "You look lovely tonight, and I have heard many good things about you from our guests; not something I usually hear about Logan's dates."

Rory laughed. "Thanks Mr. Huntzberger it's a lovely party, and Logan made sure I had a good time."

"Good, I'm glad Logan didn't get you into any trouble" Mitchum said with a smirk that reminded Rory so much of Logan's.

Logan was glad that his father was being nice to Rory, but he hated the way he would always assume the worst in him. He was about to speak up when Rory said. "Not at all, Logan was a complete gentleman."

Logan's heart flip-flopped after she defended him to his father and made a mental note to bring her to these events more often. However, he soon changed his mind when his mother interrupted the civility.

"Logan, I can't believe you let Marcy Fallon walk out of here in anger. All the poor girl wanted you to do was dance with her." Disappointment was written all over her face.

Logan started to get angry. "Mom, you had no right to invite her, I told you specifically that I would bring Rory to this event. Dad said it was okay for me to bring Rory."

"That is precisely true, Shira" Mitchum interjected. "I found Rory to be a good date for him. I see no reason why Logan had to bring that Fallon girl who I always found foolish."

Logan smiled at the way his father was on his side. That was a rare occurrence.

"Well, it's my own fault" Shira said much to everyone's surprise. "I should have told you to approve of a girl who did not want to have a career. "

"Shira, I don't see how that is a problem" Mitchum tried to reason. "I mean, I don't care what the girl in Logan's life does with her time."  
"Well I do!" Shira hissed vehemently. "Logan deserves a wife who will do well socially. Not one who will go from place to place which is what Emily says Rory will do by being a oversees correspondent or reporter."

Logan couldn't believe his mother's old fashioned ideology.

"I am sure Rory understands that she is not fit for this family" Shira continued.

Logan noticed that Rory had left. He was so angry that he wanted to throw all the champagne glasses from the bar at his psychotic mother. But instead he said staying as calm as he could "Mom, you have no right to insult my friend! I am not dating this girl because she is way too good for me, and come to think of it she is way too good for this family as well. I am never going to marry Fallon, and if you ever insult Rory again at an event I will automatically leave as I will do now!" Logan dashed at his mother then turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd.

Mitchum smiled. He couldn't believe his wife's behavior because this girl was exactly what Logan needed. She seemed to give his son a passion for something.

Logan found Rory at the balcony looking morose. He went up next to her and pulled her into his arms, tried to warm her up. Rory leaned against him; her body was so warm at his touch. They were both in a quiet mutual understanding not needing any words to speak.

It was finally Rory who broke the silence, "Well, I guess our moms have something in common hating our friendship and all." Rory tried to joke, but it wasn't working. She was not used to being hated by adults.

Logan hated seeing her so upset, and he hated his mother so much for making her feel this way. "Rory, I am so sorry about my mom. It's not your fault. They apparently don't teach manners in Hicksville."

"Hicksville?"

"She grew up in a small town in Arkansas" Logan explained but then returned to the topic at hand. "Anyway, don't listen to her, I love and admire your dedication to journalism. Sometimes I wish my Dad was less pushy so that I could have that as well. My mother is just an ignorant snob who apparently drowned herself in fifties ideologies. My Dad likes you and trust me he is a very tough critic and I believe he can influence Mom to change her opinion. He has done it before." Logan pulled her close.

"I just never had anyone criticize me for wanting to work." Rory started to cry.

This girl was obviously not used to people hating her, and he understood why. She was like Bambi and nobody hates Bambi. Logan whipped her tears away, and Rory felt herself melt at his touch that she started to slightly forget about Shira.

"Ace" he said softly. "She is psychotic but I told her I would leave family gatherings if she ever said anything bad to you again. You being in my life is more important than my mother's opinion."

"Kind of like you being in my life is more important than my mom's opinion." Rory said quietly recognizing the irony of their situation.

Logan looked at her deeply. "We're really lucky to have found each other." Suddenly as ever, they were looking at each other with a mutual understanding. Their hearts started to pound and Rory started to feel the butterflies fluttering within her, but for once she didn't want to murder them. She looked tentatively at Logan, and even though she knew she could regret what she wanted to do later she really wanted to know what it would feel like. Rory lightly put her lips on his, and Logan for once abandoned his caution and put one hand on her cheek and another in her silky hair. He then kissed her back gently at first and then harder with more certainty. It was unlike any kiss he'd experienced before. It was filled with tenderness, and an excitement of not being able to stop. The whole world seemed to go away and all he could feel was he and Rory sharing this kiss and the pounding of his own heart.

Rory kept pulling Logan as close to her as possible. The kiss was even better than the one in her dream. It was sweet and lustful and the best first kiss she'd ever had. No, she thought again. It was the best kiss she'd ever had. It was like the true loves first kiss in fairy tales, not that this was true love or she believed anything more would come of that kiss. Just right now she was going to savor the moment, no analyzing. In that kiss Rory felt like she was flying and everything that happened earlier, her Mom, Marcy, Shira… all seemed to fade away.


	20. Does what Happen on a August Night Stay?

I don't know if there is a balcony on any of the Met Ballrooms but in this story just pretend that there is one. Also one person asked if Betty Suarez would be at the party running errands for Daniel. That would have been interesting, but in 2004 Betty did not work for Daniel and Daniel was not editor of Mode. I think he was partying his brains out in 2004, for I think his brother (sister) was the one being groomed to be the heir. I would like to thank my Beta ellie Gilmore she has helped bring my later chapters to life. I can't believe I am on chapter 20 seems like yesterday I was just starting this story.

August, 26, 2004

Rory and Logan were still kissing on the Met balcony; they paid no attention to the stars shining down from the sky or the hot August breeze that had grazed their backs. Rory knew that she would eventually pull away, but right now she didn't want to. This kiss was just too perfect to stop; she and Logan had fit together so perfectly. Everything was done in perfect unison, the way their lips would suck on each other lips and the way their tongues would dance around each other. Rory's hand wandered to his head and began playing with his tousled hair while her other hand covered his cheek. Logan ran his hand through her silky brown hair and with the other hand which lay on the small of her back he pulled her closer and closer; if that was ever possible. They were so lost in each other that neither of them was aware of how much time had passed.

To Logan kissing Rory felt so intimate, yet so passionate almost like love. _Wait. Like love? _That was the moment where he came crushing back to reality. He couldn't give Rory love or the relationship she deserved. He knew that and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. They couldn't do this. Thus he gently pulled away and murmured: "Rory, we can't do this." What scared Logan was the fact that as soon as he'd broken the kiss he already missed it. He missed the way she would kiss him, so gently and how soft her lips felt on his and the way she tasted. _No_, he thought. _Stop, Logan. There's no way you can to that!_ He shook his head while he had to force himself not to grab her and continuing kissing her senseless.

Rory knew that their make out session would come to an end, but she always thought she would be the one to end it. She looked into his eyes and for the first time in these few weeks she'd known him now she couldn't tell what he felt or thought. For the first time he seemed to exclude her from his soul. Rory nodded and sadly said. "I know, Logan. Let's go, we had enough drama tonight."

"You're right, Ace" Logan said weakly. How were they supposed to act around each other after sharing the most amazing kiss? This was going to be tense.

Later in her bed Rory kept putting her hand over her lips, which Logan had kissed so tenderly and so passionately and couldn't help the smile appearing on her lips. Rory couldn't believe that she'd allowed herself to love kissing Logan so much. She couldn't believe that she was sad that he'd pulled away. It was probably her ego. After all she'd always been the one who'd pulled away from guys in the past during every one of her first kisses. _No_, she thought again. That kiss had been way too special for it to be an ego thing. She cared about him, and had feelings for him. She sighed. She finally admitted it. There was no denying it anymore. And this was going to be very difficult. However, she couldn't have him as a boyfriend because she knew how he was with girls, and she wasn't going to be in a relationship where she wasn't getting what she felt she deserved. She had done it with Jess, and wasn't going to do it with Logan. Not that Logan would be like Jess by a long shot, but she knew that she couldn't be happy in a no-strings relationship. There was only one possibility. She was going to tell Logan that the kiss meant nothing to resume their friendship. At least she hoped that would resume their friendship. She didn't want to destroy it. But why did his pulling away have to sting her so much?

Like Rory Logan was having trouble sleeping. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid to continue kissing Rory. Why did it have to be the best kiss he had ever had? And he had been kissed a umpteenth number of times.. The kiss had been no accident though it revealed that he had feelings for Rory. Feelings that had been there probably for a long time, but he couldn't act on them. God, she'd looked so sad when he pulled away, Logan thought. It broke his heart to see her so sad. However, Logan knew that it would be better for her to be sad at that one moment, for a short time, than to be in a non committed relationship with him, and constantly see the sad look in her eyes she had when she was dating Jess was something he knew couldn't handle. Tomorrow he would talk to Rory and tell her how much the kiss meant to him and his reasons for pulling away. He hoped that after this they could go back to being friends.

August, 27, 2004 11 am

Logan was sitting on the kitchen counter waiting for Rory. He was wondering where she was. Yes, he knew that it was Sunday and he knew that Rory liked to sleep in on Sundays. However, Rory would wake up when she needed coffee and eventually come out to refill her coffee cup after the coffee supply in her room ran out. God, did he scare away? He was going to knock on her door when he heard his cell phone ring. It was an unfamiliar number and Logan wondered whether to answer it, but decided it could be important.

"Logan?" A familiar female asked.

"Yeah?"

"It's Lorelai, Rory's mother." She sounded hesitant. That was not her favorite thing to do in this very moment. But she did it for Rory, and the sake of their relationship.

"Oh. Hi, how are you?" It was probably her apologizing call Rory had told him about.

"I'm good." Actually, Lorelai felt horrible. Just because Rory told her to be nicer to Logan, didn't mean she couldn't continue her personal resentment. However, she was going to have to get past it or Logan could tell Rory that she was too mean, and any chance of reconciliation between her and Rory would go out the window. "Look, Logan, I'm sorry about my behavior towards you on Friday. You have to understand being at my parents' house makes me act like I am16 again sometimes."

"It's no problem. Sometimes when I talk to my parents I feel like a teenager, but I've never been rude to their guests. That's usually their job." Logan didn't know why he had said that. It was probably because of his bad sleepless night. He cleared his throat and said. "I'm sorry. Was that rude?"

"No, it's okay, you've made your point" Lorelai assured him. "The reason is that Rory and I have been a team against the world for twenty years. We made plans together and grew up together. I liked the family that we made and I didn't want anyone to take it away from us. It's probably a reason why I didn't encourage Chris, Rory's father, more to take a bigger part in Rory's life the way I should have or was uncomfortable of Rory taking a part in my parent's life. Another reason why I have had commitment issues with men was that I didn't want someone else crushing on the family we created." Lorelai interrupted her rambling to take a breath but by continuing almost immediately she let Logan no chance to say something. "The point is, Logan, that when Rory told me that she had chosen to live with you, a type of guy who my mother wanted me and Rory to end up with for years, I got mad. It has nothing to do with you, I swear. I guess I was just not ready for Rory to break up the family we created. However, I have to accept that because I want my daughter back, and your friendship makes her happy. So when I meet you again we will try and bond." Lorelai couldn't believe that she had admitted all that to Logan. But she couldn't deny that it had taken a huge weight off her shoulders.

"Lorelai, I accept your apology, and I don't want to ruin you and Rory's friendship" Logan said sincerely. "I know how much you and Rory mean to each other. Rory misses you too, but I think that if you continue to talk to her and understand her point of view more then the two of you might be able to rebuild your relationship."

Lorelai couldn't believe how kind and intelligent this guy was. Slowly but surely she could see why Rory cared about him so much. There was something about him that couldn't be explained. He was…different. Although she was still not sure of how she felt about him and Rory possibly dating, but she was going to dwell on that right now. "Well Logan, right now I am truly sorry that I misjudged you, I really am."

"That's good to know, Lorelai" Logan smiled and was glad that he had been able to impress Lorelai. That would make things between him and Rory much easier.

"Well," Lorelai continued after a few moments of a rather tense silence. "You better go tell Rory that I plan to call her every Thursday. That is if she still wants to."

"I will Lorelai. And I'm sure she still wants to." Logan was happy that at least he would not have to hide from Lorelai Gilmore in the future. Although he hoped Ace would be ready to talk to him, and he would not have to hide from her.

Logan went into Rory's room where he found her putting stuff into boxes. She seemed to be going from place to place. "Rory, can we please talk?"

"Um, Logan, I am pretty busy." Logan recognized that tone; it was her avoiding him. And he didn't like it at all.

"Ace, come on" Logan pleaded. "You're not going to avoid me, are you? Because eventually we're going to have to talk about what happened last night you know?"

"I'm not avoiding you, Logan" Rory said all the while avoiding his gaze. "And the kiss was a mistake. I'm not one of your conquests; I don't want to be one of your conquests. You don't need to explain things to me. Now can you please get out?" Rory knew she was being mean to Logan but right now she just didn't want to talk about the kiss. Plus, she wasn't sure if her heart would be able to handle hearing Logan calling their kiss a mistake; as he probably would. And that she was sure of.

"See? You're avoiding me" Rory shook her head. "You are, Rory. You asking me to leave is you avoiding me. I mean, come on, we usually talk in the morning. And just for the record" he took a deep breath, "that kiss was not a mistake. Not to me."

"What?" She clearly hadn't expected Logan to say that. Surprised she turned around and met his warm chocolate-brown eyes with her own big blue ones.

Logan put a hand on her shoulder and Rory shivered at his touch. "I didn't pull away because it meant nothing" he explained softly. "I pulled away because it meant so damn much to me. I pulled away because I can't give you the type of relationship you deserve. I'm not Jess, Rory. I can't sit around knowing that you're unhappy. But of course, if you feel it meant nothing it makes our whole life easier." He hoped with every fiber of his being that she wouldn't say just that. It would kill him.  
Rory felt the tears come on to her eyes, for she was touched that Logan felt the same way she did. "It meant something, Logan. It meant so much to me. I feel the same way. This kiss was…amazing, even perfect, and it brought out feelings that I've been pushing back for awhile. However, like you I can't be in a relationship that is not hundred percent the way I want it." She was honest and it killed her. She wanted nothing more than to be with him but she knew she couldn't. And that caused her tears to spill over.  
Logan gently brushed her tears away with his thumbs and pulled her into his arms. God, he wanted to kiss this girl, but he couldn't. "So friends again?" he asked after a while.  
"Yeah…but…" Rory didn't why she was possessed by this idea, but right now she didn't want to let go the feelings. "We could have one perfect day of being together, couldn't we? And no regrets?"  
"Rory, I don't think that's going to diminish our feelings." Although Logan liked the idea of spending an entire day with her, he didn't know if that was such a good idea.  
"Well, it's the perfect middle way" Rory explained slowly. "I mean you can't do commitment but I can. I want to spend just one day that is about us. You won't spend the day with no other girl and the relationship will be over at the end of the day."

Logan looked in her eyes. "Okay" he said finally and Rory let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "It will be on Tuesday. That's our last day in NYC. It will be one last August hoorah."  
Rory nodded. "I can't wait."  
Logan put his lips on hers and again he the butterflies in his stomach began to fly. To feel her soft lips on his again and to taste her again…he didn't know what had possessed him but he just hadn't be able to resist anymore.

Rory gladly responded. That was what she had been dreaming of all night and waiting for since he had entered her room. This was perfection, pure perfection. Their kiss was a lot more feverish than it was the day before and without recognizing it they had both put their hands in each others hair, and both moaned each other's names. Eventually Rory had to come up for air due to the lack of oxygen. "What brought that on?" She whispered breathing heavily.

"I don't know" Logan smirked. "I just figured we would need practice for Tuesday; but we obviously don't need that."

Rory fought the urge to kiss that smirk off his face. She didn't want to add more confusion to her feelings.

"Oh, by the way" Logan suddenly said. "Your mom called earlier. I think she is starting to like me."

"Wow, bringing up my mother at a time like this is way to ruin the mood Huntzberger" Rory joked. It was nice that after being serious they could go back to joking with each other so easily.

"Well, I promise to not ruin it on Thusday" Logan smiled and kissed her forehead, then pulled away.

God, when he smiled like that it was almost impossible to pull away, Rory thought and sighed but smiled up at him. Then her gaze wandered to her empty coffee pot. "Do you have coffee outside?"

"Wouldn't dare to be unprepared" Logan said and smirked then he lead her out of the room toward the kitchen.


	21. One Fine Day

People have asked why it's taking such a long time for Rory and Logan to get together

People have asked why it's taking such a long time for Rory and Logan to get together. Believe me, I understand the frustration; but this story takes place in pre and beginning S5. Logan was - or believed he was - a non commitment guy, and Rory without having the Dean experience but a much worse experience with Jess does not want to risk her heart by being in a relationship with Logan. This is how they are at this stage in their lives. Anyway, this chapter is good for killing some of the frustration you guys have; it is one of my favorites. I promise this will be Betaed soon but I am sick and tired of seeing Lit fanfics so I felt the need to update. By the way chapters three and four have been Betaed

August, 28, 2004

Rory was stuffing files into folders and doing around ten other things at the same time. Today was her last day at the paper and she needed to finish everything she hadn't completed in the last two days. It was kind of bittersweet because she liked working at the paper; it was almost everything she had ever imagined. It had been a great experience that only encouraged her even more to become a journalist.

In general leaving New York in two days was going to be a very strenuous experience. It was hard to believe and she still hadn't really realized it. After spending a month and a half in a dusty abyss with the coldest unfeeling man on the planet, leaving sounded so unreal. Additionally, not speaking with her mom and had almost destroyed their – Rory and Lorelai's – relationship.

She was sad that her summer was about to end. For a moment she stopped what she was doing and stared out of the window as she remembered the reason. The one and only Logan Huntzberger.

Logan had befriended her with his banter and that annoying as well as incredible sexy smirk. Logan didn't judge her when she'd thought about dropping out of Yale; Logan had given her the push to leave Jess. Logan; who she developed a routine of going to lunch with; who she watched movies with and laughed with on more than one occasion. She remembered the first time he had made her laugh when she first met him in Central Park; and how their connection was so strong right from the beginning without even knowing each others names. Logan had kissed her in a way no one else ever had. And that reminded her of their special day tomorrow. She couldn't wait for it. Although a part of her doubted that it would happen, because since they had decided for having this day a few days back, she and Logan hadn't mentioned it. They had both gone back to their routine of being friends, although now there was something missing. But she couldn't quite place the feeling. Rory knew the thing she would miss the most about New York was the closeness that she and Logan had, but shook her head to remove that idea from her mind. Right now, Rory was living with Logan and spending most of her time with him. At Yale they would still be friends but they wouldn't live together anymore. Their friends, classes, and the paper she had at Stamford were going to get in the way of their intimacy with each other.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Casey's voice interrupted Rory's thoughts and Rory turned around to see a smiling Casey leaning at the doorframe.

"I was just thinking how much I'm going to miss this place," Rory explained and returned to her work.

"Oh Rory, don't. I mean, you'll have a much better job at the Stamford Gazette where there is no Allison lurking in the corner looking at you and Logan and a good story for Page Six. Although it was a real nice thing she did at the party. That was better than a movie and probably the best show I had in months." Casey chuckled. "God, the look on Shira's face when Logan told her off was priceless. I hope you didn't take what she said personally?"

"No Case, it's fine. Logan and I talked about it. Our friendship is more important to us than what our moms think. Anyway, I'm not just going to miss the paper. I mean New York in general, which is strange since I started out having a bad experience with the most reprehensible person. But this past August I've been on a spiritual journey, well maybe not exactly spiritual because Logan's apartment could fit my entire house in Stars Hollow. I just feel like I learned so much here and with Logan. I'm scared that our friendship is going to change back at Yale."

"What do you mean?" Casey frowned.

"It's stupid" Rory said and looked away.

"No, it can't be that stupid when you're using the phrase 'I'm scared'" Casey said and moved to sit down on Rory's chair.

Rory sighed, defeated. "It's just…it's just been 'Rory and Logan' for the last few weeks and at Yale we're going to go back to our own lives. It won't be the same anymore. I mean, I don't want to push Logan away from his life. I'm not my mom who likes to keep people to herself, but…I guess I'm just going to miss the friendship we have here."

"That isn't stupid, Ror, it really isn't" Casey insisted. "I understand where this is coming from, but you guys seem to have a special friendship and that is not going to go away. Plus you never know; it could develop into something more." She gave Rory a knowing smirk and Rory rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Casey, please, not you too. What is everyone's obsession about me and Logan?" Frankly, they were right. Especially after she and Logan had confessed their feelings to each other. However, after tomorrow – if tomorrow still existed – they couldn't be anything different.

"Rory, I know that you and Logan have built up these protective walls that keep you from being with each other. But you once told me if you were missing out a chance on love I should tell you. I saw you guys being so intimate at the party, and you stand up for each other. You and Logan have something special and it would be sad to miss out on. I'm not saying you should be with him right now, but at some time in the near future you should fight for him."

Rory again sighed. "Case, you've been a good friend but I'm not going to change Logan. I'm not going to risk my fragile heart for him." At least not after tomorrow – if tomorrow still exists, Rory thought again.

"Oh you really do have feelings for him. I can tell by your tone" Casey gave her a sympathetic smile."Casey, please I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Fine" Casey sighed. "I'm sorry I pried, but I think Logan will want to change. Maybe not today or tomorrow but I know someday he will. "

"Casey!" Rory said and gave her friend a warning look. Casey smiled apologetically and then quickly changed the subject. But Rory couldn't help but wonder at how she wished Casey was right.

August, 28, 2004

Logan walked out of his last board meeting with his father with a smile on his face. The thought that this had been the last in a long time was a happy one. He shuddered thinking that one day his life would be like that filled with board meetings with a bunch of sycophants. Nevertheless, today was the end and his father had somehow been more tolerable. He had actually given Logan more of his versions of compliments. He had said that he was proud of Logan for the way he handled himself this summer. He even asked Logan to bring Rory to more events, and he promised he would get Shira to behave herself. Logan wondered why his father was acting so strange these days. It must be the weather. Or the coffee consumption. Or both.

He was about to go and meet Rory at the elevator when he bumped into Allison. Oh god, even he had told his father to give her a raise. She was still not someone he felt like talking to.

"Hey, Logan" Allison said and smiled at him.

"Hey" Logan greeted back and eyed her awkwardly.

"Thanks for the raise" Allison continued. "Kelly looked really green when I showed her my paycheck."

"Well, you're welcome" Logan said trying to dismiss her as quickly as possible. "Now could you excuse me, I must meet Rory."

"Awww, where are you taking her?" Allison asked looking like the kid in a candy store.

Oh god. Why did he have to say Rory? But then he looked at Allison and her expression of genuine enthusiasm. "I'm surprising her."

"Damn, Huntzberger, why can't all men be like you?" Allison sighed and Logan quickly walked past her. It was true. Tomorrow was going to be a day full of surprises that Rory would remember forever. And he really couldn't wait to see her face.

August, 28, 2004

Logan and Rory were sitting in the living room surrounded by boxes and Chinese take out. The atmosphere had their usual comfort but Rory was still full of anticipation about whether or not what they had planned would take place. She was only half listening to what Logan was saying. She was too scared to say anything. Maybe Logan had forgotten about it or mentioned the day just to appease her. No, Rory thought and shook her head to get rid of such thoughts.

"So, Ace" Logan suddenly interrupted her thoughts and turned his eyes away from the screen and towards Rory. "Colin and Finn are going to bring the SUV over Wednesday morning to put all the big stuff in."

"'Kay" Rory said without turning her view away from the screen. But she saw nothing. God, it was so unnerving. All Logan could talk about these days was moving. What about tomorrow? Where was he taking her? Would he take her anywhere at all? How far would they go? Those and other questions like these were running through her head the last week and there was nothing she could do about it.When Logan heard Rory's very short answer he finally got that something must bother her. "Hey Ace?" he asked and looked closely at her. Hesitantly Rory looked up and met these incredible chocolate brown eyes of his. "What's wrong?" Logan continued softly. He could see that something had to be wrong, but he still wanted to ask.

"Nothing" Rory said and stood up. "I guess I'm just tired. I'm just going to go to bed. See you tomorrow.""Okay…" Logan said slowly and eyed her questioningly. "Good night."

"Good night" Rory said and slowly walked towards her room. Logan had forgotten. He actually had forgotten about their special day.

Suddenly a hand on her shoulder stopped her. Slowly Rory turned around to face Logan's smiling face. "Did I mention how much I'm looking forward to tomorrow?" he asked quietly and pulled her close to kiss her forehead.

Rory sighed blissfully against his chest. He had thought about it after all.

"No I don't believe you did" she said smiling, happy that he had remembered. "So, what we are going to do tomorrow?""Can't tell you Ace" Logan said with this annoyingly sexy smirk of his.

"Logan…" Rory whined and playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey, its all part of the package surprise."

"Fine" Rory said in mock annoyance and added with a pout "I hate surprises."

"You love them" Logan said and caressed her cheek. "Be patient, Ace. Now, go to bed, tomorrow is going to be a long day." Logan bent down and gave Rory a small yet very sweet kiss on her lips. Rory felt like her entire body was going to melt away.

Rory was right about to go to bed when her phone rang. She checked the caller ID, sighed and then answered. "Mom, Logan told me that you were going to call on Thursday."

"I just talked to Luke and I'm so sorry I didn't want you to find out like that. If it makes you feel any better Luke and I are having our first official date this week, so you are the first to know.""Well I'm happy for you. But I wished you weren't so distant this summer and told me stuff like that.""Well I'm sorry about that its just I figured you wanted space and I gave it to you. But I didn't realize that in doing that you felt I had cut you off. I'm sorry about that, but why are you so nice to my parents I don't think they would have been happy if you told them from the beginning you had run off with Jess. "

Rory thought for a minute. "I know what to expect from them Mom. I expected you to be supportive even if you didn't like what I did. Plus Grandpa told me that he wouldn't like me running off with Jess, but he would have found it within me to support me. Something you wouldn't do."

"Well I'm sorry I let you down. And I'm sorry Jess didn't treat you well Luke mentioned something to that nature as well."

"Thanks mom, but it would have been nice if I could confide in you about that this summer. I wanted to but I was afraid you would say I told you so. I felt so alone before I met Logan."

"I understand and again I'm sorry."

"Its fine mom I accept your apology, and I never apologized for going off with Jess. I am sorry I realize it was a mistake. Even if I am grateful that it gave me an insight to my life."

"Well I accept your apology do you forgive me?""Not completely it will take awhile. But thank you for apologizing to Logan."

"Well I was wrong about him I mean there is something about him."There sure is Rory thought.

August, 29, 2004

Rory woke up and found a card with a pink rose. On it read Omnia Paratus. Rory searched her mind to remember the Latin she had learned at Chilton. Suddenly it clicked; it meant 'ready for anything'. Rory was ready. She needed to get dressed and look good, after all this was a day she would remember for the rest of her life.

Logan was in his room, pacing and looking in the mirror. The kitchen was all ready for what he had planned for Rory. He didn't know what to wear, whether it should be the blue shirt or the black one. Whether if his hair should be wild and free or gelled. He didn't know why he was nervous, he was Logan Huntzburger; man of a thousand dates. Still, Rory was not one of a thousand dates she was a girl that was special to him. He wanted to look good for her, and not like he was trying too hard. He hastily tried on the blue button shirt, and noticed it was almost the same color of her eyes, Logan felt like smacking himself for being so cheesy. He decided to lightly gel his hair but not to much. He hoped this day would be as perfect and unforgettable as he thought and heavily anticipated.

Rory walked into the kitchen with the infamous butterflies in her stomach. She was freshly showered; had curled her hair and she had lightly applied some make up. She wore silver earrings that she had found in a box during her trip to Stars Hollow. She was wearing a light white summer dress, which she found it to be casual and fashionable at the same time. She hoped for the tenth time that he would like it, it was the 13th outfit she had tried on. Her arms were really exhausted. However, there was no going back. What was wrong with her? She was acting like she was sixteen and going on her first date again. Rory was surprised when she saw the kitchen there was a white table cloth and candles surrounding it. There was a breakfast of Spanish omelets, sausage, bacon, and finally coffee in a silver pitcher.

Logan heart pounded when he saw Rory. The dress fit her figure perfectly and showed off her legs well. She seriously hypnotized him. Logan was surprised when she came up to him and put her arms around him. She began kissing him, and almost knocked him over. Logan maintained a steady grip on her and gently put his hand on her cheek. The kiss was the same sweet intoxicating taste that he had been longing for the past two days. Rory did not know what had come over her, he looked so cute standing there that she just couldn't resist.

When they finally came up for air, Logan smirked. "Now that is fine way to wake up in the morning."

"Really because I usually prefer coffee."

"So you're saying coffee is a better kisser than me?" Logan jokingly asked.

"Yes and you clearly flatter yourself too much." Rory joked back.

"Is that any way to treat the man who made you breakfast?"

"Logan I can't believe you did all this for me." Rory replied sincerely

"Believe it and believe me there's more where this came from"

Logan put his arm around her and leaded her to the table. He pulled the chair out for her and Rory sat. Rory smiled she had never dated a guy who had such good manners. Her face fell when she remembered that all of this was going to be gone tomorrow; but she decided that she wasn't going to dwell on it. She was going to live for today, as a the song goes.

She started to eat the omelet, it was really delicious. "Logan this is fabulous I didn't know you could cook."

"Why, because of the stereotype that rich boys can't cook along with having a pony and eating gold?"

Rory laughed. "Hey I grew up without much money and I still can't even boil an egg. So it does fascinate me when someone cooks. Oh by the way did you have a pony somewhere?"

"No Dad thought I was too irresponsible to have one. My sister had one it was called Rosewood, but it hated me."

"Why?"

"Because it dropped me?"

Rory laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"You fell of the horse and you won't admit it.""Ace come on, the horse had venom in his eyes"

"Keep telling yourself that," Rory said between giggles

"Careful there Ace, any more making fun of me and I am taking the coffee away."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would," Logan said victoriously

"Fine, ruin my fun."

Logan laughed and reached out and touched her hand. "I have feeling that today is going to be a good day," Logan said softly and seriously

Rory smiled softly along with him." So what else is on the agenda besides a fine breakfast?"

"Not telling," Logan smirked.

"Logan, come on I need to know! I need to know if I should dress fancier. Or if it's something that requires jeans instead of a dress."

Logan leaned forward and kissed her leaving her speechless. "You look beautiful Ace, no need to change."

Rory could only wish this day would never end. She didn't know how she would pass every other day without being able to experience these intense kisses.

12 am

Rory and Logan were walking in Central Park going under the trees because the weather was unbearably hot. Logan had his arm on her shoulder and she leaned against him. They had finally reached the bridge that was in various movies about New York; it looked even more beautiful and romantic in person than in any movie. With the gorgeous blue water underneath, it gave an incredible view of the park. They were walking across the bridge, and stopped to take in the scenery.

"I can't believe I was in the city this whole summer, and never saw this bridge," Rory commented.

"It's actually the first time I've been here as well, and it means a lot sharing it with you." Logan was somewhat embarrassed, these words were a little too intense to say to someone who he was only going to be with for a day. "I'm sorry was that too cheesy."

Rory smiled. "A little but it in a good way." She put her arms around him, and Logan put both hands on her cheek. He put his lips on her and the world ceased to exist. They seemed to be in their own world just focusing on sucking on each other's lips. Logan then pulled away and started to kiss her neck ever so gently. Rory started to moan with pleasure. She reciprocated and began kissing his neck, not stopping until some skate boarder passed by and said, "Get a room"

Rory and Logan pulled away and looked at each other. Whoever had interrupted their kiss had gone away. "And I thought New Yorkers being rude was just a stereotype," Logan said.

"Well clearly you've never met my ex."

"Rory that ex of yours puts every city to shame not just New York." Rory laughed.

"Anyway, lets go to the next part of my big surprise"

"There's more?" Rory asked amazed. Most guys would just do dinner and a movie, but Logan was the gift who kept on giving. And that was something she loved about him.

They had walked to the center of Central Park and there they saw a carriage with two horses. Logan had stopped, and Rory had to ask.

"Logan is this for..?" Rory was speechless

"Look Ace I know it might seem cheesy to some people, but there is something romantic about Central Park carriages, besides you get to see all of Central Park including the cartoon dog."

"Cartoon dog?" Rory asked curiously

"The statue of the dog that was in that Disney cartoon that cured the kids of diphtheria."

"Oh you mean Balto." Rory laughed. "The dog really did exist Disney just made a movie and took liberties with some of the facts. I can't believe you being a Yalie didn't know that Logan."

"Rory, dogs aren't my major and come on lets go." That girl could find a mocking opportunity out of everything.

Rory smiled and put a light kiss on his lips and told him it is perfect. They both sat in the carriage with their hands intertwined. They loved the ride, it felt amazing and indescribable, it didn't have the cheesiness associated with carriage rides. They had passed by all the Central Park sights that she had known and loved. They stopped by the statue of Balto, where Rory had pointed to the dates of the dog's birth and death to show Logan that the dog had existed. However, none of that compared to the touch of Logan's hand that had held her hand the entire time. Or how it had soon wrapped around her shoulder. It ceased to amaze her how all these simple moments could make her so happy.

When the carriage had finally stopped Rory noticed it was the pool. The place where they had first met and the place where he had comforted her when she told him about Jess. Logan paid the carriage driver Tom and Tom had given Logan a basket.

When they walked to the rock where they had first met Logan said. "I've thought about us going out to dinner, and while New York has many fine restaurants I felt that eating in one of them would kind of make today seem impersonal, so I brought the cuisine here." Logan laid a white table cloth beneath the rock and lit some candles and Rory watched in amazement. "I brought duck and some cheesecake, and some nice white wine to go with it."

"You brought a picnic! Logan how you have the energy to do all this?" Rory asked in shock. "I mean you didn't have to do all of this."

Logan pulled her close. "It doesn't take much to make you happy, does it?"

"No not when I have the pleasure of being with you." Rory put a hand on her mouth she was not supposed to say things like that, their relationship was only a day.

Logan gave her a light kiss on the lips pushing away the feelings of awkwardness and things unsaid.

August 29, 2004 10 pm

Logan and Rory had walked back into their apartment they had stayed at the pool until the sun set, everything had been astounding. They were now at their apartment and Rory was nervous, she was wondering if she should go all the way with Logan. A part of her was like this was the perfect way to end the perfect day being with the guy who she had passionate feelings for. On the other hand, she was extremely nervous. The last time she had been all the way with someone it had been hell.

"So Ace we could stay here and watch a movie if you want. I mean the night's still young."

"No Logan, I have something else in mind,'' Rory said coquettishly.

"What's that?" Logan seemed to be oblivious.

Rory went up to him and kissed him, god this boy was so addicting every time she kissed him she only wanted more and more. She pulled away and said somewhat seductively. "Let's just do this and see what happens?" Rory felt like she was sounding like the alternate universe Rory in her dream she kind of liked it. She kissed him again and Logan eagerly responded. He led her to his bedroom and they both fell on the bed, their lips never parting. Logan put his hand underneath her dress and lifted it over her shoulder and started kissing very inch of her body; it was beautiful and perfect. Rory started to unbutton his shirt, and when it was off Rory gasped. His chest was so perfect; well toned and muscular. She could see why her alternate universe self was so eager to see him shirtless. She started to touch his belt when Logan suddenly felt reality kick in. "Rory, stop.""Logan what's wrong?"

"I just don't think we should do this tonight." Logan couldn't believe these words were coming out of his mouth, but he thought it would be better in the long run. A cleaner break.

"Why not? Rory asked in anger. "You saw me without my clothes off and now I'm not pretty enough for you.""Rory, God no!"

"Then what's stopping you?" Rory said getting a bit agitated things were so good, why did he want to stop?

"I think given the way we feel about each other doing this would be too emotional for us to go back to being friends. "

"But the pact of today was no regrets, and every thing that happened today I won't regret and I know I wouldn't regret this."

"I know Rory but you had a bad first time, and you deserve your second time to be with someone who will give you more than a day." It killed Logan to say that and he felt like punching that hypothetical someone and knew it had to be done.

Rory nodded, she didn't blame him. She probably would have probably stopped later on herself. "Well I better go to bed Logan. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, stay. I don't want to let you go yet. Just lie here next to me, please." Logan whispered and lightly kissed her shoulder.

Rory nodded, and rested her body next to his. They both just layed there in each other's arms, skin on skin. Rory sighed in content when Logan took her hand and intertwined it with his. They both hated the ticking of the clock because it slowly meant the end of today. They snuggled even closer as if to reassure themselves that things would work out after tomorrow.


	22. How did it end up like this?

August, 30, 2004 3'am

Sorry I took so long school took a big toll on my writing plus I had a lot of struggle to write this chapter I went through three drafts before I got the idea I liked. The next chapters will have some beginning S5 dialogue as well. I think this will be the last chapter that will have an August date, except maybe the epilogue might. I would like to thank my temporary beta Shannon for editing this chapter. This is just a little side note but please read my one shot Happiness of Being Loved, my beta Nathalie and I have worked really hard on it.

August, 30, 2004 3'am

Logan woke disoriented, unaware of his surroundings. He looked down and saw strands of brown curls strewn across his chest, his body reacting in ways he never knew. Rory was next to him, and it had never felt so perfect. He desired nothing else but to ravish her body, but he knew that he cared too much about her, knew that she deserved better than simply one night. So, he just held her, unable to sleep, for fear of not seeing her. God, Logan thought again, when did he start sounding like the Aerosmith song he couldn't remember the title, but it was the one with the lyrics, "I don't want to close my eyes cause I'll miss you baby." He had never felt this way over another girl, and the thought that he would never hold her in his arms and kiss her was heartbreaking. Logan stared at her beautiful face and pushed her brown hair way, planting a soft kiss on her lips, as Rory opened her eyes surprised. That kiss had been sweeter, tenderer, then the kisses exchanged before.

"Why did you pull away?" Rory asked softly, wanting to continue what Logan had started.

"I didn't want to appear like I was taking advantage of you while you were sleeping. I just kissed you because I couldn't help it." Logan said with concern/

Rory patted his forearm, "Its okay I trust you." In order to seal what she had just said, she kissed him. Logan kissed her back softly they were not as lustful as their kisses were yesterday, but more soft and deep they knew as though they this was going to be their last kisses. They both put all of their hearts into their last kiss. Logan pulled away to kiss her cheek, her hair, her eyes, and her neck. He wanted to make sure his lips would remember every part of her face. Rory had never felt more loved than she felt in that moment. In Logan's face it was of warmth, hope, and love, none of that victorious look that was on Jess face. Rory pulled away the feelings were getting to be two much.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked as he patted her arm, which caused shivers to go down Rory's spine.

"Nothing" Rory shrugged.

"Ace, what's on your mind?" Logan hated the unhappy look that had washed over her.

"I like kissing you. More than I should," Rory said honestly.

"I know what you mean Rory, I could kiss you forever," He said as he kissed her forehead. Logan was really surprised at what he had just said the words were not for a relationship that was suppose to last a day.

"Me too Logan, but I think I should go." She said her voice was on the verge of tears she couldn't stay goes if she stayed she would start to cry that she couldn't have anymore nights with this incredible and handsome boy.

"Rory, no. Don't go." He didn't want her to leave not when things were so good an hour ago.

"I can't Logan, we need to face reality." She put her lips to his and he pulled her close they kissed as before softly and full of passion. It was bittersweet, the perfect last kiss.

Rory reluctantly pulled away and got off the bed and found her white dress that Logan pulled off the night before at the foot. Her heart sank at the memories of his lips all over her body, and the idea that she would never be with him completely.

When she went to the door Logan called after her, in a tone of desperation, "Rory please don't go." He desperately needed more of her; he needed to feel her skin on his, her smile to be directed at him. He needed her, in a way that he had never needed anyone else.

"Logan I have to go," she said simply, walking away. As she closed the door, Logan laid back, noticing that the bed felt so cold without her.

Despite the August heat outside, Rory had never felt so cold and alone. Nothing could compare to being in Logan's arms that night. The tears started to stream down her face, as she realized how much Logan meant to her. He meant more than Dean, than Jess, oh god, why did this have to happen to her?

August, 30, 2004 3pm

It was amazing to Rory that after a passionate, cold, and tearful night she and Logan had made in one piece in her dorm at Yale. She and Logan had not talked much, mostly discussing all the things they needed to bring, and what things would have been in the SUV that Finn and Colin had brought. They were so afraid of how to approach each other being so intimate with each other the day before. They movers had just left after Rory and Logan had made sure that the furniture had been in the right place and that Emily Gilmore would need to come after them.

Logan looked at Rory trying to find a conversation that would break the ice. "So where is that scary roommate of yours? He had heard stories of Paris and was wondering if she was as neurotic as Rory had said.

Rory thought for a minute and said, "Oh my god I can't believe I beat Paris here. I mean normally she would want dibs on the best bedroom first, and set up the furniture in exactly the way she wants it."

"Well she is probably late"

"Paris is never late." Rory dialed Paris's number on her cell phone with concern. Rory was relieved when she got Paris's voice on the phone. "Paris I'm in your room, and I'm wondering how I could've beat you here?"

"I'll be there later," Paris said in a tone that was sorrowful.

"Are you okay? You sound funny" Rory asked in concern.

"Asher's dead," Paris said quietly.

"What?"

"He died two weeks ago in Oxford."

"Oh. Paris, I'm so sorry. How?" Rory had not been crazy about Paris dating a guy her grandfather's age, but she felt bad that Paris had lost someone she obviously loved. She knew she would have been a mess if something had happened to Logan.

"Heart attack. It was quick."

"Um…it wasn't during, um…was it?"

Paris immediately got angry at that question. "No Rory this great man was not brought down by my vagina, okay?"

Rory cursed herself for being so immature, and for getting Paris to be so crude. She and Paris then proceeded to talk about how Asher had died in class, and how Paris's felt that Asher's family was acting like spoiled children.

When Rory got off the phone she turned to Logan and said, "Everything all right." He could sense by a lot of the words it was a sad phone call.

"That was Paris, Asher Fleming died, and she is distraught over it.

"Was it in bed?" Logan asked curiously

"No Logan be mature," Although she felt a bit hypocritical saying that.

"I'm just saying the man had a reputation of liking his woman young like your roommate."

"Well don't tell Paris that, and she will also kill you if she finds out you know. She kicked out my friend Lane last year when she knew about the affair."

"Ace come on you know I can keep a secret. It just still amazes me why any young girl would go for Fleming he is old and not rich. Is it because Orlando Bloom is off the market?" Logan said teasingly.

"Logan there is more to a guy than money and Asher was a writer, and to Paris. It was his accent that did the trick. Plus you can't choose who you fall in love with," Rory said stopping herself before she said anything else.

It seemed to Logan that she wasn't just talking about Paris and Asher anymore. They looked eyes with each other at a standstill. Logan was about to ask Rory if she had fallen for him when suddenly the door knocked.

"I get it" Rory said weakly wondering when things would be back to normal for her and Logan.

She opened the door surprised to see Marty. "Marty nice to see you, you live at Branford still?"

"Yeah I'm living here" They hugged, which did not go unnoticed by Logan who was wondering what this guy who looked vaguely familiar was doing here, and what was his connection with Rory.

"How was your summer?"

"I met Nicole Richie and spent the next sixth weeks showering."

"Well that sounds like fun," Rory laughed and then turned towards Logan. "Logan this is my friend Marty, and Marty this is my friend Logan. He worked on the paper with me in New York this summer." Logan and Marty stared at each other mutually both wondering what role each other was in Rory's life.

It was Logan who broke the silence and reluctantly shook Logan's hand, for he did not like the Marty had looked at Rory when he embraced her or looked at Logan disapprovingly.

"Hi, how you are doing? I think I know you from somewhere?"

"I bartended for one of your parties," Marty said in a tone that didn't look that he had enjoyed that experience.

"Oh right now I remember, you made a kick ass margarita. Your services will be gladly appreciated at my next party." Logan did not mean to sound rude when he said that sentence, but Rory and Marty had looked at him like he had uttered an obscenity.

"Well I'll keep that in mind," Marty said not wanting to talk to Logan.

Rory could not believe how Logan who was usually so kind could have said something in a condescending way.

Marty turned to Rory and said "Rory do you want to go have coffee, and you can tell me all about your summer?"

"Okay," She turned to Logan.

"You go ahead, I have to meet Colin and Finn." A part of him hated the idea of Marty being all alone with Rory, but he knew if he went with him his mind would be too consumed with hate at the way he would hold her hand or even casually touch her on the shoulder that was his thing. Going for coffee was their thing, not Marty and Rory's thing.

"Well tell them I said hi. I'll see you later."

"See you Ace," he said walking out the door. Logan left his stomach was filled with knots at the idea of Marty and Rory laughing or possibly holding hands. He hated this feeling it could not be jealousy could it?

Marty's role is only brief and don't worry I'm not turning him into S7 Marty.


	23. Is Written in the Stars worth it?

Sorry it took me so long school and lack of inspiration got in the way, but I will try and update more

Sorry it took me so long school and lack of inspiration got in the way, but I will try and update more. I hope I did a good job of an alternate episode of WITS justice since it is one of my favorite R/L episodes

Logan could not get his mind off of Rory and Marty, despite his attempts to forget her. He had gone to the pub with Colin and Finn hoping to find someone to get his mind off Rory, but he could not hook up with any of the girls who flirted with him that night. All he could think about was how her hair wasn't as brown, or her skin wasn't as porcelain. God, that girl was crippling his sex life. Logan hoped that this phase would pass, and he would forget about the feelings that Rory had inflicted in him all throughout August. Although Logan knew deep down that what he and Rory had wasn't a phase, still he needed to get over her.

Logan kept his mind on the task at hand; trying to find Finn's potential soul mate of the week. They were now wandering around Yale in search of her dorm. Logan had been on these types of searches with Finn for a gazillion times and knew that they ended up in two different scenarios: One scenario was the door being slammed in Finn's face, and the other scenario would be Finn hooking up with the girl and discovering she wasn't a soul mate after all. Still, it was something to keep his mind from thinking about Rory, but ironically they ended up right at Rory's door in Bradford.

"I swear man this is where she lives," said Finn as though he had found the sacred room.

Logan was surprised when he saw they were at Rory's room in Bradford.

"Ah Finn? I don't want to burst your bubble, but this is Rory's room and neither she nor her roommate were at the pub last night," Just the thought of Rory with Finn was enough to drive him crazy.

"Does that mean I can't put your number?" Finn asked

"Of course not idiot, Logan already has her number," Colin stated.

"I do," Logan smirked although he now wished he hadn't; Colin was giving him a quizzical look.

Just then Rory came down the hallway clutching posters in her hand.

"Rory love is this really your room, because I could have sworn this is where she lived," Finn shouted.

"This is where who lived?" Rory asked, confused.

"Oh this girl Finn met when we were at the pub last night," Colin filled her in.

"Oh." Rory's face fell as she wondered if maybe Logan had hooked up with someone when they were at the pub. To ease her discomfort Rory asked Finn, "Do you know her name? Maybe I can tell you where she lives"

"Her name…" Finn looked confused "it was short."

Rory laughed, "Well in that case I cannot help you find a potential soul mate."

"Ace I'm sorry about Finn he needs to learn that Guinness' don't mix with blondes."

"That's red heads," Finn corrected. That was apparently the girl color of the month, the month before it had been blondes and before that it was brunettes, and before that it was girls who dyed their hair green.

Finn and Colin both proceeded to go upstairs to look for Finn's "soul mate."

"Well Ace we will let you put up this picture of this really old guy" Logan said after examining the poster.

"Logan that is Asher Fleming, Paris is holding a wake in his honor. I doubt many people will come, but Paris is a mess so I'm trying to be supportive."

"Well then I will come to celebrate the great man," Logan promised.

"Okay but Marty will be there so be nice."

"Hey, I'm always nice," he said in a slightly defensive tone.

"Well, you were kind of a little condescending to him," Rory reminded him.

"How? I said he made a kick ass Margarita." Logan argued back.

"Yeah but it was the way you said it" Rory said a little mad that Logan was so oblivious.

"How did I say it?"

"Like Judy Dench" Rory spat.

Logan had almost forgotten how sexy she could get when she was mad, and decided that he didn't want to stop arguing with her. "Ouch."

"You know Logan just because someone doesn't have money or a fancy title that doesn't mean they're inferior to you." Rory chastised him.

"I agree." Logan nodded, trying to keep his grin hidden.

"And just because someone is a bartender for you and your friends doesn't give you the right to treat them like a servant." And with that, Rory turned to leave.

"Well," Logan said, wanting to prolong the debate. It was his way of dealing with the tension with her and it was fun.

"I hired him. I paid him. He served. That's what a servant does." Logan knew this statement would annoy her to no end.

"Are you serious?" Rory asked incredulously.

"For the sake of argument." Rory should have known Logan was just trying to get her riled up but she wasn't going to back down

"He was doing a job!" she argued back.

"A job he took willingly," Logan pointed out just as easily.

"Some people have to work."

Logan smirked. "And I bet if you ask him he'll tell you he made excellent tips that night. Because you know how my friends tend to enjoy their refills, especially Finn."

"Logan that is not the point" Rory stated.

"To a bartender that is very much the point" Logan said in matter of fact tone.

"Just because you pay somebody doesn't mean that you can speak to them as if they're beneath you," Rory though felt a little stupid for she had repeated the exact same argument two times in a row.

"Actually, the fact that this is a free country means I can speak to anyone in any manner which I choose. However, the rules of a civilized society may frown upon a certain obvious show of snobbery, so if that's your argument…" he trailed off.

"I don't have an argument." She didn't like the feelings Logan was inflicting her; annoyance, frustration, fascination, and the sense of being so turned on that she wanted to grab him and kiss him on the spot. This boy was getting to be too much for her.

"I can give you a minute to formulate one if you want to continue."

"I'm busy!"

"You concede." Logan hoped she would continue. Their arguing over Marty certainly beat the awkward feelings and conversation that they had earlier.

"Logan you know I don't like it when people hurt my friends." Rory said in a obvious tone.

"I know that Ace, but I love the way you react when goaded," Logan smiled at her.

However, Rory was not going to give him an inch of satisfaction. "I am not goaded. I am so far from goaded. Get out your compass and I will show you how far from goaded I am."

"Ace I always knew you were a serious debater."

Suddenly Finn's voice interrupted "Logan I think we've found it!" Damn Finn for interrupting the fun banter.

He walked towards the staircase and said "Ace I was right on the first night we met; you really should call me Master and Commander" He then flashed her his dazzling smirk and left.

Rory scoffed, what was this effect Logan was having on her? She knew that she had feelings for him, but she had never felt attracted to anyone who had tried to piss her off before

--

Asher's wake seemed to have a very big turnout. Too bad most people had come because they thought it was a just a regular themed party, and not to mourn Asher's death. Thankfully Paris remained oblivious, and kept smiling and crying at every one who had come to the wake.

However, the stress of keeping the "wake" in control was really getting to Rory. She was also thinking about what Paris had said earlier, about how Asher had died at the pinnacle of her passion for him, and that meant that she would always love him. Rory wondered if love could last forever, since all the relationships she knew had ended in heartbreak, whether it was between families, friends, or romantic endeavors. As she pondered whether it was worth caring about someone that you ended up being with, her mind kept going back to Logan. Oh, how it hurt her that he was not here right now. She wanted to see him, even if it just was to argue back and forth like they did before all afternoon. How she loved their day together in New York and how she felt when Logan had kissed her and touched her. But she wasn't prepared for the pain afterwards, of not being able to be with him, and the pang in her heart afterwards. Suddenly her cell phone rang afterwards she opened when she heard Lorelai saying sorry repeatedly.

"Mom its okay we've done our apologies" Things were better between her and Lorelai, but Rory didn't feel like telling her about her drama with Logan.

"No Rory its not about that I just wanted to warn you before" Rory glanced up and saw Emily before Lorelai could finish her sentence. "Its okay Mom."

"Okay but I am sorry." After Lorelai had hung up the phone Rory went to greet Emily.

"Rory, hello, I needed to get out of the house and your mother told me that you were here."

"Its okay Grandma"

"Why are there all these pictures of Asher Fleming" Emily said eying the room curiously

"He recently died, and this is a wake for him," Rory explained.

Emily seemed to get mad. "Asher Fleming dead, I bet Richard knew about this, and now he is going to make me go to that insufferable man's funeral."

"No Grandma he was cremated."

"Cremated, thank God," Emily sighed. Paris had suddenly come and embraced Emily and started rambling about how glad she was that Emily had come. Emily walked away with Paris in confusion, trying to comfort her.

Rory was grateful that she wouldn't have to hear anymore about Emily being angry with Richard. She hated her grandparents' separation.

Marty came next to her, and Rory said "Thanks Marty you were really a good help here."

"You're welcome, so Rory do you have a boyfriend? I mean I usually don't see with anyone at all these college things; until yesterday morning when I saw you with Logan. I hope that isn't him, because to be honest I always thought he was a snob." Marty rambled.

"No he isn't, but we're still good friends," Rory said a little too vehemently, but she couldn't stand anyone criticizing Logan.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize how close you were," Marty said, taken aback.

"It's fine. He is cocky sometimes, but he has a good heart and he helped me a lot this summer. But no, he is not my boyfriend, I don't have one."

"Oh really," Marty smiled

Rory wondered why he was so happy.

"Um Rory I know this is something really crazy, and I wouldn't blame you for saying no but I am wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me sometime. I'm glad were friends, but I like you Rory," Marty confessed.

_Oh god_, thought Rory, why didn't she ever see this coming, for someone who had been accepted into Harvard, Princeton, and Yale she could really be stupid at the obvious things. She bet all the Allisons and Kellys of the world could easily pin point these things better than she could. She quietly pondered what to say, hating herself for being so naive.

"Marty you are a really good friend, but I'm not ready for a relationship right now. I ended a disastrous relationship with one of my high school boyfriends this month, and I am trying to get over certain feelings I have for someone else. So I am really sorry Marty," Rory said genuinely. She hoped Marty wouldn't accuse her of doing anything to lead him on.

Instead Marty looked at her solemnly, and said. "Well you can't blame a guy for trying; and hey for what its worth this a lucky guy, I hope liking him is worth it."

Rory laughed. "Marty the situation is so screwed up; this guy is the last thing I need right now. I mean in certain ways he is totally wrong for me, but in another way he is the type of guy I wanted my whole life but didn't know it. Just every time I like someone something bad happens. Any way I don't want to talk about him anymore. I am so sorry about this Marty I hope we can still be friends."

"Don't worry." They both casually hugged. Rory could not believe all the things she had confessed to Marty, and then her heart did a flutter when she saw Logan out of the corner of her eye.

Logan hated himself for coming late to Asher's wake, but his father had the nerve to call him and remind him to keep his grades up and to submit more than one article for the YDN; otherwise he would freeze his accounts. Logan had sighed, his father's weird behavior had somehow left, and the old Mitchum was back. He knew it was too good to last. His mood began to become even sourer when he saw Rory hugging Marty. He did not know why it bothered him so much, he and Rory were supposed to have just that one day and that was it.

Yet his entire body right now was feeling ill. His anger subsided when he saw his Ace coming toward him. She looked so beautiful, he knew it was in an inappropriate to feel this way at a wake but the black really suited her legs and her curves well, and without thinking Logan pulled her into his arms. God he missed holding her like that, even though it had only been two days.

Rory was feeling the exact same way Logan was. God she missed being in his arms, it was different from the friendly hug that she had experienced with Marty. There was just something sensual and yet tender about his embrace. Rory looked up at Logan and finally broke the silence "What is this for?"

"Hey I figured you needed some emotional support with Asher dying and all" Logan said jokingly.

"Logan, you know Asher and I weren't close."

"Wow Ace, going to start a debate over an embrace? I swear that is two in one day." Logan smiled, and secretly longed for another go around.

Rory politely smacked him and pulled away. "Logan can't you be ever be serious, and what took you so long to get here?"

"My Dad called me and gave me his traditional "Get your act together or I will cut you off financially" talk. Although that's an empty threat since he has never done that." Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. Although if it makes you feel any better, my mom and I are getting along much better. Still, there is a wall between us."

"Yeah well at least she cares about you," Logan said.

"I'm sure Mitchum does too." She had seen glimpses that Mitchum cared about Logan he just did a poor job of showing it.

"Rory I love that you are idealistic, but lets focus on the wake. I see its quite a big turn out, even Emily came."

"She just came to get away from driving herself crazy about my grandfather, and everybody else keeps thinking we are at a weird themed party. I had to stop people from calling Asher the 'old dead dude.'" Rory sighed.

Logan laughed. "What does Paris think about all this?"

"Paris is Paris and Marty and I have been working hard on trying to keep her distracted. Plus Marty had to get rid of the guy who brought in the keg. It's just been one crazy night."

At the mention of Marty's name, Logan felt the same familiar feeling of jealousy he had earlier. He had to ask Rory, "You know that Marty seems to think of you as more than a friend? I've been wondering what you think about that?"

Rory knew that Logan was right but still wondered what gave him the right to ask "Well I don't but I still don't see how that is any of your business."

"It just seems weird that after what we had you would like someone else so quickly." Logan felt like smacking himself after saying those words.

Rory felt her anger grow as she pulled away from Logan, "You have no right to talk Logan what we had was a day. An amazing day but that was all we agreed on. We moved on afterwards, after all I didn't yell at you when you were doing god knows what with some bar slut." Rory spat back.

"Hey, I didn't sleep with any one at the bar," Logan defended himself.

Rory felt a flutter of happiness after hearing that, but she was not appeased. "It doesn't matter Logan you'll move on, and you have to accept that soon I will too," she said sadly, she hated the idea of moving on.

Logan was quiet for a moment. "Hey I'm sorry about what I said about Marty."

"Its okay Logan I just need to be away for a while," Rory said, starting to turn away.

"Rory you don't mean that." She couldn't say that, not being around this girl would be unbearable for him.

"I have to! Being around you reminds me what I can't have. I don't need that right now." Rory was about to cry.

"But we agreed to still be friends," Logan said, scrambling for some way to salvage their relationship.

"I know but I didn't know it would be like this. I just need time to get over this whole thing and I promise things will be back to normal," Rory said, blinking back tears.

Logan looked into her pleading eyes and said "Okay put promise it won't be long."

"I promise." She would try to find a way to bury her feelings. Being friends with him had to be better than nothing.

Logan brushed tears her away from her face, kissed her and walked away.

Rory started crying as she walked to check on her grandma and Paris. Emily was busy telling Paris the Richard leaving story but then stopped when she saw her granddaughters tear stained face. "Paris, I would like to talk to Rory," she stated firmly. Paris quietly excused herself.

"Rory are you alright? Please don't tell me that you're upset about this insufferable man."

"It's not Asher Grandma."

" Is it your mother?" Emily asked in concern.

"No she's fine, it's just… I care about Logan more than I should. I don't know if love is worth all this pain."

Emily felt pain for her granddaughter. It reminded her of when she was a college girl falling in love with Richard. As a young man, he had had some of Logan's qualities himself. "Rory I know Logan is an experienced young man, but I've seen the way he looks at you and I know he can change. Your grandfather did," Emily said with a smile.

"But you two have separated," Rory pointed out.

"Rory, don't you see? We've been together almost 40 years and we have had many good times despite what we're going thorough now. It's going to be better."

"So you still believe the pain is worth it?"

"Yes." Without another word they held each other close, two generations of heart broken Gilmore women comforting one another.


	24. Into your loving arms

Thanks for the reviews guys. I hope I don't butcher two of my other favorite episodes as my include some lines from Norman Mailer I'm Pregnant and I Jump you Jump. It was also was hard work choosing which scenes to use and which scenes not to use. I also had to tweak some of the dialogue a bit since Rory knows Logan and the limo boys better than she did at the time the episode had taken place. I would like to thank my beta Kaytie for her hard work

Fate had a really cruel way of playing tricks on her. It had been four weeks since she had last spoken to Logan. She had tried everything in her power to keep herself busy, so she would not have to think about Logan, which was surprisingly easy since she was taking a course load of classes and was working at two newspapers; YDN and the one in Stamford. She was very grateful for Casey's advice the first day of the paper, for she noticed how Mitchum hated passive people and writers. She remembered one writer who had come to her crying because Mitchum had thought of her as an assistant. Therefore, she made an effort to speak every time she saw Mitchum and not suck up to him as she might not have done if she hadn't met Casey. Mitchum had strongly praised her 2004 election article, having said it was the very best article that he had seen from her.

Rory spent all of her time researching for articles so that she did not have a moment to herself, and she liked it that way. For when she wasn't busy, she started to think about Logan and what it had been like to kiss and touch him. She missed Logan desperately; without his friendship the days were long and empty. She had trouble sleeping at night, because when she did she would see his face. The bed felt so very empty without him next to her; she could not believe she missed Logan's comfort in bed; after all they had only shared the same bed three times. Even though two of those times had been completely accidental, she still missed his warmth or the way he would touch her. She hoped it would all go away; her complexion was becoming pale and ghostly from lack of sleep, but it didn't stop her from not being busy.

She had even agreed with Chris to watch Gigi once a week after finding out that Sherry had bailed. Rory could absolutely not believe Sherry. A part of her was also worried about what Chris's singleness would mean for him and Lorelai. As much as the little girl inside her wanted her parents to get back together, Rory did not want to see the sad look on her mother's face after yet another failed attempt at having a relationship with Christopher. However, she needed to take her own advice and let her parents make their own mistakes in their relationship. Therefore, instead of telling them to stay from each other' Rory decided to not be hypocritical and let them be their own people. She was glad her mother was happy with Luke, and there was no signs of her running. Rory found it strange that she did not confide to her mother everything that went on between her and Logan; she could tell that Lorelai was curious as to why she wasn't mentioning Logan in their weekly phone calls but she didn't wanted another rift between them. Rory wanted to deal with Logan on her own and not seek the approval or disapproval of her mother.

Rory's avoidance of Logan was working well with the exception of the fact that she had forgotten that he was working on the same newspaper with her. God, it took her everything not to laugh and tease Logan after his hilarious Smitty impression last week at the YDN. Generally, though, Rory could deal with avoiding him at the paper, for Logan seldom came and when he did he would fall asleep at his desk. However, what she could not deal with was the fact that she needed to ask Logan for her Life and Death brigade story. She was having trouble finding a good features story, until she had found a drunken girl with a Gorilla mask saying, "In Omnia Paratus" in front of a SUV. After googling "In Omnia Paratus," she had found out about the secret society entitled the Life and Death Brigade, and Doyle had approved the story. Everything had seemed to be going smoothly until she found the name of Logan's grandfather and father on old newspapers connected to the Life and Death brigade. She figured Logan was in it since these clubs went with generations, and Logan was the guy who enjoyed stunts. Plus she recognized the phrase "In Omnia Paratus" from what Logan had written to her on the card right before their special day. Her heart did a thump at the memory at how extraordinary that day was, and how despite everything, she did not regret it. She had to ask Logan and have the pain of being reminded of what she couldn't have; why was fate so cruel? Yet, why did her heart do flip-flops with excitement at the thought of hanging out with Logan again?

Logan Huntzburger had tried his best to go back to his old life before Rory Gilmore had existed. He had spent all his nights at the pub and going to parties and he had even managed to hook up with two girls, but it wasn't the same. He had even accidentally called one of the girls Ace, they just laughed thinking it was a cute nickname; but he felt greatly disturbed and ashamed of himself. He also felt embarrassed for allowing himself to get jealous of Marty, which had cost them their friendship. Whenever he was alone he kept thinking of Rory and everything he had shared with her. She had become such a big part of his life in the last month that being without her made him feel as though something had been missing or ripped out from under him. When he saw her at the paper he felt the familiar fluttering in his chest. He hoped that his Smitty impression would get a reaction out her; instead he just saw a blank look on her face. God would she ever speak to him, argue with him, kiss him again?

Logan tried to push aside his Rory thought by focusing his attention on the latest Life and Death Brigade meeting, although he felt another pang in his chest when he remembered how he was suppose to introduce Rory to the LBD right before all the complications happened. He had sulked all night during the initiation ceremony; not caring about Colin and Finn's teasing throughout the service.

Logan shifted his attention to what the members Brandon and Alex were saying about the cost of doing the Safari theme when right at the corner of his eye was Rory Gilmore saying to his surprise, "Hey Huntzburger."

Logan wondered if she had finally buried her feelings so they could be friends again, but a part of him was disappointed at that. Whatever it was his curiosity shifted him towards her.

"Hey! You waiting on me?" Logan asked trying to be casual although his heart was pounding with anticipation; he so badly wanted to know what she really wanted.

"Could be."

"Wow, I'm flattered," Logan said, filling the statement with innuendo and hoping to get a blush out of her.

Instead Rory said, "Your prerogative." She wanted it to be strictly business with her and Logan, and not to be affected by Logan's presence.

"You're here on business or pleasure?"

"I thought maybe I'd give you a chance to respond to my article?"

He should have known his Ace had her 'I'm on a mission to finding a good story face.' He wondered what the story could be. "Okay Ace, what is the special article this time?"

"I'm doing a article on the Life and Death Brigade."

How did his Ace find out about the society? Well, he would tell but right now he wanted to mess with her a little until he okayed her coming with the Brigadiers, since they really did not like reporters coming in.

"Don't really know what you're taking about," Logan said, trying to appear unfazed.

Rory could tell that Logan was hiding, two could play at this game she thought. "You don't. Huh. I thought you would. It's a club. One of these super secret super exclusive clubs here at Yale, membership spans a thousand centuries, secret handshakes, and secret sayings, and a lot of running around in circles in your underwear."

Logan smiled at Rory's superficial knowledge on secret societies; she was about to get her socks knocked off. However, he was going to continue to play it nonchalant. "Sounds pretty secretive."

Rory was getting a little annoyed at Logan's apathetic tone, but she decided she was going to keep her cool. "Yeah. Anyhow I'm doing this expose on this one particular club; and I figured since you're in it, maybe you like to have your point of you included."

"I'm in it?" Logan smirked wanting to know how she came to that conclusion.

"Well aren't you?

"I've yet to run around in a circle in my underwear." That was true, although Colin and Finn were another story.

Rory rolled her eyes, " Well. Okay. I mean, I have proof that your grandfather was in it, which means that your father was in it. Which should mean that you're in it. But maybe not. Although you did use your clubs catchphrase, "In Omnia Paratus," when you wrote me the note, and you did sometimes seem secretive when you were talking about your friends. But it could all be a coincidence."

Logan tried to hide his fascination of her sleuthing and offhandedly said, "Sorry to let you down."

Rory remained unfazed and decided on one last strategy that was sure to make Logan tell her about the club. "No let down. It would have been nice, but I have plenty of stuff without you, and I'm sorry to have bothered you."

"You have plenty without me, huh?"

"Oh yeah! I have the ball gowns, the girl in the gorilla mask, "In Omnia Paratus" – very fancy catch phrase, by the way – the license plate on the black SUV, and about a dozen other little things. I mean getting an interview with an actual member would have been great. But I'm okay without it."

"Well, great." Logan knew that the information was not going to cut it to make a good article, for some reporters had already written articles on the LBD with just that information.

Logan was still relaxed, but lucky for Rory she had another trick right up her sleeve. She smirked and said, "Yep. Plus I'm completely onto your routine now."

His Ace was good, but she seemed to have forgotten whom she was messing with. "Wow."

Rory continued, "Yeah. So I figure I'll just track you, and you'll eventually lead me there anyway. So, hey. I mean it would have been easier if you just would have talked to me now, but I can do it the other way if you want."

"You tracking me?"

"Yes?" Rory said, confused that Logan was not budging.

"Following my every move," Logan said amused, he had very much missed talking to this girl.

"Yeah…" Rory was wondering where Logan was going with this. She did not realize until now that she had missed Logan's cleverness.

"I pick that way." Logan replied.

"Okay, but –" Rory cursed Logan's ability to render her speechless.

Logan smirked and remained unfazed. "We can start right now, if you want. I'm heading back to my room, I can keep the window open in case you feel the need to sneak in, and track me from the inside."

"Thanks for the info." Now how was she going to get the information on the LBD?

"Absolutely," Logan said turning to go to his dorm to talk to Colin about letting Rory come to the next event. "And hey, good luck with that article. Sounds like a hell of a scoop."

Logan walked away feeling excited that he would temporarily have Rory back in his life.

Rory sat their feeling completely speechless, she was excited after talking to Logan, but she wondered if she was ever going to get the information about the LBD article.

The next day she was sitting at her desk at the YDN wonderThe next day she was sitting at her desk at the YDN wondering what she was going to do with her article, since Logan decided to be uncooperative. She saw Logan going to his desk, and debated whether to go up and persuade him some more, but she knew Logan would tease her some more. Suddenly the sound of an instant message had interrupted her thoughts. Rory read the instant message, which said; "Hey Ace. I've got a proposition for you."

Rory looked around and saw Logan watching her. Intrigued, she wrote: "Shoot."

Logan responded quickly. "I'll help you with your article. Get you the inside scoop. You just have to agree to a few conditions."

Rory felt excitement, she should have known that Logan would eventually help "What conditions?" she typed back. Even though she didn't really care what the conditions were, just that she was getting help with her article, and the simple joy that she and Logan were communicating again

Logan replied back; "The first condition is you have to agree before you know the conditions. What do you say, Ace? You in or out?"

There was only one answer, for no condition was going to keep her from hanging out with Logan. She wrote; "I'm in." Her heart was pounding to see what Logan was going to write next. Instead she was disappointed to find that there was nothing more, and the mere fact that Logan had left from his desk. She tired to focus on the positive; Logan was going to help her; and she hoped that it would be sooner rather than later.

--

Rory sat there with the blindfold in confusion. It had been more than a week since she had heard from Logan and she was beginning to think that she had imagined Logan's IM's from the week before, until this afternoon when she found a note in Logan's penmanship telling her to wear the blindfold. At first Rory put it on enthusiastically, but now after waiting it felt ridiculous to be standing there in the middle of the Yale hallway wearing a blindfold. She hoped Logan would come quickly.

Logan found Rory wearing the blindfold, he laughed at her confused and annoyed reaction, and at how beautiful and silly she looked in the Yale hallway wearing the blindfold. He hated that he didn't contact her within a week, but Colin kept coming up with lists as to what to tell Rory and how to keep the anonymity of the LBD. Logan had found the whole thing ridiculous; Colin knew Rory would not blab and she was originally supposed to be a member. Logan wondered if that could still happen after all the events took place. He hoped that this LBD outing would be a good way for him and Rory to regain the friendship that they had built in New York; even if they couldn't be together romantically. Logan felt a pang in his heart from that though. However, he needed to focus right now on helping Rory with her article and nothing else, he quickly went up to her and said, "Hey, Ace, you ready?" Logan had gently touched her arm, he savored being in physical contact with her after weeks of being without it

"Yeah, but can I please take off the blindfold now?" As much as she loved the feeling of Logan's hand touching hers the blindfold was really getting to her.

Logan chuckled lightly and rubbed her back. "Patience Ace, the blindfold is to secure the anonymity of our location." He quietly led her to Colin's SUV and said, "Hit it."

"Ah! Not so loud!" Finn shouted; for anytime before eight o' clock at night was not Finn's best hour.

"You're very auditory sensitive today," Stephanie replied amused.

"Oh, and your voice helps," Finn answered annoyed.

"Is the blindfold secure?" Colin asked, sternly ignoring Finn's childishness.

"Secure and in place," Logan said sarcastically for he did not understand Colin's paranoia. Plus with the exception of Stephanie, Rory had met them and had known the sound of their voices.

"Our anonymity's crucial, Logan. Crucial."

Finn was groaning in the background.

"What's wrong with Finn?" Rory asked in concern. "Is he having trouble with the sun again?"

"Yes, we had to leave at this ungodly hour. And the sun is too bright," Finn whined.

Rory laughed, only Finn would consider four in the afternoon to be an ungodly hour.

"Great job with the blindfold, Logan," Colin chastised.

"I recognized your voices, Colin. Not to mention that we have talked in depth in the past." Rory said in the most obvious tone.

"Could everyone keep it down, please?" Finn complained again.

"So how come you're not wearing your gorilla masks?" Rory asked trying to change the subject.

"She can see!" Colin complained.

"I can tell because your voices aren't muffled." Rory replied somewhat annoyed Colin could be so stubborn.

Logan in the mean time was smiling at how perceptive Rory was, it was another thing that he had loved about her.

"Rosemary and Juliet were right, she is sharp," Stephanie observed.

"Who's the girl?"

"I've been told we've met. I've no memory of it." Stephanie was someone who easily forgot things when she was drunk.

"Oh, Gorilla Girl." Rory smiled.

"Oh, well, isn't that a pretty nickname. I've heard some nicknames for you from Colin, Finn, Rosemarie, and Juliet. They are Reporter Girl, and girl who stole Logan's heart.""Hey, I didn't steal Logan's heart," Rory said on the defensive; why was everybody getting between her and Logan's business?

"Touchy," Stephanie replied with a smile.

Logan tried to change the subject to ease Rory's discomfort. "Oh, by the way, this thing's overnight."

"Overnight?" Rory said surprised, she did not pack anything for an overnight trip.

"Didn't I mention that before?"

"Oh, must have slipped your mind." She was curious as to why Logan didn't tell her this until the last minute.

"That doesn't screw up anything for you, does it?" Logan wanted to know if she had plans, and hoped that they did not involve her and some other guy. Logan hated this jealousy that kept popping out whenever Rory was involved. He tried to keep it in check to not get out of control the way it did with Marty.

"No." It was true, she was supposed to watch Gigi tomorrow afternoon, but she was sure her Dad would understand if she had to cancel.

"No?" Logan smiled with relief

"Nope." Rory repeated, she wondered why Logan was so relieved. Was he really afraid that she had found another guy? She did not know why his potential jealousy made her happy. Maybe it was a sign that in spite of everything that had happened, he still cared about her. But she brushed it aside, what mattered was getting her article done, not her and Logan she thought sadly.

"Hmm. Loose schedule. Good." Logan smirked.

"We like our schedules loose, like our women." Finn replied.

"Clever."

Rory laughed, these boys made innuendos over everything small. It could be annoying and amusing at the same time. The rest of the ride went smoothly despite the fact that the gang was incommunicado about the LBD. Finn continued to whine, but Colin started to loosen up his paranoia and spoke to Rory. Rory also got to know Stephanie, who proved to be just as fun as the three stooges, as she tended to refer to Logan Colin and Finn now. She was reminded by how much she had missed their company during the four weeks she had avoided Logan. She was also reminded how much she had missed Logan, which had hurt terribly. She felt the same familiar pangs of not being able to be with him completely. She didn't know what was wrong with her; being around Logan hurt, and not being around Logan hurt as well. When would these feelings be completely buried? Rory silently asked again.

Rory thoughts were interrupted when they had reached their destination, she could tell by the engine stopping; and then the sound of the doors opening. Logan took her by the arm.

The minute they had gotten out of the car Finn had shouted, "This mountain air has revivified me." He then laughed and ran off happily. Logan looked at Stephanie and Colin for they often took turns on who would make sure Finn wouldn't do anything too crazy. "Make sure he doesn't run off a cliff," Logan instructed.

"Stephanie, it's your turn," Colin told her.

"Finn!" Stephanie called out. "You slow down!" She grabbed a lantern and followed his trail.

When Stephanie and Colin were gone Logan turned to Rory and asked, "You okay?"

"I smell trees." Rory sniffed, trying to find out where their mysterious location was; but she did not have a clue except that they were probably in some woods or forest.

"Oh, nothing gets past you." Logan chucked at Rory's perceptiveness. He grabbed a lantern and gently led Rory deep into the camp area.

"So the firing squad is just up ahead?" Rory joked.

"Yup, and there's a line. Damn."

"Seriously, Logan, is the blindfold coming off, or am I Patty Hearst-ing it the whole trip?" Rory was very frustrated; she really wanted to know where they were.

Logan laughed at her impatience. "It's coming off. It's coming off right now." Logan went up and gently pulled off her blindfold, his heart did a thump while looking at her blue eyes again. Then he had to take a step back in order to murder the infamous butterflies again.

Rory opened her eyes, her heart pounding at the sight of Logan's deep expressive eyes looking at her. How she missed those eyes, to suppress her feelings she turned to look at the campsite. She was surprised to see a camp full of white tents, candles and lanterns, and turn of the century furniture. She was surprised that the camp was so beautiful, for she expected to see a camp that looked like the inside of a fraternity house, with beer and food sprinkled all over the floor. "Oh my. No, not at all what I expected."

Logan laughed at her surprise at the sophistication of the LBD. "Let me guess what you were thinking; sleeping bag, flashlights, keg, three boxes of stale Triscuits, half eaten bag of Oreos, some Doritos and a bong." Logan smirked.

"That may be exactly what I pictured." She was surprised that Logan knew what she was thinking, and clearly ashamed that she had thought Logan would have a club that was so simplistic. She continued to walk with Logan in shame.

Logan could sense Rory's discomfort and said, "Ace its okay you can apologize later. Here, this is yours," he pointed to her tent.

"Mine?" Rory was surprised, this tent was breathtaking, it had a bed and was full of fancy amenities. If she had known camping could be like that she would have told her mother to take her at a much younger age.

"Not much closet space, but the view's decent."

"It's cozy." She went inside and smiled.

Logan loved that Rory seemed to be enjoying everything, he would make sure that she would have a good time: "Festivities start in half an hour," he said, hating having to leave her, but he had to have things set up for the event to take place.

Rory was disappointed to see Logan go because she loved spending time with him again. She sighed and got out her notebook; this was going to be the best story that she had ever written.

Later that night Rory sat underneath the tree writing everything that she had observed from the group; for most did not seem to not want to cooperate with the article; with the exception of Stephanie's accidental information. She hoped the girl would not go and actually kill herself for talking to her as she said.

She also tried not to listen to Stephanie's words about there being a line to get to Logan. Why was she jealous of that line? The sound of footsteps interrupted her thoughts.

"How goes it, pariah?" Rory was surprised to see Logan looking all devilishly cute in his white suit. "Logan?"

"Word was a bear dragged you off." He said jokingly, not wanting Rory to know that he had spent a half hour looking for her and wondering if there were wild animals in the woods.

"No bear, I just wanted a calm place to collect my thoughts," Rory said, loving the peace and quiet of the place.

"You found it." Looking around and agreeing with Rory he could understand why she had liked the place, it reminded her of the pool in New York. She looked at the food on Logan's plate and assumed that it was for her. "Thanks, I've eaten."

"Good. This is for me. Sorry you're not getting much from the group. Took a little arm-twisting to get them to agree to let you come in the first place," he told her, remembering Colin's insufferableness.

"I don't need their cooperation. I've already filled two notebooks without their cooperation. Half of one without using the letter 'e', but I could use yours."

"Way too much salt on this." Why did Finn feel the need to mess with the food, it was distracting his train of thought.

"I mean, this is pretty incredible, but it's just a preamble to the big stunt tomorrow, right?" She wanted to know more about the LBD and not talk about the food's saltiness.

"It's Finn, he's Australian. They like salt." Logan added, ignoring Rory's questions.

Rory could not believe that Logan had ignored her question. But she decided to ask the questions in her notebook, hoping that Logan would cooperate this time. "How do you pay for this? Are there dues, or do you chip in, are there alumni sponsoring it? How is it organized? And what is happening tomorrow? Is it just as big, or bigger? And do people know that you're here? Park Rangers, or the landowner? Where are we? Are we still in Connecticut? And your answer cannot include the word salt," she ordered, remembering that Logan kept bringing up salt in every one of her answers.

Logan knew that she was getting frustrated, but he could not answer her question, for they were part of Colin's list of rules: "Okay. I think it's time to fill you in on the conditions of you being here."

"Okay."

"First, no pictures." He gently reached up and took the camera away from her.

"Hey!" How was she going to do a features story if she did not have pictures?

"Aw, you'll get it back at the end of the trip. Second, no names." Logan made sure that she would get a good picture of her doing the big stunt. He would do anything in his power to make sure that she participated in the pinnacle of the event.

"I'm not exactly being introduced to anyone as it is," Rory answered exasperatedly.

"Third, no physical descriptions of any of us. There are authority figures up and down Connecticut trying to nab us for things we may have done in the past. Naughty things."

"Somehow I'm not surprised Logan, but I will keep you anonymous."

Logan smiled "What number am I on?"

"Just at third." Rory answered with her own smile, it was funny to see Logan stating rules; for Logan and rules were an oxymoron.

"Fourth, no identification of our location."

"I don't know where we are!" Rory exclaimed.

"Fifth."

"You're going to run out of -ifths." Rory answered in jest.

Logan ignored her teasing. "Most important condition of all. You must agree not to interfere with the integrity of the event."

"What is the event, and how could I interfere?"

"So you agree?"

"Yes, I agree."

Logan looked at Rory and said softly, "I'm glad you're here."

"Despite being worried that I will mess up the integrity of the event?"

Logan laughed. "Those are Colin's worries, not mine. Plus they are a little ridiculous since I persuaded him to let you join the LBD before everything happened."

"You wanted me to join?" Rory asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, you didn't think I wanted to keep this a secret from you?"

"But I'm not as adventurous as you are to do big stunts Logan."

"Its why I wanted you to join Ace, you have an adventurous side; and I'm so sorry that I overreacted with Marty, I just got jealous and I never get jealous."

"Logan its okay, it's mostly my fault, I am sorry I kissed you at that party and for requesting us to have a day together."

"Ace, you're crazy to think this is all your fault. I would have eventually kissed you. And for what it's worth I don't regret that day." Logan reached for her hand, and Rory's heart pounded, they were both at a loss of what to say. They wanted to just enjoy the quiet moment, until the song of the brigadiers interrupted their moment.

"It's pretty," Rory said, loving the song and the unity of the brigadiers.

"They're drunk." He loved the song too, but he hated that it had somehow ruined the moment between him and Rory.

"Well it sounds pretty. I like it."

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Logan said in a matter of fact tone, secretly hoping that this would be a moment for another debate.

Suddenly a girl's voice interrupted them saying, "Logan you coming?" Logan recognized the voice, it was Caitlin, a girl who had given him the suggestive smile earlier that evening. Logan had no intention of hooking up with her, but he would use it as an excuse to show Rory that he had moved on.

"Yeah?" He answered back.

"You coming?

"I'll be right there." He turned to Rory and said, "I'll leave the light for you, Ace. I won't need it."

Rory watched Logan go, she sadly realized that he really had moved on. What Rory did not see was that he had walked past Caitlin without giving her a second thought.

--

The next day Rory woke up eagerly awaiting what was in store for her and at the thought of seeing Logan again. She was surprised to see Logan there, looking very handsome in a tux. Neil Young had nothing on him, she thought as she remembered her mother saying that once about her father. "Another day, another sartorial surprise." Rory stated with a smile.

"Start getting ready yourself." Logan ordered.

"I am ready." Rory answered back, confused as to what Logan was talking about.

"Dressed like that?" He was surprised that Rory did not notice the white box in her room.

"Well, Mr. "I like my schedule loose," I didn't have the "it's an overnight thing" warning, so unless you want me to fashion something out of pinecones, this is it."

Logan had to block out the image at how sexy she would look in pine cones, and neutrally said, "That clothing is going to interfere with the integrity of our event and you agreed not to interfere with the integrity of our event."

"Logan all I've got is a washbowl, a towel and a toothbrush. Jesus, for a Yale guy sometimes you can be so dense."

"Is that all you've got? Look again, Ace. And next time think before you call someone dense," Logan smirked.

Rory went inside her tent to find out what the hell Logan was talking about. She searched the tent and under her bed she found a white box similar to the one that contained the black dress Logan had got for her in New York. She opened it and found the dress to be even more gorgeous than the black one, it was like a wedding dress decorated in baby blue, her favorite color. Rory went and excitedly tried it on.

Logan stayed outside and waited for Rory, once again cursing himself for not putting the dress in a more visible location so she could find it more quickly. He had forgotten how long it took Rory to get ready.

Suddenly a voice interrupted him "I got your event integrity right here, mister." Logan took in Rory's form, God she looked beautiful in that dress. It brought out her eyes and suited her figure.

Rory smiled, she loved how she felt when Logan looked at her like she was the most amazing creature in the world.

Logan tried to cover up his hormonal feelings by saying, "Yep. I was right Ace, I got an eye for dress sizes. We go this way." Logan put his hand on the small of her back and Rory sighed in content at how comfortable it felt.

--

Rory was enjoying herself immensely, she loved how much like a couple she and Logan felt with sharing the champagne and cheering for him during games. She loved the sophistication and organization of the LBD, "And to think that some groups just went bowling," as Logan so classily stated. She had never remembered having so much fun at an event in her life, or been so curious about anything before. Rory kept trying to guess which was the big stunt was, but Logan was leaving her on her own to figure that out. Rory now wondered if something on the scaffold was going to be the big stunt.

Rory started to look at the seven story scaffold, she was inquisitive as to what the four people on top of the scaffold were going to do; and whether this was the famous big stunt. Suddenly Logan's voice had interrupted her thoughts.

"Hope you're thinking up superlatives." He said jokingly, he was wondering if he could convince Rory to do the stunt. The girl needed to have a little adventure in her life.

"What are they going to do?" Rory asked curiously.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Logan replied as if the obvious was the right answer.

"They're not going to jump." Rory replied fearfully, she would never be able to do that it looked much too dangerous.

"Jump!" Logan said excitedly.

"That's like seven stories! They'll die!" Rory said in concern for the four people who were up there.

"We're all going to die one day Ace, remember when I said that?" He smiled as he remembered their first meeting, it was funny how things had changed and stayed the same.

But Rory still continued to panic, "But those four are today."

"Six." Logan corrected her with a smirk.

"I see four."

"I'm heading up."

"Of course you are." She knew Logan, unlike her, was a daredevil and did not back down at the face of a risk.

Logan smiled, now came the tricky part of convincing her to go up, and it was a good thing he knew her so well. "And Finn was supposed to do it, but few of us figured he'd make it this far, so there's an extra space."

"Hmm." She was wondering who the vacancy was for, and then she saw the way Logan was looking at her and gasped "No!"

"And we're not going to die. No one in the Life and Death Brigade has ever died. Old ones have." Logan reassured, although she needed a lot more than that statement to be convinced.

"I am not going to jump!" Who did Logan think she was? Did he not know her at all?

"We're all set," Seth the genius behind stunts said.

"This is Seth, he's the genius behind all this," Logan introduced him, although Rory was still too panicked to acknowledge Seth's presence.

Seth could sense her discomfort and tried to reassure her. "It's very safe. We did a dozen successful test drops, every potato came through without a scratch."

"Potato?" Rory asked incredulously, was Logan kidding? He expected her to jump from something that had not even been tested on humans?

"You can't test using people, that'd be dangerous!" Logan joked, her trepidation was very amusing, but he knew the stunt was safe, nearly every stunt at the LBD had been successful.

"Look, thanks for the offer, but I'm here as a journalist. An observer. Journalists do not participate." She hoped Logan would leave her alone, and stop his crazy idea.

Now it was the time when Logan would use his elegant persuasive manner, "Since when?"

"Since forever."

"George Plimpton never participated?" he quizzed her, eyebrows raised.

"What?" How the hell did Logan know who George Plimpton was; she always knew he was intelligent but she did not know that he had studied famous journalists.

Logan smiled, he knew he was beginning to have her there. Plus the look of surprise on her face was priceless. "His best stuff put him in the think of it. Fighting Sugar Ray Robinson, quarterbacking for the Lions, skating for the Bruins."

"So he participated." Rory exasperatedly replied, hoping the conversation would come to an end.

His Ace was sure wrong if she thought that he was going to stop there. "Bill Buford lived with soccer hooligans in and amongst the thugs. Ernie Pyle was so deep in the action in World War II, he was killed by a Japanese sniper, not that you got to go that far." He glanced at Rory, she was surely trying to hide her fascination with him with annoyance.

"Buford, Pyle. I know."

However, Logan continued, "Richard Hottelet was four months in a Nazi prison working for the U.P., Hunter Thompson lived with the Hell's Angels. Got in the muck, didn't just orbit around it, and it drove his writing. He put you in those biker's parties, he put you in those biker's heads."

"All right, all right, so, those guys participated. I got it, but I –" How was she going to tell Logan that she was scared, even though a part of her wanted to feel that thrill.

"Jumpers to their places, please!" The emcee had blared from up ahead.

"You're scared."

"Well, yeah!" Rory replied obviously

"And that stops the greats!"

"It's stopping this great!"

"Come on, you look like you need a little adventure."

"What does that mean?" Rory said, did Logan think she was too timid?

"You're just a little sheltered." It was true, his Ace tended to be a little bit introverted, afraid to try new things.

"Why? Because I haven't spent time in a Nazi prison, been stomped on by hooligans and beat up by Hell's Angels? And Plimpton got banged up pretty good too. Plus aren't I someone who almost quit Yale to live in New York?"

"Yeah, but you weren't having any fun in New York until you met me. Ace this will be fun; it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different." Rory smiled, Logan seem to be throwing her vow that she thought when she had visited Stars Hollow; to be her own person and to do new things. Wasn't jumping off a scaffold her own thing?

"Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me; it's one less minute you haven't lived."

Rory was fascinated by Logan's speech and she decided that she was not going to miss an exciting opportunity just because she was scared. "Lets go!" Rory said determinedly.

"Let's go!" They both walked to the scaffold in unison, they both felt a sense of intimacy as they were going to share this exciting experience together.

"But I am not a fan of ladders." Rory said as she was climbing and started to feel the same sense of trepidation.

"They scare the crap out of me, too." That was true, he also started to feel a small sense of fear as they were going up. But he suppressed that as they were climbing up the ladder.

They both continued to climb, soothed by the sensation that the other person was right next to them as they were climbing up.

"High. We are very high." The panic hit her stomach again as she was at the top.

"I've been higher," Logan joked, trying to lighten her mood.

"I meant distance from the ground," Rory said, not in the mood for Logan's sense of humor.

"That, too."

Seth came up to them with harnesses. "This is totally safe. And it goes with your outfit. Nice." He wrapped a band around her waist, which a line was connected to.

Rory started to look at the crowd, "Why do they look so worried?"

Logan tried to find a way to reassure her. "We're low on champagne. You can back out, you know. No one's forcing you." He wanted Rory to be completely sure that she wanted to jump; for he never wanted to force her into anything she didn't want to do.

Rory contemplated one more time on whether or not she would back out. But somehow, despite all her fears, she had felt a sense of excitement and safety just being with Logan. She grabbed the umbrella and said "I know."

Logan asked one more time, "You trust me?"

"You jump, I jump, Jack."

Logan tried to think of one parting word to say before they jumped, instead he said, "I really should have confirmed that those potatoes were okay.''

They instinctively held hands and took the plunge. The jump had been amazing. To Rory it was same feeling as kissing him at the party, it had felt light yet full of adrenaline rushing through her, she did not want that feeling to go away. Holding Logan's hand made everything so much more electrifying. To Logan holding doing was more than the exciting adrenaline that he had felt, even more so he felt a sense of unity as he and Rory were sharing the same jump together. When they landed their hands were still intertwined with each other's and their hearts were both pounding at the same time. Neither paid attention to the cheering of the crowd nor the people congratulating each other. All they focused on was each other, drowning out the voices of the crowd. Logan had brought her hand close to his heart, not wanting to let go of it and between breaths said, "You did good, Ace!"

"Once in a lifetime experience!" Rory said breathing heavily.

"Only if you want it to be." It was at that moment that Logan realized that he did not want what he and Rory shared to be a once in a lifetime experience. He took a deep breath and said the most important thing he may ever say. "Rory, let's take the jump and be together."

"What?" Never in a million years did she expect Logan to say that to her.

"Rory, I have never wanted to be in a committed relationship. But then I met you, and from the moment I saw you in Central Park I had never met anyone that I wanted to protect more than you, nor felt so comfortable with. So Rory while I can't guarantee you that everything will be smooth sailing, but I'm willing to try. And I now know that being with you won't be so hard as those weeks apart were."

Rory found herself touched by Logan's speech, it seemed as though her grandmother and Casey were right; Logan was willing to change for her, yet she felt a shred of doubt in her mind, "Logan I don't know, what if you end up resenting me for forcing you to give up your life style? Jess tried to change for me and look what happened."

"Rory, Jess didn't really love you, and my life style is starting to seem empty without you in it. I'm getting bored and I want something new."

"Oh, so you want me cause your bored," Rory said a little too harshly.

Logan cursed himself, "Rory no, look, the whole time you were with Jess I hated seeing you miserable; it's one of the reasons I was scared about being with you. But I know that my hatred for the way he made you feel like trash makes me not want to treat you like that. Rory you make my life more interesting, I miss not seeing you, arguing with you, and talking with you. I've never felt this way about any girl before."

Rory could tell that Logan was serious, but some of her doubts were still there. "Logan, I'm scared of us" Rory started to talk towards her tent when Logan voice interrupted her thoughts. "And that stops the greats."

Rory turned around and said, "You really think we could have something great together?"

"Yeah, I'm scared too Rory, but it's like the scaffold. I believe that we will both feel excitement in the process, and in the end it will be more than worth it. Rory, don't back down just because you're afraid. Didn't we have an amazing day in New York?"

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts Ace. All that matters is if you want to be with me in your heart?" Logan looked at her pleadingly.

Rory knew deep in her heart that the answer was definitely yes. All of August and September Rory wanted to be her own person without consulting Lorelai with her decisions. Being without Logan, Rory only felt a shell of her own person. Therefore, after an easy mental pro and con list she took a deep breath and said, "Let's do it. Let's jump again."

Logan in his entire life had never felt so happy. He pulled her in his arms and kissed her in the way that he had been longing to for days. Rory hungrily responded, feeling that she finally reached heaven and that she didn't know it could be so hot. The kiss was a like a mixture of spice and sweet champagne, she kept pulling herself closer, not wanting to let him go.

When they pulled away Logan asked, "Rory, you're sure about this?"

Rory smiled and said, "You jump I jump jack" and kissed him again with the same passion as before.


	25. And I Get to kiss you Baby

Well I finally got them together

Well I finally got them together. I can't believe I've been writing this story for a year, and had got them together last week. Thank you to all for sticking with this story so far. I'm sad to tell you that I plan to end this story in three more chapters with an epilogue, but I will end it in a good place. I would love to do an alternate season 5 with this story, but I just have other ideas for R/L stories. Lorelai's love life will be the same as it was on the show, but she and Christopher will have a friendship scene in a coming chapter and Rory will have a friendlier relationship with him than they did in S5. Once again I would like to thank my Beta halfadash for making my story flow better.

--

Rory and Logan had spent most of the LBD in each other's company kissing and talking. After the stunt, the Brigadiers began to ease up on Rory. Colin and Robert had given her more information; some willingly, and some not so willingly, but they still made her a member. With the exception of some girls who had given Rory death looks after finding out that Rory and Logan were dating, mostly everyone was happy that Rory and Logan were together. Colin was glad that he could have all the girls Logan had on speed dial, and he also felt that Rory was really well suited for Logan. Finn's sentiments were very much the same. Stephanie, Juliet, and Rosemary all thought it was romantic and something that was in the making ever since they met.

Rory and Logan were currently kissing in front of the SUV. Normally, Rory would be embarrassed at such public displays of affection, but with Logan, Rory did not seem to care. Making out with Logan was like being an alcoholic, she had been abstained from the finest liquor, and now that she found it again she would never give it up.

Logan could not believe that he had considered being with multiple girls as opposed to being with this incredible girl. Logan pulled away for a moment, " I really missed this Ace," Logan said genuinely pulling her even deeper into his arms.

"I missed this too," Rory replied, breathing heavily and resting her head on Logan's chest as she sighed in contentment. Rory did not want to be anywhere else but with Logan. "I can't believe I was so afraid of all this." She was unable to believe that she would have missed the experience of being with Logan

Logan gently stroked her hair and said, "Its okay Rory, I was scared too. But isn't this going great? I'm going to be an excellent boyfriend." Logan smirked. Logan knew he was far from perfect but he was going to treat Rory better than any guy had treated her before.

When Logan saw Rory's quiet expression his smile began to fade, "What no jokes about my ego? Or how I tend to be so full of myself? Have you finally found my charm to be attractive?" Logan asked teasingly.

"No, its just this is the first time you said the word boyfriend. I'm sorry for asking this, but I really need to be sure, is this what you want?"

Logan could not believe that for the first time in his life he was a boyfriend, and after being all day with Rory he felt so happy and not one moment of dread. "If I say I can do it I can, we're starting fresh here." He then kissed Rory passionately.

"Well I know you can do that," Rory joked after Logan had pulled away.

"Rory, I never committed to anyone else, and I'm willing to do this for you. I really want this."

Rory was touched by Logan's puppy dog eyes and felt sorry she doubted him. "Okay, fresh start." She kissed him again. "Now who is going to tell the female Yale population, you or me?" Rory joked.

"Leave that to me." Stephanie's voice interrupted them as she and Colin were standing in front of the black SUV.

"Were you listening to us?" Logan chided.

"Only snippets man, Stephanie and I were only racing for shot gun, we had no desire to see your Romeo and Juliet performance in front of the car," Colin joked.

Rory blushed, mortified.

"Oh don't blush girly. I know for a fact that Colin has been stuck in various compromising positions throughout the years." Stephanie laughed

"Thanks a lot Steph." Colin rolled his eye

Stephanie brushed it aside, "Look I and various other people have been busy texting you and Logan. It feels like I'm back in high school getting a Gossip girl rumor"

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Some chick that had a gossip blog at my all girl school, Constance Billard in New York City. I never found out who she was."

"I don't feel comfortable with my personal life being in the blogosphere," Rory stated.

"Don't worry they'll get tired of you and it keeps the competition away," Stephanie pointed out.

"Yep, I don't want anyone looking at my girl."

"I like that sound of that," Rory smirked.

"Better get used to it" Logan smiled as he pulled her closure

"Christ, they've been together for about a day and they are already sickeningly sweet," Colin whined.

--

Rory was working on her article. She kept smiling the whole time as she was thinking about Logan. She couldn't believe that she missed him after only two hours. She regretted saying no to him to be with her as she was writing her article but she knew if he was here he would distract her even more than she already was. Suddenly her phone rang, she dreaded the conversation she was going to have with the person on the other line. "Hi." Rory said nervously, wondering how she was going to tell her mother about her and Logan. Lorelai was getting used to their friendship but she didn't how she would react to their dating.

"Are you typing?" Lorelai guessed.

"No." "Yes, you are. I thought we agreed you wouldn't type while we talk." Lorelai said in a joking tone.

"Gotta break the rule just this once, I'm in a rush. It's been a crazy couple of days." Although Rory was breaking the rules, a lot of the rules, it had been a crazy and wonderful couple of days.

" Oh, school?" "Paper. Long story, I'll fill you in later." She hoped that Lorelai would want to hear the story about how wonderfully adventurous Logan and his friends were, and how he had pushed her to the limits in a way nobody else had. "So where are you?" "Luke's! I have to de-stress him after his unhappy Glimmer outing. Dad tried to take over his whole life. He wants to franchise Luke's."

"You're kidding." Rory silently wondered if now was the best time to tell Lorelai about Logan since her mother was already angry about her parents. Maybe she would use Logan as a scapegoat again, but she needed to not be afraid of her mother's opinion. Plus, if her mother didn't accept Logan as a boyfriend then she would be just as bad as her grandparents.

"Well, if he does franchise the diner get him to put one near Yale. I miss those burgers," Rory said trying to lighten up the mood before she would drop the bomb.

"He's not franchising." Lorelai joked back, "Hey, do men shave anywhere except their faces?" Rory rolled her eyes. "I don't know, I never saw what Logan does in the bathroom. He does spend lot of time in there… he is coming over tonight, you want me to ask him?" Rory smiled at the thought of seeing Logan that night, plus at how funny it would be if she were to ask Logan that question.

"Logan?" Lorelai asked in surprise.

"Mom he is the only guy I lived with, I don't really count Jess because we barely saw each other and when we did we would mostly fight or kiss. Plus I am never speaking to him again- "

"Okay," Lorelai interrupted, "I was just a little surprised, I mean you didn't mention him in weeks I figured you guys had some fight.'"

Rory knew this was the time to tell her mom, "Mom I have something I want to tell you, and before you start judging listen to me. Cause if you want our relationship to work you have to have an open mind please."

"Okay, I will," Lorelai replied in concern.

"I went to that party, the one I told you about the night we fought. Any way to make a long story short, Logan's mom, like you, made her thoughts known that she disapproved of me as Logan's date to the event."

"Oh honey how could she do that? You're like Thumper, and no one hates Thumper."

"So is Logan, yet you disapproved of him." Rory pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

Lorelai ignored her, "Is this why you weren't talking to Logan? Because he sat around while his mom treated you like crap? See, this is what I tried to protect you from."

"Unbelievable, I ask you for an open mind, and yet you judge before I finish my story. No, Logan did not just sit there, he told her off. I don't know the exact details of what he said, but it was pretty much that he wouldn't go to family gatherings if she ever said anything bad about me. If you don't believe me ask Casey or Allison who worked on the paper."

"Okay I'm sorry, I don't like it when people say bad things about my kid."

"I know mom, but let me continue my story."

"Go ahead, I won't interrupt."

Rory continued, "Well in the midst of his Mom's speech I went outside to the balcony. Anyway Logan came and comforted me and I kissed him. I don't know what came over me, but I was caught up in the moment. I don't regret it, it was the best kiss I've ever had. We both couldn't pursue a relationship at the time because he was a non commitment guy and I was a commitment girl, plus I had insecurities left over from Jess. Therefore, we decided to have a day of us being together, and it was an amazing day. However, it was too much for me, so I told Logan that I needed some time to bury my feelings. So until last week we didn't talk to each other. Any way I needed help on this article for this club that he was in, and I spent time with Logan in the club. Well after doing this stunt of jumping off seven stories Logan and I decided we were both ready to be in a relationship, so we're together now. Mom I am not asking you for your blessing, because I plan on being with Logan regardless. What I need is for you to support this relationship. I don't mean pretend to support it and then go bad mouth him to Sookie and Luke. Because if you don't accept this guy I care about then you are just as bad Grandma and Grandpa."

Lorelai listened to her daughter's plea, her daughter knew her too well. Lorelai didn't know what to say: she was hurt that Rory didn't mention this before; she was scared of losing her daughter completely to the world she disapproved of; and scared of losing Rory again if she stated her disapproval. She decided she was going to do something she hadn't ever done before: take time before speaking. "Honey I'm going to need some time to wrap my head around this, I'll call you in a few days okay?"

"I guess that sounds fair. Mom, I just want you to know he makes so happy." Suddenly their was a knock on Rory's door. "Someone's at the door. Um, say hi to Luke for me."

"If he isn't comatose. I guess say hi to Logan for me. I'll talk to you later," Lorelai said. She wanted to get off the phone before she started to speak her opinions.

Rory opened the door and felt a sense of happiness when she saw Logan, "Hey, you're early!" She smiled.

Logan came in and automatically embraced her and Rory sighed blissfully. "I couldn't wait until this evening, so I thought why not surprise you. I hope I didn't interrupt your studying as you warned me about."

"Well normally I would lecture you on how I needed some time to write the article; but since a conversation with my mother interrupted my train of thought anyway I will let it slide. " She sat on the bed and gestured to Logan. Logan sat next to her and put her arm around her as she leaned against him. Rory had never had a boyfriend who kept so much physical contact with her and she loved it. She never had a boyfriend that she could be so happy with in just a simple moment.

"Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell your mom about us?" Logan curiously asked.

"I did, and she told me she needs a few days to process the information. That seems fair, but I really hope she is okay with it. Otherwise it's not fair for her to go on and on about how Grandpa tried to change Luke by getting him to franchise the diner while they played golf, and then she states her disapproval of us. What kind of friend is that?"

"Does that mean I have to play golf with Richard?" Logan asked trying to lighten the mood.

Rory laughed. " I don't know, my grandparents love you, and your profession is already franchised."

"That it is, I hate it when Dad takes me to all the hick places where there is a HPG paper. I went to South Dakota and I swear I saw Washington yawn."

Rory laughed. "Logan sometimes you are just so dramatic."

"And you love it." Logan put his lips on hers and kissed her. Rory hungrily responded, and put her hands in his hair and he put his hands in hers. They gradually descended downwards towards the bed, just enjoying lying there kissing each other. Logan put his hands in her shirt and started to caress her skin. Rory started to put her hands in his shirt, feeling his strong muscles. But then she remembered that she needed to be cautious, so she pulled away reluctantly and said, "Logan. I don't want us to go too far, despite how I was in New York. I just need some time before we are completely together."

"I know Rory." As much as his hormones wanted him to bed her right now he knew that they both needed to adjust as a couple before taking the next step.

"But that doesn't mean it will be long,'' Rory assured him. This was true, she was feeling more sure than anything that Logan was a guy she would sleep with soon.

"Its alright Ace, I am not going anywhere." Logan put a light yet very sweet kiss on her lips.

"Rory smiled and said, "Good answer," and kissed him again.


	26. Belle vs Mulan

Since Rory and Logan had started dating, Rory could not remember a time when she had felt so elated. Every time she looked at Logan she felt a smile immediately appear on her face. She had never felt so giddy around any guy before, but Logan had this power over her which could make her so happy. She had never had a boyfriend that she could talk to and shoot popular cultural references to at a rapid pace. Unlike her last two boyfriends where she talked mostly about books, movies, and music; with Logan she could engage and debate within other topics as well; such as politics, economics, and other current events.

She never had a boyfriend that she did a variety of activities with either, with Dean it was often movies, town functions, and occasional dinners. With Jess their dates were often making out in front of a couch at Luke's or at the CS with an occasional movie or some music playing in the background. With Logan they would watch movies and go to dinners and definitely kiss lot; but they would do so much more than that. Logan had taken her to see a Yale play (even though he had slept through half the play), he had still been so thoughtful and taken her to something she had liked. And yesterday he had taken her to the art gallery; she smiled as she remembered how her grandfather had taken her grandmother to that exhibit. She had been there before but there was something special about going there with Logan. Unlike her mother he wasn't desperate to get away from there, he had given her insightful comments on the paintings and sculptures and he had made jokes. People had needed to come up shush them through all their talking and laughing. Logan could make any location that she was in be amusing.

She also liked going with Logan, Colin, Finn, Rosemary, Juliet and Stephanie to the pub Rich man's shoe. This surprised Rory because she had never been a girl who liked to go to bars, but being with Logan and company she found she was enjoying herself, and learned that drinking in small amounts was a good way to relieve stress and didn't hurt anyone. She had never been with someone who had such interesting friends either. Despite Logan's past reputation, she had never felt that she could trust a boyfriend so much.

Now, they had slept in the same bed for a week. They weren't having sex, and they didn't even plan on sharing the bed, they had mostly fallen asleep after a night of talking and heavily caressing each other. They normally woke up with their arms intertwined or Logan's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder. It was hard for Rory to leave Logan's warmth in the morning, especially during Tuesdays and Thursdays when she had an early class.

--

Logan was afraid that commitment would be hard, and somehow he would miss his past habits. However, what happened had been exactly the opposite; he had thought of no other girl. Whenever he was not with her; when she was in class, work, or at dinner he had a pang in his stomach. He did not know why he felt this way, he was such an independent guy before Rory, and now was constantly agitated. Even in moments when he was laughing at something, Finn had said he was still counting the moments for when he would see Rory again. Even going to the theatre had been fun, despite all the boredom, seeing Rory smile at the end of it made in him so happy inside. Rory always amazed Logan, every moment that he had been with her. Like him, she was far from perfect but she had unique characteristics that separated her from other girls. She was intelligent, but unlike other smart girls he had glimpsed through his high school and college years, she had a taste for fun. She did not think that watching TV was garbage or harmful to society, in fact she enjoyed watching, commenting on, and mocking programs. She also loved to grill him on his poor music taste and to introduce him to her superior choices in music. He loved debating with her on music and various other topics. He had never known before that bantering could be a type of foreplay. He loved that Rory viewed everyone she met in the same light. She had never given him any special treatment because he was a Huntzburger, nor was she a reverse snob who would call him an elitist just because of his money. She treated him like he was an ordinary human being, just like she treated her friends and coworkers who weren't from the Hartford Elite. He figured it was her being exposed to two worlds her entire life that made her become such an accepting and non- judgmental person.

He kept finding new ways to be with her, he would pick her up from Friday night dinner and from Stanford. One hand would be holding hers and the other would be on the steering wheel. It was almost impossible to be with her for a minute and not be touching her.

Right now they were both standing out in front of Christopher's door to babysit Gigi.

"Ace, are you sure your Dad will be cool having me around? You're sure there's no gun laying around?"

"No, out of all my family my Dad is pretty much the least scariest. Just as long as we're not found in any compromising positions."

"Don't worry Ace, I'm always a gentleman."

"Really, cause what happened in the car earlier is pretty contradictory to that statement."

"Hey, that was just as much you as it was me."

"I wasn't complaining Logan." Rory smiled remembering their steamy make out session in the Porsche.

"Want to go back and give it another go?" Logan asked suggestively.

"Maybe some other time Logan, right now we need to be a good influence to the two year old."

"Okay," Logan said nervously; he had never met a father of a girl he dated, and he had heard horror stories through his friends about meeting a girlfriend's father, even though Rory had convinced him that it Luke, her mother's boyfriend, who was really the scary one. Logan let out a few deep breaths as Rory knocked on the door to Christopher's apartment.

Chris had opened the door and he and Rory politely embraced, "Hey Kiddo, how was your week?"

Rory smiled, "Stressful but wonderful at the same time." She made a glance towards Logan and he glanced back at her as well and smiled. She gestured towards him and said, "Dad this is my boyfriend Logan Huntzburger."

They shook hands, "So you're the famous Logan that Rory mentioned last week."

Logan was glad that Christopher was being polite like Richard, and didn't have the look that he wanted to marry them off the way Emily had.

"Rory talks about you often as well."

"I hope good things?" Christopher asked worriedly, he knew that he had been absent for a lot of the important things in Rory's life.

"Pretty much, although there was an important story about how you crushed your new Porsche."

"Logan I only told you that story so you wouldn't do anything crazy the first time I got in your Porsche."

"Ace I'm always a safe driver, I just ignore the speed limit laws sometimes so I can get to you faster." Logan gave her a small peck on the lips after saying that.

'So Logan, what model Porsche do you have?" Logan and Christopher shifted through topics from cars, T.V's and then traded stories about all the elite boarding schools they had been kicked out of. Logan found Chris to be a cool Dad who he had a lot of things in common with, but he hoped he would not make some of the mistakes Christopher had made, like not being able to be with the girl he loved. This was why he did not want to let go of Rory, but also why was he now starting to think he was in love with her, even though they had just started going out. He knew he had strong feelings for Rory, but he never before thought he could be falling for her and this scared him to death.

--

"Well I guess I have competition," Rory said gesturing to the little girl in Logan's arms who had now fallen asleep during Cinderella.

"Hey I can't help it that she finds me charming, and if she is anything like you she will grow up to be a heartbreaker." Logan joked. Rory was very touched at how great Logan had been with Gigi even though he did not have much experience with toddlers.

"I am hardly a heartbreaker," Rory said as she patted his shoulder loving the way Logan was looking at her.

"That's another amazing thing about you Rory Gilmore, you don't realize your amazing effect on people." He pulled her closer and Rory sighed in content. Rory couldn't help thinking about how the three of them huddled together. It made her think how cute Logan would look in the future with a child of their own. Rory had to stop thinking about this she was sounding just like her grandmother, and she had never thought about a long future with any of her boyfriends in the past before.

"Ace, are you okay?" Logan asked in concern of the pale look that had suddenly appeared on her face.

"I am fine, just tired." No need to freak out the poor boy by telling him that she was thinking about them having a future together, Logan would probably run for the hills.

"Ace you were right about your Dad, he is cool."

"I told you so," Rory said as she kissed him deeply. Every time she kissed him, Logan eagerly responded and then he started to kiss her cheek, her eyes, and her nose. Rory started to feel a sensation of happiness, kissing Logan never got tiring it always felt like it was the first time all over again. After they finally pulled away Rory said, "I mean he is not perfect, and I really wish he had been around more when I was a child."

"I know the feeling, Ace," He said thinking about his own father. He gently stroked her hair.

"But he loves me, and he tries to make up for his mistakes by being there for Gigi and he has been trying hard with me to have a better relationship than before."

"Plus he made sure you didn't trip at your debutante ball," Logan said teasingly.

"Oh, I will never forgive Grandma for showing you those pictures."

"Hey, you looked prettier than Cinderella in that white tulle dress," he said gesturing to Cinderella on the TV screen.

"Logan, are you comparing me to a Disney cartoon character?" Rory asked in mock harshness.

"I am not comparing you to a Disney cartoon character; I was just saying you are more beautiful th than a classic fairy tale princess."

"Well I suppose that's better Logan." Rory smiled.

"What about me, do I look like a fairy tale prince?" he asked as he lightly kissed her forehead.

"Well, you do look a little like the beast in Beauty and the Beast."

"What?"

Rory laughed. "I meant after he was a beast, he was pretty hot prince and it is my favorite Disney movie."

"Why?" Logan asked curiously.

"Most people would believe that I like Mulan with the whole strong woman without a man thing; but there is something special about the Beast growing to love and caring about someone else. Plus Belle is not as passive as some people might think she is. She doesn't marry Gaston and loves the Beast before he becomes a prince."

"Not to mention she reads a lot?" Logan commented teasingly.

"Logan you really are a beast!'" Rory said playfully slapping him.

"Hey you'll wake up Gigi," he said gesturing to the girl at the other end of the couch, peacefully sleeping.

You do have a point." They both turned silently watching the end of the movie as sleep overtook them.

When Chris came home around ten thirty his heart had melted at the sight of Rory, Logan, and Gigi on the couch sleeping, it seemed as though they had created their own little family.

Lorelai Gilmore could not believe that she had once again spent almost two weeks without having any contact with her daughter. She had only briefly talked during two Friday night dinners but it was really hard. Especially moments such as when she told Emily that she and Logan were going out. When Emily told Rory that she had told her Logan would want to commit, it really hurt Lorelai to know that her daughter had confided in Emily before her. Not to mention when Logan had picked up Rory from her parents house, they both had kissed so sweetly not caring who would see them. Lorelai had never seen her daughter kiss someone so intensely, nor seem so happy before. It really hurt Lorelai that she had trouble finding it within herself to really support Rory and Logan.

Lorelai needed to talk to someone about this. Luke would probably want to beat up Logan, and Sookie would either be supportive or flatly tell her she was acting out of line. Lorelai needed to talk to someone who wouldn't lecture her or be her cheerleader; but also understand where she was coming from. Lorelai knew that person who had been with her through various childhood stages, and who talking to had been easy as breathing. Therefore, she picked up the phone and called the phone number which she knew by heart. When the person picked up she said, "Chris?"

"Lor, you want to talk to Rory? She's asleep but I can wake her."

"No I wanted to talk to you, but Rory is there?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yeah, she and Logan came to babysit and the three of them fell asleep on the couch, it was darn cute."

God, was Logan everywhere? Lorelai tried to suppress the anger. "Chris we need to talk about Logan."

"Oh god, I know that tone, do we hate him? Cause he seemed like a pretty cool guy, he also likes flat screen T.V's and like me has an impressive boarding school record. But if he is bad news I will hunt him down, which wouldn't be that hard at the moment."

"That's the thing Chris, I would love to tell you that he is, and for you to go all cave man on him. However, the thing is Logan is not a bad guy, but a part of me doesn't want to accept Rory and Logan."

"Lor I am getting a little confused, it's not you to want to hate someone out of spite."

"Chris it's not spite, Logan is from the world we tried to escape when we were teenagers. Now I know Rory did not hate that world since she was sixteen, and I have come to accept that she will be a part of that world when connected to my parents. But I never thought she would date a guy from that world. Now she will be spending most of her time with Logan and his rich buddies going to fancy parties and having no use for me."

"So this is your fear of losing Rory to the Hartford elite?"

"Yes." She was glad that Chris understood where she was coming from.

"Lor I hate to be the bad guy, but that's not true. I know I haven't been around much, but I know that Rory has always been able to balance Hartford and Stars Hollow beautifully. In her phone conversation she would describe a day with you with joy, the same way she would describe a reading afternoon with Richard. She views both worlds equally she wasn't forced to be a part of the Hartford society the way we were Lor, so she found good in it."

"I guess I never looked at it that way. I'll just have to try and accept Logan or Rory will consider me a hypocrite. I mean hating Jess was so easy, he made it his duty to make everyone around him miserable, and he treated my daughter so horribly. I don't know if she told you about that."

"Bits and pieces, I really want a picture of him cause I'm going to disconnect his head from his body."

Lorelai laughed, "The superman side of you never gets old. So where do I go from here?"

"Well, I suggest you accept Logan with no BS reasons. Try getting to know him outside of Hartford. Have lunch with him at the Inn or Luke's."

"I guess lunch at the Inn with him and Rory sounds fair. Chris do you want to come too, I kind of need someone so I don't step over the line."

"Sure, how about this Saturday, I am taking Gigi to see her grandparents. I will gladly have your back."

Lorelai smiled, feeling the sense of nostalgia she often had when talking to Chris, "Chris, thanks."

"Anytime Lor."

This chapter is a bit of a filler but I just want to create some happiness after all the angst from before. I want to thank my Beta Kaytie for all her hard work on this chapter.


	27. God Bless the Broken Road

**Guys this is the penultimate chapter of my story. There will be this chapter one more and then an epilogue I know its sad, but I feel that its time to end it. I would like to thank my Beta Kaytie for her help on this chapter. Anyway the good news is that I put a poll on my profile voting if you would prefer a sequel to this story or an epilogue taking place three years in the future please vote. I would like to thank who has read this story especially to those who reviewed and favorite me. Your support has pushed me to keep writing and updating.**

**--**

It had been two days since Lorelai had spoken to Chris. She was going to tell Rory about the proposed lunch, but she had gotten distracted when Rory had called her mentioning the divide and conquer plan to get her parents back together. Plus, it was the first time in a long time that Rory had called her to ask her about a plan, and she had really missed that. However, after Emily had given her nightmares with her ideas of going on a date with an actual man, Lorelai knew that she needed to talk to her daughter, and bring up the fact that the proposed lunch would take place tomorrow. Lorelai exited the door when she saw Rory outside.

"Hey. My night was great." Rory said excitedly, for she was certain that her grandfather had gotten the point. Ever since getting together with Logan, Rory had felt her faith in love coming back again.

"Oh."

"Grandpa made frozen pizza. Granted, he made it on a cedar plank, which was not what the manufacturer intended, but I got a chance to say a lot of things to him -- things about living in the pool house and about him and Grandma, and though I used veiled references, I know he got my point, and he is definitely thinking about it. How did you do?" 

"Grandma wants to date." She hated to break her daughter's spirit, especially at a moment when she needed to segue into an important topic. 

"What?!" Never in a million years did she expect her mother to actually convince her grandmother to date other men. 

"She wants to date men who hang out at the club and who have expressed interest in her in the past." 

"What do you mean, she wants to date? You weren't supposed to make her want to date. You were supposed to make her want to get back together with Grandpa!" Rory emphasized, she knew that her mother was not good at communicating with her parents, but she could not believe that she persuade them to do the opposite of what she was supposed to do. 

"Hey, I told you not to make me have dinner alone with her." Lorelai whined defensively.

"What did you say to her?" 

"I said, 'Are you getting back with Dad?' And she said he wouldn't butter her roll," Lorelai started to ramble, hoping that Rory would get the point that she did not mean to mess up their plan.

"I can't believe you." Rory said, not convinced that Lorelai had tried her hardest to get her grandparents back together. 

"I'm sorry. I tried," Lorelai apologized hoping that she would finally be off the hook. 

"You did not try." She knew that her mother only failed at convincing people when she did not give it a hundred percent effort. 

"I did try. I just sucked at it. Look, she probably didn't mean it, okay? She's just mad at Dad, and she was just talking. Next week we'll switch. You can have dinner with my mother, and I'll marry my dad off to a nice baroness."

"Don't joke." She hated to think about her grandparents apart. They were the one constant couple in her life, and she did not want to lose that stability. 

"Don't hate me." Lorelai pleaded, she did not want to cause tension before they had to talk about Logan.

"I don't hate you. I can't hate the pathetic." 

Lorelai started to smile, "You know as surprising as this sounds I'm really grateful to this flawed plan. It gave us a chance to talk again without the whole tension that's been going on between us."

Rory could not believe she had almost forgotten all of that, and she felt some of the bitter feelings come back again. "Mom, have you made up your mind about Logan because I meant what I said before," Rory said it again.

Lorelai was duly chastised, and said, "Rory I want you to find love with anyone regardless of their background, and I am sorry that my behavior has contradicted that. It's just, every time you get involved in my parents' world, it just catches me off guard because I am afraid of losing you completely to it."

"I know but we can't keep having this argument every time I choose to do something that is related to Grandma and Grandpa's world, or whenever I do something you don't approve of. I am not sixteen anymore, you have to deal with that"

"I know that now Rory, and I'm going to try to be more open minded when it comes to your decisions. Now I talked to your Dad yesterday, and he said that I should meet and interact with Logan at a place I will feel comfortable with. I was thinking, if you're not busy tomorrow, how about you bring Logan and we will all have lunch at the Dragonfly?"

Rory smiled but there were still some doubts. "Mom, are you sure you can handle meeting him properly? Because Logan is not some fling. I think I might love him, and I see this relationship lasting a long time. If you say one bad thing about him we are walking out the door and never coming back." Rory was surprised when she actually mentioned that she might love Logan, she never admitted that to herself before.

Lorelai had never seen her daughter feel so passionate about someone before. Her daughter had changed so much on her own this summer. She really hated not being there to see that transformation, but she knew she had to change now.

"Don't worry kid, I talked to your Dad about all of this and he and Gigi will also be there tomorrow at lunch. He will also keep a stronger eye on me, and Gigi will spit on me if I go over the line," Lorelai smiled.  

Rory was happy that her mom was making an effort. "Okay what time?" 

"Is 1:00-ish okay?" 

"See you tomorrow. But Mom are you sure Luke is okay with Dad having lunch with you?" The last thing she wanted was there to be tension in her mother's relationship even though she had told herself she was going to butt out of it.

Lorelai appeared tense, she hadn't really thought about Luke's reaction, but she didn't want Rory to bail on their lunch plans.

"Of course he is fine, your Dad and I are just having lunch with our lovely daughter, and his lovely daughter; and finally our daughter's lovely boyfriend. Plus you're so worried about my reaction about meeting Logan; do you really think the poor boy is ready to meet Luke? Remember Dean and Luke outside the diner in 2001?"

"You do have a point." Rory smiled when she turned and saw Logan's Porsche and said, "I got to go, there's Logan. See you tomorrow, and stay away from Grandma."

"Ooh, gee, there's a demand. Rory do you think after tomorrow we can talk about getting our relationship to back to the way it was before? Bring back the Yale visits, Al's Pancake world night, movie nights?"

"I would like that mom but I have some conditions. I will let you know after I see your behavior at lunch."

"Okay, I will see you then." Rory started to walk toward Logan.

-- Logan had just gotten out of his Porsche, he figured he would go up to surprise Rory and greet her with their usual embrace and kiss. He walked past the fountain where he had heard Rory and Lorelai talking. Realizing that this might be a private moment, Logan took a step back. Until he heard Rory's words, "Because Logan is not some fling, I might _love _him."

The word love made Logan turn to go right to his car. He sat in there frustrated running his fingers in his hair. He did not know how to approach the situation.

Yesterday he had gone to pick up Rory at the paper, and his father had caught him waiting for her in the lobby. He knew he should have waited outside, his Dad had basically said that he was proud of Logan for sticking to a relationship. He also said that he should be careful, because if he did not be committed enough and treat Rory well enough he would lose her. Logan had dismissed his father's warnings as ridiculous nonsense; after all, his father had a much worse track record in women and relationships than he did. Plus Logan was trying as hard as he could to treat Rory as she deserved to be treated. However, now hearing Rory say that she might love him scared him shitless. What if she said it and Logan couldn't say it back? He was not ready to say those three words, those eight letters, not yet. He had a history of saying them to girls because they wanted to hear it and was not going to do it to Rory. However, he did not want to lose Rory she meant so much to him ever since she had entered his life; and ever since they jumped together that he did not want to lose those amazing feelings she inflicted in him. He could be falling, but he was still not ready to say "I love you" yet. What was he going to do?

He saw Rory coming to the car and tried to compose himself. Rory kissed him softly and Logan tried to focus on her soft lips. When Rory pulled away Logan asked, "So how did the divide and conquer plan go?"

"Well great on my part, Grandpa seemed to think about getting back together with Grandma; but Grandma wants to date other guys. My mom and I had different ideas obviously, but the good news is Mom seems to be getting used to us a couple. She wants us to come tomorrow to have lunch with her and my Dad. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Logan was still confused at to what to say to her after hearing what she had told Lorelai. He needed to drop her off and then think of what to say to her.

Rory started to notice that something was bothering Logan. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little tired."

"You sure, because you look pale, did Mitchum threaten to cut you off again?"

"No nothing like that, I just need to go and get a good night sleep."

"Logan Huntzburger wants to go to bed at 9:00 on a Friday Night? What would Colin and Finn say to that?" Rory laughed.

"Hey don't tell them that. I'm just not up to it." Logan said trying to finalize the conversation.

"Okay." Rory was surprised at Logan's cold behavior. Was he mad at her, or worse was he planning on breaking up with her? What was going on with them?

--

It was three o'clock, and Rory could not close her eyes and sleep. She couldn't think of anything besides what had caused her full of life boyfriend to act so distant and cold in just one night. It felt so off and she couldn't lose him right now when things were going so well. Being without Logan would kill her, she was falling too hard for him. Rory suddenly realized what the problem was, Logan had probably heard what she had said to Lorelai. She did not know how she had figured it out, but she knew that the word love would scare Logan, and that Logan had probably heard her yelling at Lorelai. Oh god what was she thinking, Logan probably expected that he had to be in love with her in order to be with her and that was the last thing she wanted to do.

Rory grabbed her robe from the door, and slipped into her flip flop and went out the doors. She did not care that it was late at night, or that it was ridiculous to go outside in the dorms at three o'clock in the morning. She needed to put things in perspective and she needed to do it at this moment.

Logan, just like Rory, was having a difficult time sleeping. He felt terrible for being so cold to Rory who had done nothing wrong, but he didn't know what to say to her. He wasn't ready to say "I love you," and she probably was and he was going to let her down.

Suddenly he looked at Rory staring at him, and felt that his mind was playing tricks on him. "Rory?" he asked puzzled.

"Yeah it's me, Lenny let me in. He was pissed that I woke him, but I live with Paris so I know how to deal with scary roommates."

"Hey Ace, nothing beats Paris, she was going to spill the coffee I brought because I had to spoil her fast for Ramadan."

"That's nothing, Paris yelled at me for chewing gum, but I came here because I know why you were so weird when you picked me up. You heard what I said to my mom about the L-word and I don't mean the T.V. show."

"How did you know? Did you see me behind you?" Logan asked curiously.

"No, I thought you had heard me from afar because I was a bit loud. But you were right behind me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you with a kiss."

"Aw." Rory went next to him and pulled him close and said, "Logan I'm so sorry, I didn't want to scare you."

"Rory, don't ever apologize for saying what you feel. I wish I could say it right now, but I have a history of saying this to girls without meaning it and I can't do that to you. However, I think I am growing to be able to say it someday but just not today. Rory I don't want to lose you over this but I can understand if I am not offering you what you want."

For the first time since he was a kid, Logan felt like he was going to cry. He did not want to lose the first girl he ever cared about.

Rory hated herself for making Logan look so sad and confused. Rory pulled him close. "Logan I'm not ready to say those words either, tonight was the first time I ever admitted that I might feel that way. However, even if I was I would not break up with you because you couldn't say it. We just started going out and from my experience I know that those words come from within and you can't push someone when they're not ready. I'm sorry that I made you feel that way; I love where we are now, and we don't need to rush. You taught me to focus on _now,_ so let's do that please."

She kissed him passionately and Logan kissed her back, relieved that they were on the same page in their relationship. He would tell this girl he loved her in a special way someday, she deserved that.

When they pulled away, he said, "Rory I am so sorry about my behavior before, I didn't want to lose you. I never cared about anyone the way I care about you," Logan said slowly and softly.

"I never cared about someone the way I care about you either, but Logan if there's a problem please come to me so I won't have to run at three in the morning to clear it up. I'm not always able to read minds Logan."

Logan laughed and realized something. "Ace, you finally chased someone."

"Not in the streets Logan."

"Well not literally but figuratively, I'm really glad you choose me to chase." Logan smirked although inside he was really serious and happy.

"Logan, could you be any more conceited?" Rory asked pretending to be annoyed.

"Rory, I mean it, it means so much to me that you came right now."

Logan's vulnerable tone really touched Rory's heart. "Logan I'm glad I'm here too." She laid down right next to him and put her head on shoulder, and he put his arm around her waist. They had no more need for words, for the two of them were united in a mutual understanding.

--

Christopher and Lorelai were waiting for Rory and Logan at the Dragonfly Inn. "So Lor, you're ready to do this?"

"Well as ready as I ever am, I mean at least he hasn't wrecked her car, and he gets extra brownie points for that."

"Good way of thinking Lor, will he get extra ones if he appreciates Sookie's pork chops?" Christopher joked.

"It has to go more than pork chops. I think I will throw in him liking Sookie's famous chocolate cake."

"Wow you really drive a hard bargain Lor."

"Well at least I don't base points on what boarding schools he got kicked out of." Lorelai teased with a smile directed solely at Christopher.

"Hey it's very impressive for a guy to get kicked out of Rivers, it has a reputation for kicking nobody out."

"Oh please, I was kicked out of River City summer camp for not calling the camp counselor Peaches; and at another camp for trying to liberate the horse. Everybody in Hartford knows that you can't get kicked out of summer camp." However, Lorelai's rant was interrupted when she saw Logan and Rory come right through the door.

Lorelai walked right to Logan. "Logan, nice to see you again."

"You too Lorelai" Logan said right back at her shaking her head. Logan also went and greeted Christopher and patted Gigi on the head.

When they all finally sat down, Lorelai said, "So Logan, would it be too cliché to ask you what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Logan could tell that Lorelai was half joking and half serious when she said that. He took a deep breath. "Well I want to be with Rory for a really long time, I care about her more than I have cared about any other girl; and I'm trying to treat her better than any other guy has treated her before, because I briefly met Jess and I really hated the way he treated her, and the bad effect he had on her."

"Well that makes two of us." Lorelai grinned.

"Make that three of us," Christopher had piped in.

"Okay I think everybody in the country can unanimously agree that Jess is a jerk," Rory said not wanting to be reminded anymore of that relationship.

"Okay moving on how did you kids meet? On a subway, in an elevator?"

"In Central Park, I was upset with my Dad, and she was upset about something too."

"Yeah Jess and I had a fight because he did not want me to take that internship. Anyway we met and talked like we knew each other all our lives instead of meeting with each other that afternoon." They both smiled and held hands as they remembered that day.

"Wow that's sounds romantic." Lorelai could really see the connection Rory and Logan had by the special smiled they shared and the way they had reached for one another.

"Well it was more friendly than romantic, although Logan drove me home, and walked me to that awful and scary apartment I lived in then."

"I was always a chivalrous gentleman Ace," Logan back smiled at her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Logan shows his cockiness once again," Rory piped in.

Lorelai kept watching them tease each other and laugh as she continued asking the two of them questions. Lunch had rolled out perfectly with the five of them, and Lorelai had seen why Rory had fallen so hard for him. Logan was funny, sweet, and understood her daughter well, she felt very stupid for misjudging Logan and for thinking he would be another Jess.

--

Rory was going to go meet Logan in the car when Lorelai tapped her on the shoulder. "Rory I'm so sorry about my behavior with Logan in the past. Sometimes I tend to have my blonde moments and I'm not even blonde."

"Well we all do, but it means a lot to me that you are genuinely sorry," Rory said sincerely.

"Now what are those conditions to having our freakishly close relationship again?" Lorelai said eagerly.

"First of all, you can't get mad immediately when I want to do something you don't approve of, even if it involves Grandma and Grandpa."

"Okay I will try, but it might not be easy. However, I promise I will think before I speak."

"Number two, I'm not going to ask your permission to do things in my life anymore. I mean if I decide to cut my hair don't freak out that I didn't tell you, I'm in college now."

"Fine, but could you at least tell me if it involves tattoos, cause that would shock any mother."

"I don't think I'll ever get a tattoo but that sounds like a fair deal. Lastly mom I want you to know that I won't be spending as many weekends here like I used to, it's not because I don't love you it's just, there's school and Logan and I have new friends and I just want to experience college more. I will come home on holidays though, but you have to understand that I can't always come here."

"I guess I have to get that "leaving the nest" book your college advisor once recommended, but I understand. So that's the last one?"

"Yep just one more, I need to know that you love me unconditionally."

"Where the hell did you get that idea? I think I get the mother of the year award in comparison to Paris's Mom or Ms. Kim's strictness." Lorelai said mortified.

"Mom you didn't talk to me when I considered leaving Yale so I need to know if you love me without all the accolades," Rory pleaded.

Lorelai pulled her into a hug."Of course I love you without Yale, I just lost track of that in creating goals and I didn't cut you off because I didn't love you. I guess one more condition would be no more cutting you off every time there is a problem."

Rory smiled, "It's okay Mom, we can talk about it next Friday after dinner. We can have a movie night with junk food."

"That's my girl!" She was happy that even though there were aspects of their relationships that would change, some things would stay the same.


	28. The effects of chocolate and lingerie

**Thanks for the reviews I decided that I will write a sequel it will take a few months for me to figure out a story for it. I think it will be an alternate version of S6. This story will have an epilogue, which will be in the next chapter but it won't be three years into the future like I had originally plan. This chapter takes a four month time skip to a little bit before **_**Woman Of Questionable Morals**_** enjoy. The events of Pushkin happend though and I might write a small oneshot about when I have the time. In the meantime check out my new story It Happened One Night if you haven't; and if your C/L fans read my one shot I Won't Let Go if you have not read it. **

**I figured I would cast for the OC characters that were my creation in the first 22 chapters of my stories Casey would have been Jennie Garth of 90210 and What I Like about you. Allison would have been a cross between Rachel Bilson from the **_**O.C**_** or Becky Newman from **_**Ugly Betty**_** I am still torn. Kelly I have no idea yet of who would be perfect for the part yet. I would like to thank my Beta Kaytie once again for all her hard work. **

**--**

Rory could not believe that four months had passed since she and Logan had kissed underneath the scaffold and decided to be a couple. It had been six months since they had met that fateful day in August. 'Time flies by when you're having fun,' was a cliché for a reason; being with Logan never got old since he was just so…Logan. It was like Paris had told her when she started dating Doyle; having a boyfriend was better than any mood stabilizing drug she had been on.

Things hadn't always been happy. Logan had found the urge to do a prank in her philosophy class; he had gotten into a fake fight with Colin over who loved Rory more. Rory had been one hundred percent furious with that prank. Her classes were sacred, and she tried to show Anna, the high school Chilton student, a good impression of college. She remembered how intense that fight was and how she had even called him a butt face miscreant, which wasn't even a word. She had been so mad, but she had gotten even by getting her grandfather to trick Logan into believing that he had arranged an engagement between him and Rory. Logan's reaction had been priceless until he had realized after a day it had been a gag.

He came and did plenty of groveling, bringing her coffee and chocolates and even joking about their "engagement." Rory didn't give in immediately; she had to make sure that he knew that her classes and her work were important to her; and that he would understand the reason why she was so upset. Logan understood, but also had to remind her to not take things so seriously; after all she seemed to understand the importance of a good prank. Rory had understood that she had overreacted a bit, and that Logan just meant to have fun. Therefore, they had come out of that conflict a stronger couple with a deeper understanding of each other. Logan was a relationship that she worked very hard for, he pushed her out of her comfort zone, yet he was her strong rock of stability.

They had spent Christmas and Thanksgiving break apart so they spend it with their families, but they spent every night together on the phone. They talked about every detail from the idiosyncrasies of their families to what they ate. They would often fall asleep with the phone right next to them; Lorelai would often tease Rory about it but she didn't care. There was something special about Logan's sexy voice being the last thing she had heard at night. Also, despite the fact that she enjoyed being back in Stars Hollow after so many months and seeing many of the old faces that she had missed being a part of; she kept looking through her day planner at the day she and Logan would reunite again. They had spent New Year's together at Logan's beach house in Martha's Vineyard, and she had her first New Year's kiss and spent the night in Logan's arms at the beach underneath the stars. A year ago Rory would have thought it would be so cheesy; but Logan somehow just made all that cheese sizzle. There were just so many emotions and feelings in each moment they had spent together.

--

Rory was having lunch with Stephanie and Rosemary but she only half listened to what they were saying. She had a big topic on her mind. Now it was the middle of January and Rory felt that she was ready to do the one thing she and Logan hadn't done despite all the temptation of the past. The scary thing was how to approach Logan about this. It wasn't so easy to just say "Logan let's get it on." Why hadn't Logan approached her, wasn't the guy supposed to do that? She decided to at least talk about it with someone.

"Guys, can I seriously talk to you about something?"

"At last she speaks," Steph joked.

"Yeah I am sorry I've been a little absent minded, I just have something on my mind that's a tad embarrassing that I need to share with you."

"Nothing's embarrassing I'm sure it's something that we have all been through," Rosemary stated sympathetically.

"Exactly, we've all been through self esteem issues; boy problems, and parental problems. Heart ache to heart ache we stand."

Rory laughed at how passionately Stephanie had uttered the words to the sounds.

"It's not a heart ache Stephanie; I just want to know how to show a guy that you are ready for sex," Rory said, her voice faltering. She wasn't as prudish as people thought, but she was not used to talking about intimacy so openly.

"You and Logan aren't having sex?" It had surprised Stephanie, for Logan and Rory had always seemed to be always touching and deeply kissing each other.

"No, we came close a couple of times, but we both wanted to wait a little bit for the right moment. But now I'm getting a little restless; I mean he is a guy shouldn't he asking me for this?" Rory said a little exasperatedly, although she didn't know why. She used to hate it when Jess constantly brought sex up in the past. Why was she desiring it so badly now? Damn Logan's addicting kissing all over her body, and the touch of his hands. He just inflicted so many feelings in her that she had never felt before.

"Rory I think Logan is considering your feelings after everything you've been through, plus he does not want to pressure you into something you are not ready for," Rosemary stated reasonably.

"So one bad relationship and I'm a fragile little flower," Rory said glumly.

Stephanie laughed, "Who knew Rory Gilmore was so horny; but seriously Rory Logan does not think of you like that you just have to show him you are ready. Let your actions speak."

"Okay how do I do that?"

"Well there are two ways, one is the slutty way by taking him to the nearest bathroom or locker room," Rosemary said in jest.

"Tempting, but I think I would like our first time to at least be on a bed before we start doing it in public places," Rory replied sarcastically.

"Then you want the romance, which would entail candles, chocolate, Victoria Secret, and Paris Hilton. You just need to create the perfect moment you can do in your dorm room; no need to book a hotel. Plus some nice music playing in the background, call me old fashioned."

Rory smiled, "Well I don't know, what Paris Hilton has to do with romance?"

"Her perfume silly, the girl is not the sharpest tool in the shed, but her perfume is surprisingly very sweet and seductive. Just don't tell Logan you're wearing it."

"Well go shopping this afternoon for everything if you like," Rosemary said excitedly.

Rory thought about everything they had said. It seemed a little too over the top; but after thinking it through she couldn't imagine a more perfect way for her first time to be. Logan was always planning surprises for her and now it was her turn to give him the perfect surprise.

"Okay let's get this show on the road!" When it came to sex girlfriends were the best go too for advice.

---------

After a long day of shopping for her intimate night with Logan, Rory had come back to get everything set up. Her heart was pounding with anticipation at the look of surprise Logan would have when he saw everything perfectly set up and well put together. She was one hundred percent sure that tonight was the right moment and Logan was the right guy. Logan was the right guy for her without being boring; and without only offering her excitement but no stability. He was her best friend, yet made her toes curl at the very same time. She smiled in contentment looking forward to tonight with just a few trivial concerns. Those apprehensions were things like whether she should wear the Black Victoria secret slip Stephanie and Rosemary had convinced her to pick; or were the candles a little too cheesy.

Rory was in the midst of making pro and con lists when the phone rang.

"Hi Mom!"

"Honey, tonight is going to be the first snow! It's going to be really late tonight."

"You're kidding." Rory smiled; another reason that tonight would be so perfect; she loved snow as much as her mother and tonight it would prove to be even more magical to her.

"So why don't you come home if you're not busy, and we can have our traditional first walk of snow?"

"Sorry Mom, but I actually have plans with Logan. We are taking our relationship to the next level. I promised you once I would tell you when it happened; and my first time was this summer with Jess. It definitely wasn't what I thought it would be, but tonight I hope to be my first time with Logan. I'm sure this time it will be right."

Lorelai took a moment before speaking, she wasn't prepared for the words that came out of Rory's mouth but she expected they would happen sooner or later.

"Well Rory I'm not going to deny saying that I really hoped that your first time had been when you had grey hair; but I know that hope was futile. I'm sorry your first time was not the way you thought it would be but you grew from it and you learned. Anyway I hope this time it is what you hope it to be, after all you got snow on your side," Lorelai laughed.

"That's true. You can't argue with snow."

"Just try to be safe; even though I won't get ugly grandchildren I'm not ready to become a grandmother yet. I'm still too young."

Rory laughed.

"Don't worry Mom, as Paris would say it's going to be very after school special, you and Sex Ed at Stars Hollow High have taught me well. I also got candles, champagne and chocolate covered strawberries and as my new girlfriends advised Paris Hilton perfume, which is surprisingly good." She wasn't going to tell her mother about the lingerie; that was something a little too intimate for a mother and daughter discussion, even in their relationship.

"I know the girl did something right although don't ever tell anyone I said that. It will ruin my individuality."

"Duly noted."

"I can see you planned everything perfectly, the only advice I can give you is to don't try too hard; and if things don't go well, not that I think will happen, I will be here to talk and dish."

"Thanks Mom, it means a lot that you are accepting all these changes in my life. Now what do you think about the candles?"

She and Lorelai talked some more and Rory had a clearer mind about what to do and how to surprise Logan. She smiled; Logan was not going to know what hit him tonight.

--

Logan was surprised to find the door of Paris and Rory's apartment to be open.

"Rory are you in there?"

"Yeah Logan I'm in my room, come in!" Logan closed the door right behind him, and was surprised at all the pink petals that had led from the main door to Rory's room; he wondered if Rory had a particular surprise for him. He opened the door and was surprised to see Rory's bed covered with rose and sunflower petals, with a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and an opened bottle of champagne on the night stand by the bed. In the background there was the song 'It Had to Be You,' but Logan stopped paying attention to all that when he saw Rory standing they're wearing a lacy black slip.

Logan felt his stomach tied in knots with anticipation he had never seen someone look so beautiful wearing a slip. Most of the time girls were trying too hard to be sexy; Rory was sexy without trying at all. He went up to her put his arms around her, and looked deep into her eyes and then pulled her into a long searing kiss.

When they pulled away Rory asked, "Is it too much? I wanted to show you I was ready without telling you." Rory sat on the bed and gestured for Logan to come sit next to her. When Logan did Rory handed him a glass filled with champagne and a chocolate covered strawberry.

"Stephanie says chocolate is the way to get your inner libido going, and champagne is a classy touch; although I'm still wondering if I went a little overboard" Rory rambled as she always did when was nervous, but she was nervous in a good way.

"It's perfect Ace, but are you sure?" Logan asked his voice a little shaky. He did not know why he was so nervous, this wasn't his first time.

Rory drank a ship of champagne, and then looked deeply into his eyes.

"Logan despite all the ups and downs we had these past few months have been amazing. You were there for me when I needed you the most, and yet you pushed me to become my own person. You didn't pressure me into anything, and I can't imagine a time more perfect. So let's drink to that, and I have it on good authority that the first snow fall that's coming later tonight."

They slowly clicked their glasses with an air of intimacy and quietly nibbled on their strawberries.

"I can think of another occasion to drink to; our upcoming nuptials," Logan smirked and then playfully clinked his glass to hers.

Rory sighed in mock annoyance. "Logan you are never going to let me live that down; I was just trying to teach you a lesson."

"And it worked. I will never interrupt the classes of my beloved fiancée again, here here."

They clinked again; and then Rory looked deeper into his eyes and said, "I think it's time to properly christen our engagement." She then intertwined her hand with his, and he brought it to his lips ever so gently. Rory felt that she would melt at the way his lips had caressed her fingers.

"I guess the champagne and chocolate are really working their effects." He then reached up and grazed her cheek with infinite tenderness and assurance. He pulled a lock a hair behind her ear, and moved his head slightly closer; and Rory leaned in herself and they both in slow motion had their lips make a journey towards each until they had finally met. When they finally reached each other all trains of thought had completely gone away; it was almost identical to the first time they kissed at the MET. Only this time, they weren't holding themselves back.

Rory pulled Logan as close to her as possible not wanting to let go of him; nor of the feeling of his body so close to hers. Logan kept Rory close to him as well and started to slowly feel every inch of her body causing her shiver with pleasure, which he loved. When Rory started to unbutton his shirt Logan asked again, "Rory again are you sure?"

"I've never been surer of anything. I really want this," Rory said in a tone that was soft and vulnerable. She was a little nervous but she was mostly excited about offering herself completely to Logan.

"I'm glad because it was hard to stop all those times we've gotten close before.'' Logan replied half in jest and half in earnest.

"Hush you." Rory kissed him again; she didn't feel like talking at this moment. They both slowly divested each other's clothing and kissed the body part every time the item of clothing was removed from it. They were both memorizing and caressing each other's bodies, not rushing for they wanted to experience every sensation slowly. Rory felt her entire body set completely on fire from Logan's touch, she never wanted it to end.

When they had finally reached the moment for the intercourse to begin Logan had given her one more questioning look, Rory nodded animatedly, and then they proceeded. Everything was too intimate for words; she and Logan had fit together so perfectly, and he had looked at her with so much passion and so much love. There was nothing awkward about it just two people sharing the perfect first time that every couple dreams about and most are not as lucky to get it. It completely did not compare to her first time, and she felt that this was her true first time.

Rory was surprised that before they had dozed off to sleep Logan had pulled her close to him; and gently stroked her head. She had always thought from pop culture that men weren't in the mood to cuddle after sex; once again he had not ceased to amaze her.

-----

Logan opened his eyes; it must have been sometime in the middle of the night. He smiled as he saw his naked girlfriend sleeping peacefully on his chest. He remembered how amazing the events of the previous night had been, just by looking at Rory he felt he was in the right place where they belong. He looked at the clock and realized that it was still dark, he snuggled close to Rory and then outside the window he saw the snow fall. It was the most beautiful sight of snow he had ever seen. He hated to wake Rory up but he knew that she would kill him if he didn't.

He gently nudged her. "Ace, wake up."

"What is so important Logan?" Rory asked groggily.

"It's snowing outside; you were right about the first snowfall; although at first I didn't believe it because nothing on the news said anything about snow."

Rory face perked up a bit and looked outside. "Well what can I say; my mom has a superior nose. Sometimes I think she missed her calling."

She looked at the snow, this was the first time something really special had happened to her with snow; and it meant so much to be sharing it with Logan. They both turned back and smiled at each other with lust. Even though just a minute ago she was sleepy, she now felt strangely rejuvenated.

Logan was feeling the exact same way, he knew that he had ravished her already but he wanted to do it again and again. "So Ace why we don't christen the snow?" He gave her a suggestive look.

"Well I see the effects of the champagne and chocolate are working again."

"The effects of champagne, chocolate, snow and lingerie," Logan countered. 

Rory pointed to her naked body. "I'm not wearing lingerie anymore," Rory stated seductively.

"I've been a real bad influence on you Ace," Logan smirked.

"Yeah, you bring out the worst in me."

"And you bring out the best in me," Logan stated back before quietly kissing her.

"We're like two pies in a pod, sorry for the cheesy saying Logan but it's true." They both kissed passionately; descending toward the bed to christen the snow.


	29. That Lead me straight to you

**uys this is my last chapter. I am very emotional in letting this story end since this was my first GG one, despite some of the mistakes I felt I made by having more storylines than I could handle, and not getting a Beta until the much later chapters. However, I still enjoyed writing this story, and I want to thank all of you for reviewing. I would like to give a special shout out to Loridhhp and Sweetgirl23 for their deep analysis in many of my chapters you guys gave me a lot of inspiration and sometimes you understood my story even more than I did just kidding. Finally I would like to thank my betas RSlynn, Halfadash, and EllieGilmore for all their hard work in my later chapter and in the first few chapters of my story. You guys really help me get more reviews and subscriptions and you made my story flow alot better I'm very grateful towards that.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rory was a little nervous about giving a speech in front of almost everyone in Hartford; although she did try to remind herself that it wasn't nearly as bad as the embarrassing situation earlier. Hardly anything will ever top when her mother, father, and Luke had all walked in on her and Logan with their shirts rumpled and unbuttoned. She had never seen her father and Luke act like that before; she really should have locked the door. She was grateful that Lorelai had given them an escape route; otherwise Logan would have been worm food.

She smiled at seeing Logan sitting at a table across from her with his parents, he looked pretty put together although still slightly disheveled from their activities earlier. It made him look slightly sexier, she thought. Rory smiled, she felt more confident. She tapped her glass to get everyone's attention.

"As everybody knows, I'm Richard and Emily's granddaughter and their weird choice for best man." Everybody laughed at that. "But all jokes aside I'm extremely proud to be Richard's best man, and both his and Emily's granddaughter. Growing up with just my mom, I hadn't seen many examples in my childhood of a couple that is stable and in love and aware of every quirk about each other. My grandparents even know how they take each other's coffee; and growing up in the Gilmore family that is a very important quality to have." Everybody chuckled at that.

"But more than that Richard and Emily have a deep understanding that love and marriage is precious, and not an aspect to be entered into lightly. My Grandparents' understanding of love has taught me to look at different aspects when I myself was doubting love. From my grandfather I learned that love can change someone who thinks purely logically to start to think romantically when someone special comes along. With my grandmother I learned to have hope and to not give up when the situation seems impossible or difficult. My grandparents have been through many tough times, but the love they share has taught them to forgive each other, and prevail. This is why I have so much pride to be granting this toast to my grandparents. And so; a toast to the happy couple."

"To Richard and Emily!" Everyone shouted and raised up their glasses.

Richard and Emily both hugged her with pride and tears in their eyes. "I wish your mother had heard this speech; even she would have been proud." Emily whispered in her ear. Rory could tell that tell Emily was still a little bothered by whatever tension was going on between her and Lorelai earlier. "Don't worry, I'll give her the video to see it; or I'll reenact it."

"Nonsense, we hired a professional camera man you'll show her that. Now go dance with Logan; you two are the best looking couple in the room."

_I wonder if she'll still think that if she saw us in her dressing room. _Rory thought amusingly, but instead said_._"Only second to you and Grandpa."

Emily laughed. "Oh you flatter me too much, now hurry I think I see Tootsie coming; while she is your Great Aunt I don't want you to have that stench of hers' on that gorgeous suit."

Rory laughed; she never would have thought her grandmother would warn her about Tootsie. She quietly told her grandparents that she would meet them later, and ran to find Logan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was sitting at his table waiting for Rory; he couldn't believe he was still here after getting his life threatened by two Dads. He was relieved that Chris and Luke were gone so he didn't have to shrink away. The things he put up with for Rory, he thought to himself. He then remembered seeing her making that touching speech and he felt his past anxieties go away just by looking at her. She came up to him "You're okay?"

"I'm fine," Logan got from his table and led Rory to the dance floor where he put his arms around her. "Although I literally saw my life flash before my eyes earlier. You were right; your Dad looked like a bunny when Luke yelled at me. I've never seen your Dad like that."

Rory laughed at Logan's exaggeration. "Oh Logan I'm so sorry about that, and I think my Dad had too much to drink; plus it was hard for him to see my mom with someone else. He really wasn't in a good place, and Luke is just protective but I'll tell him to be nicer to you. As for my mom, well, she knows how much you mean to me, and she herself is known to make out in public places. She kissed my Lit teacher when they were going out in a public classroom on Parents Day."

Rory started to laugh; it was amazing how one of the most embarrassing moments of her life could turn out to be amusing.

"Ace, we still could have been more careful, you know to lock the door," Logan whined.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course it's my fault; you could have locked the door, or told me it was a bad idea when I led you to that dressing room."

"Oh how could I, I love it when you're so forward. It really works for you," Logan smirked.

"Flattery will get you nowhere; you could have said 'we'll have sex later.' After all, we've been like bunnies lately."

"And somehow I can't get enough of you." Logan pulled her closer into a sweet kiss.

Rory felt herself melting as she always did whenever Logan would kiss her. Still, she said, "I'm supposed to just swoon every time you kiss me?"

"Rory Gilmore, you are tough woman to be with. You're very difficult to impress."

"And you love that Logan."

"I do Ace, but let's say we spend spring break together. I mean you can spend three days or maybe half the week in Stars Hollow, so your mom won't be resentful about me taking your time again. However, the rest of the week we can spend it together just the two of us on an empty Yale campus. Isn't Paris going away?"

"Yeah she told me she had something with Doyle, but about what your infamous Ski trip that you and the guys keep talking about?"

"Let's see; spending time with a bunch of guys, watch Finn get into a naked phase, and get rejected by red heads or with a beautiful brunette who wears a suit?"

"You know, I really have to meet this brunette who is suddenly making you have plans. Who are you and what have you done with Logan Huntzburger?"

"Hey, it's plans for a few weeks away, not in a year from now. What do you say Ace?"

Rory smiled brightly. "I'd love to Logan, but promise to not whine if I do study sometimes instead of having sex with you."

"Fine, as long as it's an hour a day."

"Make that three Logan."

"Fine," Logan said grudgingly

They both continued to quietly sway to the music, not noticing how many songs had gone by. Logan finally said, "That was a beautiful speech you made."

"Really Logan, because I thought some of the things I said are often said at wedding toast."

"Yeah but you meant them, which says more than when some people say wedding toasts"

"Yeah I did mean it, especially since my Grandmother was there to give me faith that someone who couldn't do commitment could change for someone," Rory said somewhat emotionally.

"Yeah she was right, I'm glad I'm with you Rory." He quietly took a moment, and uttered the words that he was so freaked out almost five months ago but wasn't scared a moment before and said, "I love you." He then softly kissed her.

"I love you too," Rory uttered happily. They both continued to dance; commiserating how much had changed during the year. Logan was thinking how he thought this year would be a fun college year of boozing and woman. He didn't know that during a summer paper job that he hated he had met a girl who turned his world upside down. He developed a deep friendship with her, and he had felt conflicting feelings of passion, jealousy, and finally love which he didn't think was possible before. Love that he couldn't get enough of, he didn't know if it was fate or a weird streak of luck. All he knew was that when he was on the dance floor with Rory, it was the only place that he had wanted to be.

Rory thought of how miserable she was during that summer, and how meeting Logan changed everything. He had helped her face and confront her demons. He had given her a place to live when she needed it; and had given her support when she needed it. He had been there to show her that love was worth taking chances. She had made the jump with him; and had literally and figuratively felt a high she had never felt before. She now had the most amazing relationship that she wanted to stick with and was not going to run from. After all, Logan had dried her tears when she was going through a terrible abyss, and every day with him never ceased to amaze her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This scene takes place probably after they had cake probably after the teaser in the episode Say Something. I don't know if Rory made a toast but imagine in that episode she did. Also Rory didn't know the details about the fight between Emily and Lorelai until the middle of the episodes in case some one wants to feels the need to ask why is Rory so nice to Emily. **


End file.
